Her favorite Boy
by YourMouthHangingOpen
Summary: Mikan Sakura er, Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga were just plain best friends. But when fate takes complicated twists and turns, who could have found out about Koko's predicament, Mikan's deliberation, Natsume's naivety, Ruka's infatuation and Hotaru's love? "No. And I'm Elektra." She replied sarcastically. "Hide on your own then, Elektra." And a book unexpectedly smacked my face.
1. Chapter 1: Unusual But Is So Right

**Lord of the Harry Potter Rings I am sorry for not updating this story and leaving it to fend for itself with various mood swings courtesy of my muse. I am editing this as much as I can, so the tone will be linear and less confusing. But the plot it just the same. **

**This is my favorite among all my stories [bows to the other stories shakily]. I hope you understand soon enough. **

**I have four months vacation! Three, if you would exclude the dying April. I am trying my best to salvage anything I can. **

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H.O

Chapter 1: Unusual But Is So Right

_A small boy sat on the far corner of the living room, droning out the words that seemed inevitable. He sat there, shaking with his hands over his ears, desperate not to hear anything. Silence. The only thing he heard was his own heartbeat then-_

_BAM!_

"_Get away from me bitch!" A loud voice echoed through the continuous sobs of the woman currently sprawled on the floor. The boy's eyes were wide, and as much as he wanted to stand up and protect his mother from the ruthless bastard, his feet seemed to be glued to the floor._

"_I love you, we love—"The woman helplessly clung to his leg but she was pushed again._

"_Love? Hey, woman. I don't need your love. I don't need your son. I don't-"_

"_We don't need you." Yamato Luigi broke off as his own son spoke those words. His eyes were so cold that he felt frozen on where he was standing. Those blood red eyes, those eyes that he fell in love with, a long time ago._

"_You can go. We don't need you, Yamato." He said those words with pure disgust and the man can't help but flinch a little._

"_Yamato? So now you call me Yamato when you are one." He laughed and kicked the woman who tried to cling onto him again._

"_I'm not a Yamato. I'm Hyuuga Natsume, definitely not related to you, at all. Go." Natsume replied and his father just shrugged, bent over to retrieve his suitcase, and went out of the house. The door clicked and he went to his sobbing mother._

"_Let him go mom. He doesn't need us. We don't need him." Natsume repeatedly cooed but his mother wouldn't stop. She hugged him tightly, almost afraid that he would disappear. Losing her beloved husband was too much._

"_He's out of our lives now." He told her but she collapsed all of a sudden._

"_Help! Somebody help us!" The boy shouted as the knowing neighbors barged in and called an ambulance._

The park was deserted when he came. Not a single kid playing or sticking around and it works just right for him. He sat down on one of the swings, and stared at the ground under him. 20 seconds, 10 seconds, 5 seconds.

His tears fell and he hurriedly wiped them, but they just kept on coming. He groaned in frustration as he heard footsteps and they sound nearer and nearer. He tried to make himself invisible, but that was impossible.

"Oh, Natsume, why are you crying? Don't tell us you're now a cry baby?" Tamaki teased and his mates Rin and Sachiko snickered with him. He clenched his fist in anger and Tamaki noticed it.

"Going to punch us? But what are those tears? Cry baby, cry baby, cry baby." Tamaki chanted, and they joined him. Natsume stood up.

"Tamaki, what in the world are you doing to him?" a strong feminine voice shouted from behind them and their heads turned.

"Sakura?" Tamaki asked in disbelief and rushed to her.

With hearts in his eyes.

"Hey, get away from me." She shooed him away and he disappointedly stopped in front of her.

"But-" he tried to say but he was cut off by her glare.

"Get away from him. Next time I see you bullying others, I'll definitely tell your mother." She told him with a firm voice. Tamaki stiffened but the hearts in his eyes grew bigger.

"Okay, Sakura-san." He bowed and motioned the others to follow him away. When they were out of earshot she grinned at Natsume.

"Are you alright?" she asked, still with a grin but it was never returned. Instead he sent her a cold glare. This didn't affect her at all.

"Go away. Even if you weren't here I can handle them. But you just have to barge in!" He exclaimed and turned away. Mikan rushed over and looked. It was evident that he is crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked sincerely but got pushed.

"I said go away!" he yelled again and her sincerity disappeared.

"You're not the only one in this world who gets problems. Don't think you're the only one. I have too." She told him with spite in her voice. He turned and looked at her mockingly.

"Why? Lost your teddy bear?" he asked. But she looked serious.

"No. I lost my mom." She answered plainly. Natsume, thinking that she's in the same situation that he is, jokingly replied.

"She went with some guy?"

"She died. Just last week." She looked down, and Natsume felt ashamed. He was supposed to retort back but she looked back with a grin on her face, not a trace of sadness.

"You? What happened?" she asked. He didn't even hesitate.

"My dad left us for another woman." He said like it wasn't a big deal, but saying those words to another living creature who might actually understand relieved him.

"Awesome dad, huh." Mikan snorted. And Natsume felt his lips break into a smile.

"Yeah. He is, very." They both laughed at that. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Mikan. Nice to meet you Natsume." She greeted and held her hand out. He was surprised by this and decided to tease her.

"How do you know? Maybe this handsome face attracted you huh."

"With those puffy, redder than ever eyes of yours, I think only a fool will find you attractive." She replied and they again both laughed.

"Well, I don't really find those flatlands of yours attractive too." Natsume snorted.

"Hmph. I don't care. Let it be." She answered before she singing 'Let it be' to ease her irritation.

And oh did Natsume found it amusing.

.

.

.

**After 10 years…..**

Mikan carefully made her way to her class as she walked down the corridor quietly. Her eyes were wary of any sudden movement. She hid behind walls, and checked if the coast was clear. Just then, a movement caught her eyes and she crouched down.

"Oi, Mikan. They're around the corner." Natsume whispered to her and she nodded.

"I saw Sumire and her minions around the opposite corner." Mikan said and they had a silent plan. They have nowhere to go but straight ahead, and _they _would see them.

"On the count of three." Natsume whispered again, his chest heaving up and down.

"One."

"Two."

"Wait, the bell's going to ring any moment now." Mikan said and Natsume groaned.

"Now's not the time. They'll catch us. Come on."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" they yelled and ran forward. The effect was almost immediate. Heads turned towards their direction and comprehension dawned upon their faces.

"NATSUUUMMMEEE-SAMAAA!" The Natsume4ever fan club roared forward. But they weren't alone.

"SAKURA-SAN!" The IamYours4ever fan club shouted, led by Tamaki and his minions. Natsume and Mikan ran for their life, turning left, another left, straight forward, heck they didn't even have a sense of direction anymore. They turned right and..

It was a dead end.

But a room was beside it and they quickly entered, footsteps of their fans closely behind them. Natsume tried locking it.

"Don't. They'll be more desperate. And it will really assure them we're here." She stopped him.

They both turned. A grin broke over Mikan's lips.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. Natsume groaned in frustration.

They entered the costume room.

**Hey, what do you think about it? If there are questions, just PM me. And Natsume and Mikan were 7 years old at the start of the story. **

**Review?**

**YourMouthHangingOpen**


	2. Chapter 2: To Be With You

**It's a good day. I'm so distraught. Whoa. Chill. Cool down.**

**I appreciated all your reviews. Thank you very, very much. From the bottom of my heart. Seeing them made most of my day.**

_**"You and I are just mind over matter. You don't matter, I don't mind."**_

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H. O

Chapter 2: To Be With You

"You do realize how idiotic your idea is, right?" he asked her incredulously as she hastily wore the devil mask over her face. Her look sent shivers to his spine.

"It's our only way out. Even your coldest glare can't stop them right now." Mikan replied and handed him another mask, even worse than what she wore. He took it carefully but she pushed it to his face that he fell down.

"Is that really necessary? And hey what're you doing?" Natsume's expression turned from sour to surprise when she took off her uniform, leaving her wearing sando and shorts. Natsume snorted.

"Hmmm… As I expected nothing interesting. I'm ri—"he was cut off when she threw him a scary costume, and saw her wearing hers.

"So we're pretending as demons." Natsume concluded and wore the suit. Mikan got a match, and then placed it near their costumes.

"What are you doing? Are you in-"Mikan placed a finger over his lips, signaling him to keep quiet and listen. Footsteps were heard just outside the door.

"_Where did they go? I swear I saw them turn here." _A feminine voice said irritably. Natsume turned and mouthed _Sumire_ and they got ready. Any time now, someone will discover them.

"_Mikan is somewhere here. Idiot Permy,there's a door behind us, maybe they're here."_ A male voice replied haughtily, and they both knew it was Tamaki. Someone twisted the door knob and Mikan hunched over and Natsume snarled. The hitched breaths of their soon to be captors excited them. The door was wide open and the newcomers screamed.

"Estuy mo riyada el tombre sikedo, la'corda enfadado derimiens." Mikan said harshly in a low voice. Natsume followed suit, and Sumire together with Tamaki screamed again but froze on the spot.

"Quirida colustesas onmiquo diremi ka!" Natsume snarled and open his mouth with fangs. There were screams and the two scared students ran away. Mikan laughed silently and Natsume did too.

"_They're speaking something! Demons!"_ Sumire's scream echoed along the corridor and they both cracked.

"Shall we chase them? You know the made up words did their job." Natsume asked and Mikan shook her head. Natsume frowned at her and she smiled mischievously.

"Well, just for a little while. Let's have a different Valentine's day." They readjusted their costumes and ran after their fans.

It's time for them to taste their own medicine.

**Gakuen Alice Times**

_Demons?_

_There's always a story behind every school. Every dark corridor that you pass every day, every classroom you enter. They were called 'just rumors'.Many doubted, but the stories lay, unforgotten._

_These kinds of happenings aren't new to us. We might have watched a horror movie, a chick flick perhaps, and it didn't scare you one bit. But what if the rumors are true? What if they really happen in real life? On our search, we managed to interview one of the most popular students in this academy. The ever-beautiful Shouda Sumire, who claimed that they have encountered demons, in the costume room, room 415, Left wing, last Tuesday, February 14._

'_I was looking for Natsume-kun that morning, 'cause he asked me for a date. Of course I didn't refuse. I am the only girl destined to be with Natsume, I know. We're always together, and he texts me every night, telling me how much he loves me.[interview, short-cut]'Okay , okay. I was looking for him when I happened to pass Tamaki-san, and I asked him if he saw my Natsume-kun. He helped me look for him and, I don't know, we just, kind of, landed in the dark corridor where, we saw the room, hey, keep it a secret, the room where Natsume-kun and I do.. Things. Okay, where we make out. Both I and Tamaki called out and knocked but nothing happened. Then the door burst open and we came face to face with two horrid beings. I was scared but I didn't scream, I kept my cool. Then the shorter being spoke low in a different language and the scarier one followed after, but in a harsher voice. They bared their fangs, those long, sharp fangs, oohh, it's scary. Tamaki screamed and ran, and I really don't want to run away, I can surely defeat those demons but I ran anyway after Tamaki.'_

_We weren't able to interview Tamaki-san, for he refuses to take part on this article etc. Sumire-chan, on the other hand, agreed to publish this._

_Fellow students, be wary. 'Cause every school has its haunted story, just hidden, and Gakuen Alice is definitely, no exception. And if ever you try to walk on that corridor, make sure you're prepared. Eyes may follow your movements, but don't look over your shoulder. Instead, be ready to run away, fast._

Two people stopped reading and looked at each other.

"This is the most ridiculous article that I have ever read!" Mikan burst in laughter as Natsume snorted.

"Yeah. Who knew this kind of story will be published? Now it will be the talk of the whole school." He smiled his rare smile and stared up the sky.

"It was my idea, after all." Mikan continued to laugh while he just looked at the clear, blue sky contentedly.

"Hey Natsume, remember when we first met? Ten years ago?" Mikan asked breaking his train of thoughts. He cringed at the memory and she grinned triumphantly.

"Hn."

"Ooohh. You were crying back then. Then Tamaki and his goons were all around you-" she continued. But he stopped her.

"Okay, okay I remember. And then you acted like a superhero but clearly you weren't." he smirked and she opened her mouth to protest, and closed it again. Natsume raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What?" she just shrugged and lied down beside him on the hidden and highest spot on the rooftop.

"How's your mom and sister?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Just fine. They're doing alright." He answered plainly and turned to look at her. It was time he led the talk.

"Your father?" Natsume asked and as soon as the words were out he could clearly see, her eyes turned numb, expressionless, and almost hurt. It was always like this. Mikan stared at him and stared.

"I don't know." She replied and looked away. He let it go and was surprised when she continued the most painful subject she can barely tolerate.

"He cancelled our bowling match yesterday. To tell you the truth, I don't have any idea how he is right now. How he looks, how he smiles. I just remember his.." she looked down and didn't continue, for he already knew the answer.

"His eyes. Hey what's wrong with his eyes? Does he have sore eyes or something?" he joked to lighten up the atmosphere. She cracked a smile and punched his arm, hard, that he groaned. He could see the worry in her eyes and she moved closer.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't mean it to be that hard." She mocked and laughed at how red his face became. He pinched her cheek and he laughed this time at her expression.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't mean to squeeze it hard." He mimicked her tone perfectly and she gagged.

"Alright, we're quits." They agreed and headed went back inside. The school was deserted even though it was just four pm.

"_Eyes may follow your movements, but don't look over your shoulder. Instead, be ready to run away, fast." _Natsume shivered and glared at the giggling brunette beside him. He pinched her and she punched him but they were stopped by a scream of a girl.

They instinctively ran towards the sound. They looked inside the classrooms, in the comfort rooms but no one was there. Only one thing entered their minds.

"The costume room." They chorused and ran towards it. This time, the screaming stopped and moans replaced it. When they reached the room they quietly opened the door, and oh boy, were their eyes wide.

A girl lay on the floor, and a man was clearly above her, kissing her passionately on the neck. The girl, clearly a student, moaned and placed her arms around his neck, as if enjoying the sensation. Natsume and Mikan just stayed on the door, frozen in shock at what they were seeing. The people in front of them don't seem to notice their presence. The man, in his mid-thirties, quickly raised her skirt and went red with pleasure. He reached for what's inside but before he could do anything else. There was a flash and the man lay on the floor, next to the girl, clearly knocked out by Mikan's punch.

Natsume kicked the man again, though he's already unconscious. Both of them turned to look at the girl on the floor.

.

.

"Nobara?" Mikan and Natsume asked in disbelief as the girl sat up.

"Umm, Mikan, I can explain.." she answered awkwardly but she caught sight of Natsume gaping in disbelief. She instantly opened her legs wider and pretended to fall on the ground, purposely ripping the buttons off her blouse, now fully open, and her black lace bra was open to all.

Natsume stiffened. And she smiled seductively at him.

"Natsume, c-can you please help me up?" she asked in a seductive whisper and he was about to move when Mikan hastily pulled her to a standing position that she almost lost her balance. She stayed still as Mikan steadied her and regarded her with her brown eyes.

Nobara stayed still but knew better. She pretended to fall on Natsume but before he could catch her—

**DUMPH!**

Nobara lay unconscious on the floor, with her blackened eye. Mikan eyed her furiously and walked towards the door.

"Sorry. I can't help myself." She said impassively and walked out of the room. Natsume stayed still for a moment and deliberated whether to help Nobara or not.

He couldn't think properly, not after seeing _that. _But strangely, his legs moved toward the door, and he didn't know why.

**Ummm, is it alright? I'm writing the next chapter already. Thank you for those who reviewed. **

**Review? **

**Y. M. H.O **


	3. Chapter 3: Today

**I just watched He's beautiful/You're beautiful, the Korean drama. One of the best series I've ever watched. Shin Woo deserves someone to be with, at least. Why not me instead? Haha. Thumbs up Shin Woo! **

**I thank those who reviewed with all my heart. You truly make me happy. Thank you! **

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H.O

Chapter 3: Today

_Natsume quietly strolled around the mall, looking for his mom and sister. 'It's been five hours already and they're not yet done shopping?' he thought frustratingly. Well it's girls' night out after all, and he clearly wasn't part of the plan. Well, maybe, as a bag carrier._

_He has looked inside various stores, Prada, Gucci, the stores where his mom and sister usually went but they weren't there. It was almost ten in the evening when he heard his stomach rumble. Paying heed to his hunger, he quickly went to a stand to buy hotdog and drinks._

"_Here's your change sir." The vendor politely said. He received it and turned around with the hotdog and coke on his hands when—_

_Thump._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry mister!" Natsume looked up from his stained shirt and prepared his coldest glare when his eyes met a girl. A pretty girl indeed, she looked so innocent, so fragile that Natsume wanted to reach his hand out and stroke her soft, long hair. Her eyes were so big, and though in some other cases he would have thought of it weird, her huge eyes complimented her face, and hour glass-like body. He stared and stared and stared…_

"_Mister, are you alright? I said I'm sorry, aren't you going to say anything?" The girl asked him, a little annoyed now. He smirked and leaned close while the girl flinched at his actions._

"_Perhaps," he breathed at her face, earning some stares from the other people. The girl stared apprehensively at him._

"_Perhaps, what?" she asked softly. He leaned more closely, and she shivered from the closeness of their bodies._

"_Perhaps, you deserve this." He whispered and before she even comprehended his words, he splashed the remaining coke from his cup towards the girl's dress. There were gasps but he strolled away, looking for a bin to throw his distorted hotdog, while smiling so wide. He laughed silently, remembering the girl's expression._

"_Onii-chan?" he hastily threw the distorted hotdog and faced his little sister, side by side with their mother, smiling broadly. He grinned in return._

"_Oi. How was your shopping? I looked for you everywhere." He whined and his only family just laughed._

"_Well, it's girl's night out. Are you a girl, Onii-chan? Just tell us, we'll still accept you." Aoi mocked him but he just got their bags._

"_Tch. Not in a billion years. Let's go, I'm starving." He declared and walked ahead, leaving his mother and sister dumbfounded by his good mood._

"_Tell me her name or I'll crush your face." Natsume threatened as the boy he held by his collar trembled. He was close to crying and it took him a great deal of effort not to. He cleared his throat to signal that he was going to answer._

"_The girl's name? The silver-haired?" he asked though he knew the answer. Natsume gritted his teeth in anticipation._

"_Yeah."_

"_Ibaragi Nobara."_

_He slowly let go of the boy's collar with his face expressionless. The scared stranger hurried away, afraid that he would catch him again and question him, and if he doesn't know the answer he'll really crush his face._

_When the boy's footsteps faltered, Natsume's face broke into a smile._

_After a minute, he was still smiling._

_After a couple of minutes, he was still smiling._

_Finally getting back to his senses, he headed to the parking lot and went home._

_Natsume paced across his sister's room, with his eyebrows joined. It was such a confusing thing, girls. Well it was his first time to ask a girl out because usually it was the other way around, and he usually declined. But Natsume Hyuuga continued to pace around the room, worried, and it was very unusual for Aoi. Her brother wasn't listening to her questions that she had to stop in front of him to make him notice. He spoke first when she was about to open her mouth._

"_Hey, what do you know about girls?" he asked. Natsume looked so confused, so worried that Aoi herself was confused. She stared for awhile._

"_Why onii-chan, what's up?" she replied, more confused now. Then it clicked in her forehead._

"_What? Say something you know." Natsume said, a bit irritated with her huge grin, from ear to ear. She slowly lifted her arm and patted him on the back._

"_Aww. My brother likes someone now, thank goodness, finally!" She said that a little too loud that after a few seconds, the door to her room banged open and their mother was there panting with a huge grin like his sister's. She rushed over and hugged him so tight he found it hard to breathe normally._

"_Really? Really, really, really?" she excitedly asked like a child expecting candy. He shook his head but Aoi slapped his back._

"_Yes mom. He's asking me about girls, maybe he __**likes**__ someone." Aoi replied for his brother who glared ruthlessly at her. Kaoru shook her head, and for a moment he actually thought his mother was siding with him._

"_Aoi honey, he doesn't like someone." She said firmly. Natsume breathed a sigh of relief when-_

"_Aoi he doesn't like someone, he __**loves **__someone!" they squealed together. They were actually in their own worlds and Natsume tip-toed quietly towards the door to escape but in a moment he was caught, and being his supportive mother and sister, they forced the story out of him._

"Back to Earth Natsume! Yoo-hoo!" a voice shouted at his ears but he was still too caught up with his daydreaming.

"Yee-haw! Nat-su-me! Hey man!" someone shouted again but he wasn't getting out, his fantasies and the shock of yesterday's events were still embedded in his mind.

"Natsume. Hey, hi NOBARA!"

Natsume jolted back to reality as the name was called. He looked at every direction, afraid that he might spot the silver head but he looked for her anyway. He scanned every possible person until his eyes met a crestfallen girl, Mikan. She carefully sipped her coffee, and regarded him with a worried expression.

"What?" Natsume asked, a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to see the girl. Mikan frowned.

"You have fallen for her, right? I can tell, pretty boy, you have fallen for her." She said and it was his turn to frown. He's confused, what can he say? Finding a girl not attracted to him at first sight was a hard task, but on the other hand, Mikan's an exception. She was a best friend to him, nothing more, and nothing less.

"I don't know." Was his only reply. Mikan propped her head in her arm.

"You don't know? What kind of answer is that? After what you've seen yesterday, do you still like her?" she asked, curiosity present in her eyes.

"I said I don't know." He answered again, earning a sigh from Mikan. His great brain just shut down and all the possible answers he could think of was _I don't know. I don't know. And more I don't know_.

She abruptly stood up and forcefully took his arm, attracting some stares from the other people inside the coffee shop.

"Hey, what in the world are you planning?" He asked when Mikan dragged him out of the coffee shop and to who knows where.

"We're going to find another girl for you, pretty boy. Not Nobara, I think I couldn't stand a minute with her. To think we were friends, yikes." She said, not looking at him.

"Hey, I don't need a girl. Second, don't call me pretty boy, it's disgusting." She just shrugged and ran, dragging him with her, her hands held onto his tightly, not letting go.

At last, they reached a fancy looking place.

"It's an amusement park, pretty boy. This is where most girls go, usually with their boyfriends." Mikan informed him, looking around, and doing what we may call, girl-hunting. Natsume looked around too, and they stood there, looking around.

Then a cheerful voice jerked them out of their reverie, and they were propelled forward by a cheerful and colorful clown.

"Good day to you. I'm Wow the Clown. Would you like to try our rides and booths, for your amusement? After all, this is an amusement park." He told them with a cheery voice. They looked around, hoping the rides were safe and nodded. Wow the Clown led them to a ticket booth where a lady in a fancy dress waited patiently for customers to arrive. She spotted them and immediately waved.

"Oh! What a good pair we have here!" she exclaimed and Mikan had to wonder how she knew that she is a girl. With the plain shirt, straight-cut pants and hair cut like a boy's, most of the time; people thought she was a boy. She looked at the woman confusingly but the latter just smiled in return.

"I was a dressmaker once, girl. And by your looks-" She scanned Mikan from head to toe, "you clearly are a woman… Is he your boyfriend?" The woman smiled teasingly and Mikan gagged as Natsume flinched.

"This boy? My boyfriend? You've got to be kidding me alright. Nothing's going on between us." She answered in a disgusted tone and Natsume nodded. The woman just shrugged and sat back at her chair again.

"I thought, just for a while… Well, never mind. What do you want to avail? Ride-all-you-can? Or just a single ticket? Oh, I'll give you this pamphlet; it'll help you a lot. Ok what do you want again? Sorry I'm being talkative here, I just love to talk you know, oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hilda." She talked so fast that they barely heard it. Mikan squinted at the pamphlet she gave her.

"Umm, Hilda, do you have horror houses here?" she asked the woman interestingly and she smiled slyly.

"Yes. But our horror houses here are like no other; people go in there and go out with ashen faces. I myself haven't gotten inside yet, and I am not so eager to. The best here is the booth "The Mummy". You'll have fun there… I'm not so sure." Hilda quickly added.

"Two ride-all-you-can tickets please." Mikan said and handed the money while Natsume just stood nearby, waiting for her to be finished.

"Thank you. We hope you have a good time." Hilda smiled and bowed at her, she smiled back. Mikan turned and faced him.

"Let's go to The Mummy. You might find different kinds of girls there, one who might not be so scared of horror houses. This mission is _on_."

.

.

.

Two pale people went out of the exit door first. She grabbed the handle for support while he sat on the floor shakily.

"Going in there is _definitely not_ a good idea." Mikan mumbled and wiped her sweaty hands on her pants. Natsume just sat there, unmoving. There was silence; none of them spoke, when-

"_I told you to buy beer!Where is it?" _A masculine voice quite a distance away exclaimed and Natsume and Mikan stiffened.

"_I don't have money to buy one, father. I'm so sorry!" _a girl's voice answered back, clearly quivering with fear. Both of them listened intently, muscles tensed.

"_I don't care, give me one!" _the male voice replied and before the girl could reply-

**SLAP!**

As quick as lightning, both Mikan and Natsume were in front of them, glaring at the man who just hit a girl about their age. Shock was evident in her eyes but her father regarded them coolly, obviously drunk.

"_Here to give me beer?"_ He asked hopefully. Mikan's eyes were full of disgust that it took a lot of effort to speak to him and not kick him on his butt. She stepped closer to him as Natsume protectively stood in front of the girl who was sitting on the ground surprised.

"I'll give you this and you'll let her be, deal?" She snarled, fishing a thousand yen bill from her wallet. The man glowed with pleasure and stepped forward eagerly.

"Deeal!" he said and quickly snatched the bill from her hand; he looked back at his daughter and smirked.

"She's all yours now." He happily skipped away, waving the money in the air like he won the lottery. When he was quite far away, she turned her attention to the girl sitting on the ground, petrified.

Natsume relaxed and moved out of her way. The girl with amethyst eyes stood up, walked towards Mikan and with one quick stride she was face to face with her. It helped Mikan's self-esteem that she was at least three inches taller.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt somewhere?" Mikan asked anxiously but the girl looked at her with a poker face that was quite off.

**SLAP**

"Do you know what you did? You practically bought me from my father!" She exclaimed and beat Mikan's chest repeatedly; she was too shocked to reply. She burst into tears and slid to the ground. Natsume looked terrified. Mikan looked petrified.

The girl continued to sob quietly and they seemed to get to their senses. Mikan bent to her level and looked at her face shining with tears.

"I apologize. We don't mean it that way." She explained in a sincere voice that the girl looked up.

"You apologize? You're going to rape me anyway!" she said and a few more tears slid down her delicate face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Natsume and Mikan burst in laughter as she said those words, while the girl looked scared and confused at the same time.

"Rape you? We're never going to do that. What ever gave you that idea?" Mikan snorted and Natsume cracked a smile. Meanwhile, the girl looked confused as ever.

With a sigh, Mikan got hold of her hand and placed it on her chest. The girl blushed then her eyes widened.

"You're a girl?" Mikan nodded, the same time as another person saw what she was doing… and seemed to get the wrong idea.

"Hotaru? What are you doing to her!" a male voice shouted and before Mikan, Natsume and the girl could turn their heads-

**DUMPH**

Mikan's eyesight turned black, but she was able to see… blonde hair.

**I seem to love punching people on this story. Haha. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, and for those who expect Mikan and Natsume getting together, you just might have to wait a little longer. I don't plan to fast forward what happened to them. But rest assured, there will be.**

**Thank you to:**

**animaeluvinggirl22 – first to review, yay! Thanks for your supportive reviews.**

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon- Thank you!**

**PassionInWriting- Umm, I'll try to =)**

**Kuroichibineko- I appreciate your criticisms. Maybe you won't understand the story now, but hey, it's just chapter 2, relax. But I'll try to write it in the most understandable way I can, thank you.**

**Blueberryxn- Yeah, I just got that crazy idea. I don't know why. Thank you!**

**Miki Panda-chii- thanks!**

**12star98na- Haha, me too!**

**Bane Flower- Thanks for the compliment! (um, in my perspective) You made my day too, don't worry.**

**For all those anonymous reviews, although I don't write you in here, thank you so much! What you did truly means a lot to me.**

**Review?**

**Y. M. H.O**


	4. Chapter 4: Could You Be Here

**Haha. I uploaded not too soon, yay. Those reviews really made my day. Thank you! **

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H.O

Chapter 4: Could You Be Here

"I'm sorry."

Mikan woke up to those words that made her confused for a moment. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw blonde hair… Hmm. Blonde hair.

Then images flashed in her eyes, memories flooded back. Her eyes shot open and met cerulean ones. They stared at each other for a while, taking each other's appearances then both looked away.

There was a deafening silence for a few minutes until she cleared her throat and sat up.

"Umm, it's alright." Mikan mumbled but avoided his gaze. There was something with this guy that was so… enchanting. Even though he had a cold demeanor, once you look into his eyes, you can't look away. She was so engulfed with what she was thinking that she didn't notice him speak.

"Thank you." Those two words were enough to snap anyone back to reality, and being the slightly idiot Mikan that she was, she stared _more_.

"No problem. I understand what you saw. How is that girl? Hotaru, is it?" She asked, changing the subject abruptly. At this, he seemed to be slightly sadder.

"Yes, Hotaru. She's fine now, your friend Natsume is there with her downstairs, apparently cooking something for us, umm, for you." He added quickly. Mikan snorted, earning a sharp glance from her visitor.

"Ha? Don't mind me. I am just… amused. That's all." She replied but stopped smiling when she caught him looking at her in a strange way.

"I'm Nogi Ruka." He declared, standing up.

"Sakura Mikan. Just call me Mikan." She told him and stood up too. Ruka walked towards the door and she watched him before turning to the bathroom.

"I'm glad you're a girl, Mikan."

She froze and thoughts ran around her head, the walls the only witnesses of the little exchange. The door closed silently, as if prolonging the moment. And there it became silent, contrary to the loud thumping of her heart.

.

.

The smell of eggs, bacon and fried rice wafted through the air as she got down. Mikan paused and deeply inhaled wondering about the various foods waiting for her just meters away. The soup, the pure heave-

"Oi. Are you planning to stand there all day?" Natsume's voice cut her thoughts and her head snapped, meeting a mysterious gaze. Ruka's gaze pierced through her soul and his lips curved into a small smile.

All of a sudden Mikan's face felt hot, and surprisingly, her annoyance with Natsume was all gone. She sat next to her best friend and kept her mouth shut while she gathered eggs, bacon, toasted bread and rice into her plate.

Natsume was suspicious. What the hell happened to his best friend just now? One minute, he was sure that she was going to retort back but suddenly Mikan got… weird.

"Pretty boy, I'm sure I told you before that staring _is_ rude, you know?" Mikan said it much like a statement than a question and Natsume looked away. She smirked and continued eating her breakfast aware of the awkward silence that lingered.

All of them were engulfed by their own worlds that when Hotaru's glass fell from the table with a crash, they all jumped.

"I apologize for what happened." Hotaru uncharacteristically bowed several times before Natsume stopped and held her back.

"It's alright. I don't mind." He said and disappeared from the room to get the broom. The three of them stood in silence. Natsume came back and cleared his throat, breaking the ice that was building inside his house.

"Hotaru, would you like to stay here at my house? Considering that you can't certainly come back to yours, we forbid it." Natsume asked in a casual tone and a wink. Hotaru cheeks were flushed.

"So what do you think?" he asked again with a smirk, and Hotaru went redder.

SMACK

Natsume groaned on the floor, rubbing his head while glaring at the two people who hit him. His red eyes met cerulean and brown ones, and both were angry.

"Do you really need to hit me in the head… with a newspaper?" he asked. Ruka and Mikan were disgusted and had fun and the same time.

SMACK

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, but she will stay in my house. She'll be comfortable… and safe there." Mikan answered and turned to drag Hotaru, not daring to look back to see her breakfast, lest she cries.

"By the way, where's Aunt Kaoru?" She asked, heading for the door.

"Shopping with Aoi. We have dinner later, with Uncle. Mom's going crazy about what she and Aoi have to wear. They went to the mall before you woke up." Natsume said, still rubbing the lump on his head.

"Just say hi to her from me. And good luck to your dinner, maybe the "Uncle" you're talking about may just be your future father." She joked and he just rolled his eyes.

"Bye."

"Right. Where's Ruka?" They looked around confusedly but Hotaru's response satisfied them.

"He went out already while you were talking."

"Oh."

.

.

.

Hotaru's eyes were wide as she took in the place around her. The garden, the fountain, the spectacular mansion that were before her. Mikan got out and she hesitantly followed, a bit intimidated by the stares the servants were giving her. But none were whispering, they just stood by the door, and greeted Mikan.

"Welcome back Mikan-sama." They chorused and bowed while Mikan just shook her head, as if not too happy about their behavior.

"I told you before right? I said no formalities." She said and waved her hand.

"Don't bow to me. I'm no goddess."

Hotaru was stunned. If someone bowed before her she would hold her chin up, and enjoy the feeling of importance. The luxury of clothes, cars and a huge mansion, ooh, she would definitely flaunt it. But this girl just shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

Weird, she thought. Then Mikan's voice called her out of her stupor.

"Guys, this is Imai Hotaru. She'll live her from now on, please treat her well." She said and looked at Hotaru's direction, signaling her to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Imai Hotaru, nice to meet you all." Hotaru introduced and bowed a little. The servants smiled and she returned it with a small one.

"If that's all Mikan. We're going back to work." The maid told her and the others scuttled away, probably off to their unfinished tasks. But Miss Miyuki, the head servant, who was probably in her fifties, stayed.

"Mikan your father had arrived an hour ago." She announced in monotone and Mikan's face broke into a smile.

"He's here? Is he alone?" She waited anxiously, and the maid shook her head sadly.

"I heard that he has dinner later, at about 6pm." She answered and Mikan hurriedly went up the stairs. Hotaru followed her closely, occasionally tripping and stumbling.

At last, they stopped at a huge, oak door, a little bigger than the others. The brunette held her breath and released it, as if waiting for the worst. Hotaru just stood behind her, waiting.

She knocked thrice. No response. She knocked again and the cold and firm voice of her father reached her ears.

"Come in."

Mikan slowly pushed the door open and closed it behind her. Then she faced the brightly lit room, her eyes searching for a tall figure. And she found him, and immediately her feet automatically ran towards him, her arms open to a warm embrace.

"Dad!" she ran to hug him and when she was inches away, he raised his arm… to push her away.

She suddenly stopped in front of him, and though her eyes grew sad, Mikan's grin didn't falter.

"How are you? You cancelled our meeting the other day. I was worried." She asked him in an excited tone but Sakura Izumi turned his back to her.

"I'm tired." Was his only reply and waved his hand to dismiss her, but being the slightly naïve Mikan, she paid no heed to this gesture.

"I heard that you have a dinner later. Aren't you tired?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. Her father's patience snapped.

"Let's just make this clear, girl. You don't interfere with my business. Alright?" he told her much more like a harsh command than a question. She just nodded silently.

"But you-" She tried to say but was cut off when he turned to look at her eye to eye, and she shivered from his cold gaze.

"You and I are just mind over matter. You don't matter, I don't mind. Go now. _Away_."

And with those cold, piercing words said, Izumi Sakura left his daughter alone with a shattered expression.

.

.

.

Hotaru wondered why.

Why Mikan sat on the driver's seat, flailing her arms and feeling the cool wind, and lastly, shouting with the song playing in a very loud volume.

Was the girl crazy or what?

Hotaru clutched the sides of the car with all her might, afraid that she'll fly off the car and to who-knows-where. The blue Ferrari was top-off, and her hair flew in every direction.

"Mikan!" she screamed at her but the girl was just so absorbed in her own world. This time she rocked her head back and forth to the rhythm of the rock music. She was grinning yet there was something wrong with her.

"Mikan! Come on!" She screamed again but Mikan shrugged her off, and continued to drive at an amazing speed that the cheetah would find their car a competition.

"Mikan stop it!" She whimpered when she decided that the girl has gone mad.

_Mikan entered her father's room and Hotaru was left alone, standing awkwardly in the deserted corridor. She felt her legs move, and she walked carefully towards the end of the hall and down the intricately carved staircase. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the view. It was all so grand, perhaps the grandest place she has seen in her whole life. Hotaru descended the stairs noiselessly and followed a series of portraits, until she came upon what she deduced as the dining hall. It looked too lonely, despite the grandeur. The design was impeccable, but she couldn't help but feel that the hall hasn't been used in a long time. _

_A right turn and an open door led her to the kitchens. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a huge cabinet, er, a refrigerator and reached out before hesitating to pull the handle. She pulled it anyway—and wow._

_Her mouth hung open when she saw different kinds food in there. To the most expensive milk in Japan, delicious-looking hams, and many more that she hasn't eaten in her whole life. Her mouth slightly watered and she was tempted to grab something and get away with it, but footsteps were heard not far from where she was standing. She closed the fridge hastily and took a peek._

_A handsome man, probably in his forties went down a different staircase and disappeared to a door, Hotaru guessed, that was headed to the garage. A silent whirring was heard, and a creak that signaled the gates opening. Maybe that man was Mikan's father. One look and she knew that he was one of those typical, rich bachelors._

_There was a tap on her shoulder, breaking her thoughts and making her jump up in fright. Suddenly Mikan was behind her, with an eerie smile on her face but the glint on her eyes was gone._

"_Let's climb a mountain."_

Oh how Hotaru hoped that she didn't agree to her proposal but there they were now, heading to a nearby province, at least that's what Mikan told her.

Her hair was whipped and she smelled the sea, and as fast as her dread had come, it disappeared. It was her first time to behold the sea. Mikan was laughing loudly now, and Hotaru was surprised that she joined in.

Two girls laughing like maniacs, how queer.

They continued laughing when all of a sudden, Mikan stopped. Hotaru turned to look at her, and realized that Mikan was wiping something from her face.

"Mikan what's wrong?" she asked as Mikan looked away and a small laugh escaped her throat.

"Nothing." She answered and continued to drive. Mikan kept on wiping something from her face while laughing loudly, shouting to the song of Avril Lavigne's I'm With You.

"It's a damn cold night!" The brunette shouted.

"Trying to figure out this life!" Hotaru shouted and looked over at Mikan, and she realized something. Mikan was wiping tears.

She couldn't decide what to do. What would she do? Try to comfort her? Just don't mind? Tell her everything will be okay? She didn't know and she chose the best solution.

She sang more loudly than her that it was a contest on whose voice was louder.

"Yeah yeahi-e yeahi-e yeahi-e yeahi-e haaaaaaaa!" They both sang and soon they were both laughing their hearts out. Two songs more and their throats were aching already that they had to stop by a country side store.

They got out of the car and parked alongside the store's entrance. The inside was acceptable and quite presentable, although the faded letters of the convenience store reminded her of a horror movie.

They got six bottles of water, 3 packs of Cheetos, and different kinds of chocolate. Little did they know that three pairs of eyes were watching their every movement curiously. They headed for the counter when a voice resonated through the room.

"Welcome to the Beautiful, Fantastic, Marvelous Store!" A funny, masculine voice announced and they looked towards the cashier only to find a guy with brown hair beaming at them. Next to him was a handsome lad and a quite ordinary girl who were staring at them.

"Umm. Hi." Mikan awkwardly greeted and together with Hotaru, they placed on the counter their purchases. The handsome lad kept staring at Mikan and she stared fiercely back and it became a staring contest.

"Six Hundred fifty-two." The girl announced and Mikan handed her the money, breaking eye contact. He handed her the change and both Mikan and Hotaru turned to leave when the funny guy held them back.

"Wait!" Mikan and Hotaru looked back. The funny guy motioned them to come closer.

"I'm curious. Are you a boy or a girl?" He asked and a vein popped out of Mikan's head.

"Girl." She answered impassively and started to walk away when something stopped them again.

"Wait." The handsome boy with dark blue hair called out. Another vein popped out of her head.

"What?"

She turned too fast and-

"…"

She met the lips of the lad.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hahaha, this chapter is a cliffhanger. And guys, please read and remember even the small details, the plot's starting to uncover. Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun!**

**Review?**

**Y. M. H. O **


	5. Chapter 5: In All Of My Tomorrows

**Sorry for the late update. This story's going to be long. [sighs but waves arms enthusiastically in excitement]**

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H.O

Chapter 5: In All Of My Tomorrows

A fuming brunette stomped her way along the corridor. Students made way for her and teachers stared at her with utmost horror and astonishment. No one can blame them for there was fire in her eyes, and people carefully avoided her line of sight, afraid to be frozen with the dangerous, cold fire.

Stomp.

Stomp.

But one person was walking closely behind her, with a safe distance, wearing a stoic expression that matched but didn't compete with the fury of the girl that was walking, er, stomping ahead of her. Mikan walked carelessly, without having an idea of where she was heading to. After a few minutes, they reached a part of the school where most students have no knowledge of.

Mikan sat on the grass and leaned on the tree, whereas Hotaru just stood there with her back to the trunk. The brunette took a swig of water and let out a very audible sigh. There was silence, and they could only here the faint sounds of birds chirping nearby.

"Being angry doesn't solve anything. Maybe it'd satisfy you, but really, you look like an idiot." Hotaru was the one who spoke first, startling Mikan who turned her head towards her companion's direction.

"I should've punched that guy, a lot of times." She replied and groaned. "-and I am not an idiot." She continued. Hotaru sighed and sat down beside her with a roll of her amethyst eyes.

"It was your fault that you kissed-"she started and Mikan's face heated up.

"It is _not_ a kiss! He was standing so close to me and when that bastard called me and I turned, it was an accident!" She defended herself and the other girl couldn't help but snort at her reaction.

"So what's up then? If it's an accident then what are you mad about?" She asked with an amused glint in her eyes, expecting Mikan to defend herself and confirming her earlier suspicions. But the latter just nodded in realization.

"You're right. It's pathetic, but he took my first kiss!" She covered her face and cried waterfalls. It wasn't a pretty sight and she laughed out loud and her new friend looked up in surprise. Hotaru Imai doesn't laugh, much less out loud.

"Seriously. You yourself said it was an accident. Then don't consider it as a kiss. Let's just call it a peck-" She stood up and offered a hand to Mikan when the bell rang, signaling that their classes would start already.

"or a smooch, or a doody-doo-"

"Hey!" Mikan protested and Hotaru grinned mischievously at the reddening cheeks of her friend.

"Let's just forget it, come on." She suggested and they ran towards their classroom when the bell rang for the second time.

People still avoided her gaze, but it was clear that Mikan "The girl whose eyes were on Fire", has cooled down when she grinned at everyone and they didn't vanish in the face of the earth. Suddenly the room brightened and flower petals showered everywhere.

_"Betcha by Golly Wow.._

_You're the one that I've been waiting for forever_

_And ever will my-"_

"Shut it Narumi." Sumire threatened the poor-looking teacher who immediately stopped and pouted. His long, brushed hair was in a careful pony tail, and for the first time in the current month, he wore jeans, but the purple blouse he was wearing was stunning. It still didn't erase the fact that he was quite attractive, although people may not know if it's in a manly or a feminine way. But for Hotaru Imai, he was a sight for sore eyes.

"Dear, you need not say it that harsh." He told Sumire calmly but the latter just turned away and looked back at the novel she was reading.

"And… I have a sweet surprise for you… especially for you girls." Narumi continued and immediately the feminine population's attention was caught. But someone didn't mind the news and continued staring at Mikan. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' He glanced at Narumi and groaned. Now the female population was going crazy.

"So we have a new student." Natsume declared and swept his bangs from his forehead. Mikan just rolled her eyes and stared ahead.

"Yes, Natsume dearie. You're very, very right." Narumi replied and offered his blinding smile. Natsume dodged his flying kiss and just glared. Mikan glanced at Hotaru who was staring.

"A new student? Have you got any idea?" She asked her seatmate but Hotaru just shrugged at her and continued staring. Murmurs were heard all around and the class was almost insufferable that Narumi just stood there and tried to calm the class.

"Hotaru are you even listening to me?"

".."

Mikan sweat dropped and sighed. It was clear that her new-found friend wasn't paying attention to her and was focused on someone else. She followed her gaze and gasped. It was Natsume she was staring at! _'Could it be…'_ she thought. It was of an unfortunate event that Natsume somehow noticed the intensity and turned his head towards them and immediately caught their eyes.

"Am I that handsome?" He asked with a smirk. Meanwhile Mikan gaped in astonishment and Hotaru turned away to hide the blush that made its way into her pale cheeks. Mikan rushed forward and kicked Natsume's leg and the latter groaned but didn't regret what he said.

"Pain in the ass narcissist." Mikan muttered in a Snape sort of way and he just grinned at her. Mikan attempted to kick him again but he caught her leg and held onto it tightly.

"Let me go bastard." She hissed and tried to pull away but he held on and smiled innocently.

"Where's the ten years of friendship?" He asked and smoke came out of Mikan's ears. She stomped her other foot and tried to kick Natsume. She smiled triumphantly at a cowering Natsume.

"That's what you get." She laughed and freed her leg from him. Everyone watched them in fascination, although the scene wasn't that strange as they have seen much harsher and worse fights that show their friendly 'affection' towards each other. No one suspected and their fan groups didn't find the two of them a nuisance since where one is hiding, you find the other one. It was like that until a few days ago when Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi came along and the turn of events was unexpected when the best friends Mikan and Natsume steered away from each other and hung out with different friends.

"Now, now dears. Let's get back to business shall we?" Narumi cut in and everyone looked towards the door in anticipation.

"I won't let you wait much longer as we have wasted enough time bickering." He explained tiredly and raised his left arm.

"Come in." The door opened and silence ensued among the class. A lad walked in with midnight blue hair and mesmerizing gray eyes that uninterestingly grazed upon the petrified students. Narumi waved his arm and got hold of the boy, who immediately pulled away as though Narumi was an electric eel he can't stand.

"He's Dylan Miyazawa. Age 17. Male." Narumi announced and Dylan glared at him in disgust.

"Obviously." He muttered and his cold voice resonated around the room. Girls squealed in delight. Sumire raised her hand, being an ultimate fan girl for ages, and almost jumped up and down her seat.

"Yes, Sumire?" Sumire stood up and glued her eyes to the new student at the front.

"Is he single?" She asked in anticipation and a few girls nodded in agreement. Their palms were sweaty and their middle and index finger were protesting from the strain of being entwined so hard. Narumi himself looked genuinely interested and turned his head towards Dylan who looked around the class indifferently.

"Yes."

There was a chorus of squeals and the class was once again in chaos. Many tried to have a close distance with him but Narumi held a protective arm before him and they backed off, afraid of his overwhelming cologne that could stick to them for ages.

"Go back to your seats." He told them icily and the students submitted. There were mutterings everywhere but one was so distinct that they stopped and looked for the source.

"The sky is blue, the universe is vast, birds sing, dogs bark, planets revolve around the sun, Narumi isn't gay-" There was a collective gasp from the room.

"- Roses are red, Natsume cried before-" Louder gasps were heard as people turned their heads at the raven-haired lad that was frozen and petrified.

"-chocolates are sweet, Kanye West is a girl…. Harry Potter's the best." Mikan finished and opened her eyes only to be faced by shocked students and a crying teacher. Her calming chant did its job, and she secretly thanked her Grandma for teaching her. _'Just say simple and random things that you believe continuously until you get your mind off the irritating object". _Dylan smirked and was the first one to react.

"So it's you." Mikan fiercely raised her head and glared at the person that caused her anger.

"Yes, it's me." she glared and he smirked, instantly making him remember what had happened before.

…_She turned around and met the lad's lips. Silence and Hotaru was frozen in her place as well as the other staff of the store. He was the first one to recover and immediately pulled back only to catch Mikan from collapsing to the floor._

"_She's fainted. Drive her car and bring her to the damned hospital." Hotaru commanded and threw the keys at him. He carried Mikan to the car, noticing her short-cropped hair and her unnatural angelic face with sharp features. He turned away, feeling warmth spread onto his cheeks that made his finger tingle and- _

"You both have kissed." Koko interjected out of the blue and soon everyone's mouths were agape in astonishment. Mikan was frozen like a stone, Dylan turned away in embarrassment, Ruka's mouth hung loose and his cheeks warm, Hotaru had her hand covering her mouth and Natsume… Natsume's expression was indecipherable. Even Narumi's eyes were wide like saucers. There was silence; the only sound that was heard was the clock ticking continuously and the other rooms' noise.

No one knew how to react to the revelation of that memory, whether to be angry, astonished, to feel faint or to just watch the world go by without doing anything.

There was a cold aura emanating from the back of the classroom and they turned, only to see something as intriguing as what they had just witnessed. They watched Natsume get up from his seat and with one stride land himself in front Mikan. Mikan don't know how in the whole wide world did this happen to her. Sure, she killed a cockroach that threatened her the night before; it's true that she got jealous of other people with _loving _parents, sure she has prayed to God to give her another dad, she can handle other situations but this was way out of her league. With her best friend standing in front of her, with eyes like stone and expressionless face, her thoughts had short circuit.

There was no way her lips would be able to form a syllable, much less a word.

Natsume himself was confused of the reason as to why he was acting like that. It was as though an unknown force wiped the smirk off his face and led him to stand up and corner the girl that was the culprit of all the forces, or _feelings_ that were working their way into his chest. He stared at her for what seemed like eternity before grabbing her arm and dragging her outside.

He couldn't feel anything, except for the overwhelming desire to wring the bastard's neck. When Koko spoke out loud, the statement was a huge slap in the face already, but Mikan's reaction to it was unbearable. He dared not believe it until he saw her face turn red with embarrassment as she stared across the room, _at the stranger_, who was turned away with similar embarrassment.

They stopped at the place where Mikan hung out earlier. There was silence again; the only sound heard was their continuous pants and the trees that swayed with the rushing wind.

"Why… did you drag me here?" She found her voice and turned her head to look at him but he was looking at the other direction, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Hey." She tried again and noticed that he still had his grip on her arm. She pulled but he wouldn't let go, instead he tightened his grip that it stung.

"What the hell is your problem?" she exclaimed and gave up on pulling her arm back. It was obvious that he was much stronger than she is.

"Did you kiss him?"

Mikan's head snapped to the other direction and she blushed at his question.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean-" but she was cut off when she was pulled and the next thing she knew, a pair of strong arms have encircled her waist and she was forced to face Natsume. He held her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

Mikan was stunned. It was completely a different circumstance that she was into. She tried to pry his arms off her but he was immovable. She felt his heart, beating steadily in his chest and he seemed to relax slightly.

"Don't move. Just now, please." He breathed and she shuddered because of his warm breath. Then she started to notice the smallest things. The fall and rise of his chest, the smell of his Armani perfume… Why does she call herself his best friend?

Minutes passed without them moving an inch, and her arms were limp by her sides that she had the sudden urge to wrap them around….. but before she could even try to do that, he released her and pushed her away slowly while holding both of her shoulders. His crimson eyes were smoldering and it was the first time she has seen them that way that Mikan couldn't help but stare back at him.

"Promise me you'll forget this." He said, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"Yes."

He crashed his lips into hers, but he didn't make further movements. He just stood still with his eyes closed while Mikan's eyes were wide, but his cool, soft lips was like an addicting wine she couldn't seem to get tired of.

A tear dropped from Hotaru's amethyst eyes, and although it was excruciating to watch, she couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. She wiped the fluid and turned away. _'I should've known'._

It felt like an hour, but in fact in the kiss only lasted for just a couple of seconds. Natsume lset go of her and suddenly walked away, leaving Mikan speechless.

"_Promise me you'll forget this."_

"_Yes."_

Mikan sighed. It was the only promise she couldn't keep.

**I don't have beta. Please forgive me for the grammatical and typographical errors. Please wait for the next chapter! Give me ten reviews and I'm updating on Saturday or Sunday. Haha, kidding. But maybe My Life Against handsome bastards will be first. Hey, check that out! I edited the first chapter.**

**Please review,**

**YourMouthHangingOpen**


	6. Chapter 6: To Hear You Laugh

**I would like to thank the anonymous o.o chan for reviewing and to those who put this story on Story Alert. This chapter is dedicated to you solely. You really brightened my day.**

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H.O s

Chapter 6: To Hear You Laugh

It's been two days since he stopped talking to me. Two _long _days without any form of communication from him. Now that I think about it, and as much as I don't want to admit it, my days aren't complete without bickering or even kicking him.

I couldn't look him in the eye. The sharp truth that I couldn't look him in the eye hit me as strong as being hit by a baseball bat. A few days ago, it was just a normal occurrence if I kick him in his butt or punch him in the arm or face and we would just laugh it off like it was nothing. He wasn't the only problem, another friend too. I don't know, but these days, I felt like the world's closing in on me. Two problems.

Hotaru's acting weirder than usual, not that I really mind though. At times when I talk to her, she'll just nod and become unfocused again as if unwilling or uninterested to listen to what I'm talking about, which is all about our biology project. Suddenly when I just gave up on getting her attention, she turned her huge, round, amethyst eyes at me and stared. I could almost feel the hairs on the back of my neck tingle but I raised my eyebrows in anticipation.

"Tell me about your dad." She said and I shook my head in rejection. I thought she was going to ask about Natsume or Ruka, and it's really obvious that she's infatuated with my so-called bestfriend. I won't go into details, you know the feeling when someone you know have a crush on someone else. It's weird.

"Nothing to say about him." I replied but she still held my gaze, demanding for an answer.

"Do you hate him?" she asked. I was quite expecting her to ask me that sooner or later. The fact that I really dragged her to my mess and actually thought of climbing a mountain would've been reckless with her barely knowing me. I turned my back to her.

"Not really. He's the only one I've got left."

I didn't really expect her to reply to that and what came as her answer caught me off-guard.

"You really love your dad huh?" I glanced back at her and nodded, not knowing what to say. But then the memories flashed back and I was instantly back to my childhood.

"_Mama? Wake up Mama!" I called and pounded on the somewhat glass case that was encasing her. She wasn't opening her eyes like what I know she will. Her fingers were interlocked and she looked especially stiff._

"_Mama!" I yelled and pounded harder that I could almost imagine the cracks appearing on the glass case. She wasn't waking up. Suddenly strong arms pulled me backwards and I was dragged outside. I squirmed and kicked but the person that held me captive was so much stronger than me._

_We stopped by a corner and he kneeled to my level and gripped my shoulders so tightly it hurt. I squirmed out of his grip but he held me back and slapped my face._

"_Get a hold of yourself." Father's voice was so cold and his gray eyes so intense that it froze me in my tracks._

"_Your mama is dead. Your mama is dead. Your mama is dead. Yuka's… gone." He repeated. I covered my ears but he snatched it back and placed it on my sides._

"_Yuka's gone forever, kid! Gone!" he yelled at me. It was the first time he called me 'kid'. It was always 'Mikan' or 'princess' but I was just a 'kid' to the man now bawling his eyes out. I want to cry, but the strongest man I ever knew was slowly falling apart, his sobs silent. I walked towards him and placed my arms around his shoulders but he pushed me away and stared at me for a long time, his eyes full of grief, hopelessness and… guilt? And without a word, he walked away, leaving me kneeling in the corner._

"You aren't so lucky then?" Hotaru said, her face devoid of all emotions that it made me wonder if something was really wrong with her. Then I remembered the day when I first met her, how she looked helpless, being hit by her father.

"You too huh." I replied with a smile.

"At least I don't get hit by my father." I told her coyly and she turned to me with raised eyebrows, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"It's better than getting the silent treatment as if I don't exist. And I know that I do, hate him. It's just that I have no place to go that I am forced to stay with him." She said a matter-of-factly. I laughed at what she said and she chuckled. Then the bell rang and the door burst open and I and Hotaru turned our heads, expecting Narumi but the door revealed a raven-haired lad.

I glanced at Hotaru and there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks that she tried to hide but it was in vain. I nudged her elbow and she quickly covered her face with her hands.

"It isn't that obvious isn't it?" she asked through the gaps in her fingers. I rolled my eyes but there was a sharp pang in my chest when I saw her blush.

"Yeah, and I'm Superman." I replied. She slapped my arm and I recoiled, grinning at her embarrassed state.

"Hide me! she exclaimed.

"You do know that that boy and I are ignoring each other right?"

"No. And I'm Elektra." She replied sarcastically.

"Hide on your own then, Elektra." And a book unexpectedly smacked my face.

**N Hyuuga.**

Two days of hardship. It was hard enough trying to avoid her, much more trying to get a glimpse of her. It was either she would catch me, or Ruka would. That bloody Dylan was also a nuisance too, but at least Mikan that girl learned to avoid him too. But I can clearly see how he strives for her attention, purposely passing by in front of her, and sometimes letting his arm brush hers when he walks by. Thinking of those only makes my blood boil, how I love to wrench his throat out.

But then, I wasn't there to protect guide her to the right direction. Heck, I didn't even know why I kissed that girl. Blame that unknown force in my chest.

Just then the bloody bell rang and I was forced to run to the classroom. I once didn't mind being late of course. But an incident proved that sometimes a teacher can be too harsh on students.

_I walked steadily in the corridor, lazily carrying my backpack and purposely slowing my pace. I was late for almost an hour, which I didn't exactly mind as it was Narumi's homeroom class anyway. I opened the door and carefully tiptoed to get to my seat when-_

"_Natsume dear?" a voice dripping with false sweetness called and I slowly turned around to meet Narumi's face inches from mine. The hair on the back of my neck tingled and I moved back from him._

"_Natsume dear, why are you late again?" he asked and pushed me back that I fell on my seat. Narumi sat down at my desk and drew circles at my chest. I was petrified and grossed out and I pushed him and he fell to the floor._

"_Natsume-kun! How dare you do that?" He exclaimed and glared at me. His eyes travelled and I repressed a shudder. Nothing more I hate than a loose pedophile. A gay pedophile at that._

"_Your polo's not properly worn, dear. Let me fix it for you." Narumi carefully said and with one moment, my polo's open and the buttons were rolling on the floor. Petrified, horrified name it, I felt all those in that instant. And without thinking, my fist made its way onto his face and what I heard next was a sharp smack as he crashed to the chairs of other students._

I rushed, my footsteps echoing in the corridor, the door to our classroom neared and I wrenched it open, heads turned to look at me. I glanced at the front, hoping that Narumi hasn't arrived yet. But then my head automatically turned to look at someone and I was forced to look away when I felt her gaze on me.

The Big Idiot was grinning stupidly at Hotaru and for some reason she was covering her face. I made my way to my seat and nodded at Ruka who was reading a book with glasses up to his nose. I smirked. Ruka was the most idiotic thing next to Mikan, but he acted quite cool and calm that girls immediately knew him after he transferred here.

A loud 'smack' echoed in the classroom and I looked to see Mikan laughing while nursing her reddening cheek. Hotaru had a book in her hand and quite surprisingly, her face was the color of red.

"You idiot!" Hotaru exclaimed and proceeded to hit her again but this time she evaded the hard-bound book. The idiot ran away from her and jogged towards the far end of the room. Hotaru stood up and in her hands were two, thick hard-bound books that looked like dictionaries.

"Come back here." Hotaru whispered icily and ran towards the idiot, the latter seemed to realize the peril that she was in and hid at the back of Inchou's chair to avoid being hit. Ruka chuckled in amusement and raised his glasses up his nose to avoid crashing to the floor. The two were like cat and mouse, Mikan enjoying her friend's embarrassment while Hotaru was getting pissed off by the minute..

"Hey! Your prince charming might get turned off!" Mikan yelled and we watched as Hotaru's face reddened more that she looked strangely like a tomato with short black hair. She glanced at me with a red face and I raised my eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Ruka laughed out loud and smacked me with the book he was reading.

"You're so dense Natsume."

"Mikan, when I reach you, you're dead!" Hotaru yelled and came another chase that involved rather a large number of stumbles and trips. Mikan ran towards I and Ruka with a wild look on her face. Faster than lightning, Ruka was out of my side and Mikan hid behind my chair. Hotaru was right behind her when-

"Hotaru stop!" Mikan yelled but-

**DUMPH**

My head felt heavy and there was a series of gasps as I massaged my head. I opened my eyes and saw Hotaru standing before me holding a book with both hands.

"Huh?" I managed. I think her face went redder but a look of frustration dawned upon it.

"Idiot." She whispered and hit me again. I almost cursed out loud. What the hell have I done to her?

She stormed out of the room.

**.**

**.**

Mikan didn't budge in her seat. She didn't want to move a finger as everyone filed out of the room. She stared ahead of her, calculating the chances of meeting Hotaru on her way to the cafeteria. She saw the girl run out of the room almost in tears and that was really because of her. Options… Mikan raked her mind. Options…

**-**If Hotaru _really_ cried, she won't want anyone to see her, hence she won't be at the crowded cafeteria hence she won't encounter Mikan as the latter planned to eat there.

-Hotaru has a huge ego. If by any chance she knew someone saw her cry, she won't want to be seen as someone weak and ashamed. Hence, she might eat at the cafeteria with her chin lifted high, hence she would meet Mikan there.

-Mikan could just bribe one of her classmates to buy her food at the cafeteria or some other place. But Hotaru 'the investigative Hotaru' should we say has her ways and maybe out of anger at Mikan, might place something at her food and boom, there's Mikan no more.

-She could just ask for food from others but they all are out of the classroom now except from *cough* *cough* Natsume, Dylan and _Ruka _who seemed to be minding their own businesses. She couldn't and wouldn't ask food from that jerk Dylan, he might only misinterpret it. Natsume? No. He's avoiding her, why give her food? Ruka? Too shameful.

Her stomach groaned the same time that she did and three heads turned to look at her with amused expressions. It only left her with one option..

-Don't eat at all.

She touched her stomach fearfully and quite unexpectedly, two hands shot up and took her arms. She looked up.

"I'll take you." Dylan glared at Natsume who glared back but said nothing. Natsume held her left arm and Dylan her right. Natsume pulled hard and she was forced out of her chair.

"Let go of her." But Natsume was immovable and pulled her as hard as Mikan did.

"I said-"

But strong, gentle arms wounded their way into her hips and the three turned and Mikan blushed hard.

"Let's go." Ruka calmly told her. The other boys seemed to be petrified that they allowed her out of their grasps.

Out in the corridor, Ruka released her and smiled.

"Let's eat." Mikan could swear that _Let's _means _let us. _It couldn't be Let is or let was right? She slapped herself mentally for being an idiot. Let us. Us. Us. Us. Both. Together. Me and you. All those thoughts played in her mind.

"I haven't paid you for the debt I owe." She tilted her head and looked at him confusedly.

"Debt?"

"When I punched you in the face when I thought that you were a guy. Remember about Hotaru?" All those _Me and you_ shattered. And suddenly it was about Hotaru again.

"Oh." Was her only reply. Ruka had an amused glint on his sparkling cerulean eyes.

"Why, is there something else?" he asked coyly and Mikan turned her head to hide her blush.

No one knew what was going on in Hotaru's mind. Even Koko 'the revealer' who encountered her earlier was confused with her mind. So many thoughts raging at once that he didn't even know how to connect them. But one thing was for sure, Hotaru was deeply infatuated with Natsume.

Koko grinned to himself when he read the other's minds these past days. It was drama that he was waiting to unfold, and it has. Only Koko doesn't know how drastic the situation will be if all of them knew. The incident about Natsume and Mikan kissing? Check. How Dylan was observing and trying to get the attention of Mikan? Check. How Ruka was in love with Mikan? Check. How Mikan likes Ruka and has mixed feelings with Natsume? Check. How Natsume once liked Nobara? Check. How Hotaru saw Mikan and Natsume kissing? Check.

Of course, he _almost_ knew everything, being the only boy with the bizarre ability in school.

He looked around and found Hotaru seated in a lone table, eating alone and glaring other students who get slightly near. Mikan's correct about one of her ideas after all. He studied her from the corner of his eye, avoiding getting too obvious at what he was doing.

The images and memories flashed through his mind and he understood how Hotaru got her attitude. Her father was a tyrant and a drunkard. Another memory flashed, it was recent and it showed Hotaru inside a huge mansion, looking at a refrigerator filled with expensive delicacies. Then she hid in the kitchen and saw a middle-aged man, handsome and elegant with a hard look on his face. Then the memory skipped and she was with Mikan in her car, with Mikan flailing her arms into the air singing 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. He snorted at the girls' childish attitudes.

The man was Mikan's father, and he compared it with Mikan's memory on her mother's funeral earlier that day. Yep, they were the same. But now her father looked meaner and worn out.

Suddenly, the noisy cafeteria was silenced and he turned his head at Hotaru who was standing up and glaring at someone. Then he saw it was Mikan she was glaring at. Mikan looked horrified and nervous at the same time, but she wasn't alone because she was with Ruka.

Ruka calmly took Mikan's arm and stirred her to Hotaru's table. It was so silent that their footsteps could be clearly heard. They reached her table and Ruka pushed her to sit in front of the glaring girl. Mikan was the first one to talk and Koko glanced at her direction, amused.

"Are you mad at me?" Koko almost laughed out loud. Mikan was a total idiot sometimes. Of course Hotaru was-

"No." His eyes widened at the Hotaru. Amazing, changing her mind so fast he didn't even catch it.

"Really?" Mikan's eyes were wide too and her short boy cut hair swayed as the wind from the fan blew it.

"Just… Irritated." She answered and sighed. Koko could almost feel Mikan's relief and he sighed to let it all out.

"-but you owe me." Hotaru continued. The other girl raised her eyebrow. Hotaru glared at every direction and out of fear, the students and teachers went back to what they were doing. Koko read Hotaru's mind and raised his eyebrows too. _Do you really have to do that?_

"Talk to Natsume and tell him that I'm sorry." She whispered in her ear.

"What? No, no, no..." Mikan exclaimed and stood up the same time a certain raven haired lad was passing behind her. She bumped into him and his coke spilled.

"What the hell?" Natsume cursed and Hotaru immediately vanished. Mikan turned her back and faced Natsume with almost an apologizing expression.

"Ah, sorry." Natsume looked incredulous and raised his empty glass of coke.

"Replace this." He answered and Mikan forgot all about the incident before.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry then give me another glass of coke."

"Ungrateful bastard."

"Childish little girl."

"Want me to punch you again?" she threatened.

"Want me to kiss you again?"

It was out of his mouth before he knew it. Silence ensued throughout the whole cafeteria and everyone stopped with their mouths agape.

But Koko sat there, petrified and the most shocked. He replayed Natsume's _recent_ memory in his brain.

"_Mom?" he called but his mother wasn't answering him. He have looked inside the house and she wasn't there._

"_Hey." He repeated and proceeded to go outside. he walked across their backyard and stopped in his tracks. His mother was kissing someone._

"_Yuki stop it." His mom giggled and the man just laughed and kissed her more. Natsume smiled to himself and discreetly went back to the direction he went before. His mother was happy, and that is the only thing important to him._

He snapped back to reality but it was still silent. He stared at Mikan.

"_Father." She ran and tried to hug him but he held up his hand and stared coldly at her._

"_Let's make it clear. You don't meddle with my business and I'll not meddle with yours."_

Koko's eyes were wide as he processed the two memories. There was silence and his mind went blank with shock.

Because the man who was kissing Natsume's mother was….

His vision went blank.

**HoHoHo. The plot's right there, you just have to analyze it. Koko's too close…**

**Until update again!**

**Write a happy note today! **


	7. Chapter 7: To Be The Reason

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H.O s

Chapter 7: To Be The Reason

"Have you heard?" That line has been haunting everybody. Gossip was everywhere and classes were even cancelled because even the teachers were intrigued.

Have you heard?

The atmosphere of the school has never been heavier than before. Although there were few gossipmongers who couldn't care less, there's no denying that there was some kind of dark energy that inhibited every corner of the school.

"Some say that he was so shocked by the news that he fainted!" A girl passing by whispered aloud to her blonde companion who was busily munching on Cheetos.

"No, according to my sources, he was suffering from brain tumor! He was probably hiding it from us. Poor boy, what a unique talent he has too." She replied and proceeded to the cafeteria. Unknown to them, two people were just hiding around the corner and have accidentally overheard their conversation. She nudged him and he toppled over.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up! They might hear you pretty boy. What do you think really happened to him huh?" she asked and raised her brow at the raven-haired lad beside her who was massaging his rear.

"To Koko? I don't know. Stop with your name calling handsome girl." He threatened and turned away, occupied with his own thoughts.

"Why are we together? Last time I checked, you were calling me an idiot and I was calling you a bastard." She exclaimed and leaned on the wall, making sure that no one has spotted them yet. Natsume coughed.

"You and I were headed this way and the mob could've killed both of us. Two is better than one, men." He replied and she turned to him sharply.

"That was yesterday! Why the hell are you still with me now? Two is better than one you say, what are we, The Avengers? Batman and Robin?" she said but the latter just shrugged. Why, you also wonder.

"_Want me to kiss you again?"_

There was a deafening silence after that revelation, and the next thing they heard was a faint thud as Koko 'the Revealer' fainted and crashed to the floor.

No one really knew why, some speculated that he was in love with Mikan that he was so shocked by what Natsume said. At least that was the most popular rumor about what happened.

Koko hasn't been waking up, no matter what the most professional doctors do. They don't really know what his condition was, he wasn't responding to the tests he has been given too. Only one person came close to the real answer. She was there when the incident happened and was deeply infatuated with the lad that she researched all about him and even watched him when he's observing other people, secretly reading their minds and reviewing their memories. For Kira Suichiro, Kokoro Yome was simply fascinating. The way he knowingly grins at other people, the way his hands would entwine when he finds something interesting and the amused glint that was always present in his eyes.

There was nothing special about her, really. She was just a very keen observer, that she can almost read others' minds and know their emotions. You might wonder why Koko hasn't known it yet, the truth is that she really didn't look _that_ interesting for him to notice and pay attention to. A girl with a pony tail, medium height and ah, a higher than average mind. But in the eyes of others, one word should describe her: Typical.

When Ruka and Mikan arrived, Koko was sporting an amused but at the same time, nervous expression on his face, same as Mikan's. The silence was deafening and when Hotaru talked, the lad looked very interested and was glancing at them from the corner of his eye. His face seemed to go serious for a while, but when Natsume entered and the bickering started, Kira noticed that his eyes widened as he stared from Mikan to Natsume repeatedly.

It only gave her one conclusion- Koko must've read their minds or memories and something was wrong. And Koko definitely didn't look like he's infatuated with Mikan anyway. Maybe there was something shocking or scandalous about the two best friends that Koko took it seriously.

"Oi. For how long are we going to hide like this?"

"I didn't ask you to accompany me, pretty boy. Go ahead, leave." She answered and leaned her head on the wall before closing her eyes.

"Your fan club will kill me if I show myself. That Tamaki would carefully slice me to pieces and feed my body parts to the lions." Natsume replied and leaned too.

.

.

"Let's play three questions." Mikan opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at him indifferently.

"We only play that when you want to know something." Natsume opened one eye and smirked.

"Alright, you first then, pretty boy." He straightened.

"How did you meet that bastard Dylan?" she could almost laugh. So that's what it was.

"Hotaru and I were headed to a mountain because of…" she faltered but Natsume forced her.

"Because of… father. Ha, I don't even know if I'm allowed to call him that."

"He said something again right? If I could just kick your father's ass."

"I doubt you could do that when you see him." She smiled.

"Your turn."

"Why did you kiss me?" the question was out of her mouth before she could even stop herself. They were silenced and he turned away, hiding his expression under his bangs.

"I don't know. When I heard Koko, I just felt so angry… frustrated." He answered earnestly.

"My turn."

"What's your dream?"

"You asked me that before. Ha, but it's out, no taking back!" she chuckled at his 'stupidity'. But Natsume was well aware that he has asked her that before. Why he asked again, we don't know.

"Dream? To have my own company, to possibly inherit my father's, ha, but that's highly… I don't know, improbable?" he rolled his eyes at her answer; of course Mikan would inherit her father's company. She's the only child and daughter after all.

"—And to travel the whole world." She waved a fist into the air. "You just wasted a question pretty boy!"

Before he could retort back, they heard noises form the nearby bush. Natsume placed a finger over his lips and he stepped back carefully, dragging Mikan silently by the arm.

"Wait."

A female voice interjected and from the bushes came out a person with amethyst eyes. Hotaru stared pointedly at Mikan who froze at her tracks.

"The deal." She told her and disappeared.

'Deal'? Mikan thought and after a few seconds it dawned upon her.

"Ah. Let's sit down again…" she told Natsume who was looking at her, puzzled.

"So, my turn. Hmmm… What do you think of Hotaru?" the lad crossed his arms and breathed out. The nearby bush swayed and Mikan glared at it, good thing Natsume wasn't looking.

"She's… unpredictable." He finally answered and a stone was thrown heavily at the trunk across them. Mikan stomped her foot and the bush stopped swaying.

"Hey, and she has something to tell you.. Hotaru, I mean." He raised his eyebrow.

"She wants to apologize for hitting you yesterday." Mikan said hastily said and Natsume laughed silently.

"Tell her it's alright. Though I don't really understand why she hit me the second time…" he mused. The bush went limp and an eye peeped through the leaves. Mikan winked satisfactorily.

"It's my last question now. If your father has said enough, and if you ever get tired of him, would you, would you… run away with me?" Mikan turned to him abruptly,and turned away again upon seeing the blush on his cheeks.

"Ah—yes of course! I would stay with you _and _Aunt Kaoru _and _Aoi. You're my _best friend_ right?" she muttered silently but enough for him to hear. She saw his lips tugging upwards.

"I knew it. And you asked me your third question now." His signature smirk was present on his face and she couldn't help but stare at his facial features and how—dare she say it—how handsome he looked, for the first time in her eyes. _What the hell?_

Her eyes narrowed when she realized her huge mistake.

"You asked me if I'm your best friend." He confirmed.

"I still am…" She doesn't know why she felt a cold feeling wash over her slowly, creeping up from her arm to her back and to up her neck. She refused to admit that it was disappointment, because why would she be feeling it all of sudden?

"-But I don't really know now…" his cool voice sent shiver down her spine._ 'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' _She thought.

But Mikan is Mikan, and somehow the dense Mikan chose to awake that moment, clouding her thoughts of rationality and bringing her back to the Mikan she was when her mother was present.

She was about to retort back when the bell suddenly rang, startling both of them.

"I thought the classes were cancelled?" She asked and grabbed her bag that was lying limply beside her.

"Let's go then. You're running for valedictorian too right? So come on, you don't want your attendance tarnished, not that I mind." She laughed and took his arm that was offered.

"Get ready for the trouble pretty boy… but I know Sumire's wilder than Tamaki." She shuddered at the thought.

"I know the shortcuts, handsome girl. Tamaki has a pernicious mind; Sumire has a… horrifying endurance." He replied and stared at the sky.

"Ready to run?"

"Ready when you are." She replied.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They chorused and both sprinted carefully, fiercely avoiding their soon-to-be captors.

They ran towards the court but, alas! The heads turned and they were both frozen, hoping the other students were normal and they wouldn't shout a confirmation. They took a step back when—

"They're here!" A girl with spectacles screamed like a war cry and almost immediately they rushed forward. Mikan and Natsume didn't even hesitate; they ran for their lives, literally.

"They turned there! Hurry! Follow them!" Another voice that seemed like Tamaki's interjected, sounding nearer and nearer each step they take. Mikan was panting and Natsume's ankle was groaning from the sudden strain and they sprinted towards the halls, his fan girls running, ready to slay her and her fan boys shouting different ways to torture him which would lead to a long, and excruciating (they assured him that) death.

"Holy Massachusetts! I never thought that they would spread and station themselves in great numbers…" Mikan panted and looked back at Natsume who was concentrating on not tripping.

"This bloody school should ban these fan clubs…" He groaned and quickly took off his blazer that was soaked with sweat. The Tamaki fans purposely trampled it and shouted curses while Sumire's fought hard for it, tooth and nail.

"Natsume-" Wrong timing. He looked up just in time he fell on one knee. Pain shot up but there was no time to waste. She didn't even stop and help him, heck she didn't even look if he was okay.

"Hey, continue running, pretty boy." She called out and slowed her pace. Finally, she noticed his bleeding knee.

"We could hide there." She pointed and didn't say a word next. Their fans' footsteps were getting faint, but there's no telling how fast they could catch up to them.

He looked towards the way she was pointing, a huge slab of stone behind millions of leaves from the trees. He immediately nodded his consent, even though she couldn't see.

At last, they reached it and they looked over their shoulders if their soon-to-be captors were anywhere in sight. Maybe for the first time the gods heeded their pleas and for goodness sake, there were none. They quickly hid and made sure that they left no trace.

"Let's split up. They would be confused and they would lose us. You go there." She pointed again and looked as if she would chop his head off if he wouldn't consent.

"You go east…I go the opposite direction. Take care not to be seen by Tamaki's goons. Do everything just to survive." She clasped his hand like it was her last. Natsume snorted though it was hard because the pain from his knee was overwhelming him.

"I'd live of course. Do you doubt me?" He asked and she just studied him critically. He looked back more challengingly.

A leaf settled on her auburn hair and her face was lined with dirt, but she still managed to look er, beautiful.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Mikan stood up and dusted her pants. It was a good thing they have physical education today, or else she could have been wearing that bloody short skirt.

"Then, let's go. Those zombies might just be lurking around. If you just kept your mouth shut about that kiss…" She muttered and stared ahead. Natsume faked a cough and towered over her figure.

"What, are you blaming me? If you were just careful then my drink wouldn't spill on me and I would still be living in peace." He countered with narrowed eyes. She could sense a fight but she just sighed.

"What the heck are you standing for? Go!" She whispered and motioned him away. Mikan started walking to the opposite direction without looking back. Natsume watched her leave before walking away.

"Tch. Just leaving like that without another word… Such a prick." He muttered with a scratch of his head. Slowly, he turned to look again but his best friend was gone.

**RUSTLE**

**RUSTLE**

He paused when he heard the bushes a good few meters behind him move. Natsume's senses sharpened and he started running.

"He's there and I know it with all my heart!" A girl's voice screamed and the ground almost shook because of their steps. Natsume cringed when the pain shot up in his knee.

"What the heck…" He dodged under a small three and leaned.

"Where is that bastard?" A male voice, Tamaki's, rang and the birds from the forest flew overhead.

"I think I saw some movement there." Another replied and their footsteps slowed as if approaching a gazelle unaware.

"Bloody hell…" Natsume cursed and tried his best to hide from their view. It was a good thing their uniform wasn't so flashy.

"No you idiot. Do you plan on catching a small rabbit!" Tamaki scolded and he smirked. It was Tamaki and his Great Goons again… or maybe many more students who were anxious to wipe him from the face of the earth. But this time he won't be caught crying, hell, he wouldn't even be caught. He inched forward, making sure he was in complete camouflage.

"I think I heard something..." a voice said again, towards his direction.

"Idiot, you're gonna lead us to another rabbit again huh?" Tamaki scolded again and he heard the guy whimper. He crouched down behind a plant and picked a stone and threw it far from where he was. It landed almost a half kilometer away, he didn't know but the others pricked up and suddenly there was a commotion.

"Did you hear that? Maybe that's him!"

"Run run run!"

"Don't waste any second he might be escaping this very minute!" Another called out and he couldn't help but smirk. It was the truth, he was escaping that very minute. He moved stealthily like a cat and ran silently, using the bushes and the clumps of trees for cover. His knee protested from the strain but he couldn't stop now, he should find a safe place kilometers away from them.

He took a chance and looked upwards, realizing that he has gone very far inside the forest, and it was already noon. A few more hours and the school would close for the day, the sun will come down, darkness will envelope the whole place and he doesn't know the way which he came in. Aha and who knows if Tamaki and his goons will go home, most probably, he thought but there were more horrors in this place that were just lurking around the trees, avoiding the light of the day…

He grimaced. It was better if he hadn't looked up after all.

He took another step forward but his knee was throbbing so painfully that it was turning numb. A few more steps and… he doesn't want to think more about it.

**RUSTLE**

**RUSTLE**

The bush behind him swayed and he prepared himself for the attack. He was in no shape to run and it was easier if he surrenders, he thought. So Tamaki was going to catch him after all, with a wound in his knee and a broken ankle.

"Just come out and take me. I'm waiting in here." He called out and his voice echoed through the trees that were hundreds of feet wide and tall and probably thousands of years old.

**RUSTLE**

**RUSTLE**

"Just let go of your self-control damn it! We're both suffering here." He called and once again it echoed. Maybe it was just a small creature…

"Sorry..." A girl suddenly sprang up from behind the bush and Natsume almost fell at his butt.

"Did I surprise you?" Hotaru asked with a raise of an eyebrow and a small blush that he didn't quite recognize.

"Is that a question or an affirmation?" He retorted and maintained his balance to avoid falling.

"An affirmation." She smiled and fidgeted with her fingers uncharacteristically. Natsume stared at her with a questioning gaze.

"What the hell are you doing here, in the middle of the forest?" He asked curiously. Hotaru's cheek was tinted red and Natsume's too, but both were blushing for different reasons.

"I have a nook in here." She answered and pointed to a nearby bush that looked disturbingly dangerous.

"Isn't it- dangerous?" He found the words but didn't care if he was rude. He was tired and hungry and-

Hotaru chuckled with a glint on her violet eyes.

"I have food and supplies in there that could last the whole Armageddon." At that Natsume stopped thinking about it and started walking towards the bush, pushing away the cluster of 'dangerous-looking' vines (he calls it) away.

"And hey, it's a bit slippery—" She started and turned around-

**TUG.**

Natsume looked away in embarrassment, not knowing what to say. Hotaru didn't know what to do but there was something bubbling up inside her, dying to get free.

And that's what she did, she laughed. Not to mention, hard.

"What are you laughing for?" He demanded and tried to stand up, but there was so much pain in his knees and ankle that staying there in plain sight seemed like an alluring idea. Hotaru noticed it too and went after him and crouched down, carefully examining his evident injuries.

"How many times did you fall down?" she asked without looking at him.

"None." He lied and expected her to call him 'liar' but she just chuckled and held out an arm. He stared at it confusedly.

"What's that for?"

Hotaru stared at him as if he was a lunatic.

"So you don't want to get up?" Alright, good luck to you my friend." She said and started walking away. Natsume panicked and he pushed himself upwards, and lost his balance.

He would've had a worse injury if Hotaru Imai wasn't there to support him. She caught him just right on time, and she could've admitted that she panicked at the sight of him falling down and further hurting himself.

They started walking towards the 'nook' that Hotaru pointed a while ago, and if she didn't direct him there he wouldn't have thought that a thicker cluster of bushes was a door to a rather comfortable room.

"You remind me of that little idiot." He chuckled and Hotaru paused, leaving him wondering if he has said something wrong.

The great feeling of having Natsume's arm around her vanished at once and was replaced by slight jealousy.

"Not really." She answered and turned her face away. It was a good thing that he wasn't listening and was instead looking all over the place.

"When?" He asked suddenly when he has settled on a wooden chair placed beside the door. Hotaru tensed. How would she answer that? '_Since the day you saved me from my father' _or _'the very moment I laid my eyes on you'. _Cheesy, way too cheesy for her liking.

She expected him to know her feelings by now, the way she blushes around him, why she punched him again, why she forced Mikan into telling him that she's sorry, why she intruded in their conversation just a while ago, and why she's saving him now. Surely, if she left him there, he'll be hoarded by Mikan's fans in the next hour.

He should have found out. Because Hotaru Imai doesn't simply soften up to somebody, much less help.

"When?" he repeated again and dribbled his fingers on the arm chair that it echoed throughout the whole nook. Hotaru opened her mouth hesitantly.

"I-I don't-" She stuttered.

"I mean, when did you build this?" He turned his gaze on her with a raised eyebrow. She froze. _'So, that was what he means...'_. She doesn't know if she should be disappointed or not. It was in those few seconds that she could have told him what she thinks and feels, those few seconds when she thought he probably knew.

She was prepared for rejection, but because of his ridiculous comment, it all seemed ridiculous now. She coughed and opened a camouflaged refrigerator. How she got the electricity, he doesn't have the slightest idea.

"A few weeks ago." She answered calmly then gulped down half of the contents of the can she was holding. She was suddenly surprised when he stood up and headed towards her with a different look in the eyes; it was as if he was deprived of something. Deprived of her? Well, that was an entertaining idea for Hotaru. She stepped back and her grip on the can went slack. As cliché as it sounds, she was sure that he could hear her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Ahh-" Her back hit the wall and Natsume got nearer, she was supposedly placing a hand over his chest when-

"I'll get one of those." He muttered and grabbed the hidden handle of the refrigerator behind her. At that moment she could have sworn her heart almost ceased beating. But then again, it wasn't what she was expecting. Disappointment flooded her and she just let it out in a long but deep sigh. For the first time, he seemed to notice this and just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." She said and walked past him. Natsume's eyebrow rose more.

"I wasn't asking you anything." He said and opened the can of soda. Hotaru almost slapped herself.

"I thought you were asking me an indirect question?" She countered and played with the can in her hand. Natsume was ready for this.

"Have you ever thought that I raised my eyebrow because I was relieved that I finally got a drink?" He said and sauntered over the wooden chair.

"But you were looking at me after I sighed. So does that mean that you're simply thanking me? But a raised eyebrow often is used to signify a question." He chuckled.

"Hmm. But it could also mean that I am complimenting your appearance."

Hotaru didn't know how to react, whether to blush, to laugh like she found it funny or to tell him what she feels. And as uncharacteristic it may seem like, she chose the very latter. She inched forward.

"Natsume, the truth is-"

Then a sly grin broke over his handsome face. He cringed when he felt the pain on his knees and ankle but he grinned all the same.

"The expressions on your face are priceless-" He said.

"Natsume-"

"You really remind me of Mikan."

That's when she stopped. Maybe fate didn't really mean on her finding him and rescuing him. Maybe he was supposed to end up with Mikan; they should've been together right now. It was cruel, and for the first time, Hotaru admitted defeat.

And surprisingly, it kept the tears from falling. She laughed and Natsume paused.

"Maybe because I hang out with her always."

"Tch. She really rubs on you..." He muttered and sat down the chair.

"What?" He asked expectantly. She turned her back on him and got the first aid kit.

_You wouldn't know. _"Nothing." She went over where Natsume sat.

"I was supposed to say that the truth is, you're reeking." She joked.

"Tch." She couldn't help but laugh. The irony.

.

.

.

She was almost certain that someone had followed her. How the person did it, she doesn't have any idea. But the footsteps weren't carefully unheard, and the rustle of leaves crushed underneath shoes echoed in her ears. It was a life or death situation, after all.

Her senses perked up again, and she sensed something, or rather someone nearby. Mikan grabbed hold of a branch of a red wood tree and tirelessly climbed until the world grew slightly smaller and a kilometer left before she could see the ocean looming and the curve of the world overhead. It was a refreshing sight, but she was careful not to look down. It was nauseating.

She stared. A figure the size of a pen from her sight, stood just meters away from the tree that she was on. Her eyes narrowed. If only she could throw a stone at the idiot. But no, she shook her head, it was a stupid idea, she'll get found out for sure. If only she has an invisibility cloak like the one from Potter, or the elder wand! She would have fun cursing every fan club member of Natsume's that tried to kill her, she'll keep her fans, maybe Natsume could have fun with them. She thought and a grin spread over her lips.

Or the resurrection stone, she'll still live if Natsume's fans kill her again and again, and again…. The grin vanished and a grimace took its place. Mikan lowered her head and need not hide, the leaves were enough to hide her, or she could camouflage at least.

She looked down and repressed the urge to throw up. The height was almost unimaginable. The figure glanced around, as if it knew that she was just somewhere in sight. But she was carefully and heavily hidden, and she silently thanked the owner and the gods of the forest, the lake, and finally she offered a bow to thank and honor the huge Red wood tree that ensured her safety. But she spoke too soon, and when she bowed…

**CREAK**

"Holy Massachusetts!" She exclaimed when she felt the branch she was sitting on weaken and a crack appeared. Why the hell now? And why this branch? She saw that it would take only a few minutes until the branch gave up and proceeded on climbing onto the next branch almost five meters away.

"If I get any higher I'd throw up..." She muttered to herself, quite forgetting her loud announcement earlier. She forgot that there was a person too, standing just below her tree.

"Hungry…" She muttered again and was reaching for the branch when-

"If I were you I wouldn't try to go higher." An amused voice echoed.

She almost lost her grip in shock. There was no way… she thought but her mind worked again and she soon remembered her outburst a while ago. Her first instinct was to climb higher and higher, until the person loses sight of her then she'll climbed down from the back of the tree, surely the trunk of the red wood tree was the size of a sofa. But the person will hear her…

Maybe she'll just swing from branch to branch like Tarzan…Nope, too impossible.

"So you're planning on staying there for the whole night?" the person mused and brought something from his/her pocket. Mikan cleared her throat, a proud expression over her face.

"So what if I am? Are you planning on staying here the whole night too?" she said challengingly and the figure shook a slightly, it seemed to be chuckling.

"Yes, I am staying here. In fact I could stay here for the whole week." The figure said but Mikan wasn't convinced.

"Oh yeah?" she snapped. The figure held out his hand upwards. It was too small but she could see it almost too clearly that she could make out the paper wrapped around it gingerly. A Yum Burger, the best, tastiest burger in the world.

She swallowed. No, she wasn't going to be tempted. Her stomach growled loudly and she was thankful that that figure couldn't hear it.

"Aren't you hungry at all?" Asked the person with an enticing voice and she swallowed.

"No." Mikan said firmly and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Well, I'm going to eat it, after all." The person unwrapped the sheet from the burger and she swallowed hard.

She watched as the figure brought _her _Yum Burger near his/her face and took a huge bite. A very huge bite for her, that is. She clutched the branch tighter without even thinking that it might break.

Her stomach growled and protested, her heart went to the Yum Burger yet her mind wanted and desperately hung on for control.

"No, no, no…" She mumbled to herself and tried in vain to turn her face away from the disdainful figure.

"Stupid, stay away from me you evil, you must be the reincarnation of evil itself, go away now, go away now…" she whispered to herself and her eyes widened when she saw the figure was about to take another bite off the burger.

That was it, her control snapped.

"NOOO!" she shouted and the figure stopped and turned to look at her and she could bet a thousand dollars that that face bore an amused expression.

"What? I didn't hear you..."

If she hadn't paid attention before, it wasn't anything to regret for. But maybe the guy was her fan? But a fan wouldn't do such evil deeds to her, it was downright an outrage.

"I said don't bite that." She said, regaining her composure. He didn't say anything afterwards that made her think that he didn't hear her.

"Okay, okay. You don't take another bite- that's mine and in return I go down." She explained and he chuckled.

"The odds are with me, Mikan. Why do you think I will abide by your condition? I could eat this," he gestured at the burger "and wait for you to come down. I'm not that kind of an idiot." He said and Mikan felt a shudder run up her spine when he said her name. His voice was somehow familiar and his hair- midnight blue, glowed faintly in the dim sunlight. Have she met him before?

But he was right. The odds were proving to be with him, he could just wait for her to starve up there. She made up her mind. There might be honor in not yielding and dying but she wouldn't like to die slowly. She made her way down the tree.

"What're you doing now?" He asked, his voice slightly getting louder by each branch she descended on.

"I'm going down. What do you think am I doing you evil reincarnation?" She called and he almost doubled over when she said that. Evil reincarnation? Mikan was too… kind for her own good. He waited until she finally set her two legs on the ground, lost her balance and fell on the hard-packed soil.

He dared to crack a smile.

"The ground must have been hurt really bad." He remarked and received a glare that turned into a surprised stare.

"You-!" He waited. "You evil! So you're here huh? Here to hand me to those brutes? Well, you're not going to succeed…" she pointed a finger at him. He feinted a bite on the burger and immediately her expression changed into surprise, horror, hatred then defeat. His eyes narrowed. Was she this close to giving up? Just for a burger? But then it pained him to see her forlorn and tired face that he sat down a patch of grass behind him.

"You can succeed…." She trailed and sat down too. He observed her from his peripheral vision before tossing her a wrapped burger.

"What's this?" She exclaimed, clutching the burger tightly. He rolled his eyes and inched closer to her.

"You don't want it? Then give it back." He said and reached out a hand. Mikan retreated.

"Finders keepers.." She countered and unwrapped the burger, eyes delighted.

"You didn't find it. I gave it to you." He said.

"I found it in my hands." She snapped and took a bite longingly. He laughed and she looked up.

Why was her heart beating so fast?

'It's because you just came down a fifty-foot tree', her mind said. 'No, you just longed for your Yum Burger', her stomach said. 'It's because you heard him laugh', her heart said lastly and she forced herself to believe her stomach. Yes, she just wanted her burger, that was all.

Dylan caught her staring and held her gaze. Her eyes were brown but there was a hint of green and blue in them. She turned away hastily and took another bite.

"Why are you here?" Mikan asked while chewing. "Just came for a walk." He replied and continued to chew on his burger. She dismissed his answer and ate more.

"Of course I went to find you." He said and can't help but feel like he just confessed. But heck, he just did. Dylan turned away.

"You're joking. Maybe you just came here to capture me." She laughed at that ridiculous thought.

_Capture your heart?_ He thought but wistfully shook his head. He was just tired and hungry that's all.

"Yeah. And that burger has a sedative to keep you unconscious while I carry you to our altar and offer you to our god." He said seriously and for a moment she was tempted to believe him. His eyes were icy blue and it was saying something she couldn't quite understand.

And then she laughed when a smile formed on his lips. His lips were thin and slightly pale that it gave her the impression that he hasn't kissed anyone before. Perhaps… when she faced and _accidentally_ kissed him before, that was his first.

She couldn't believe she was thinking about that. It was too... absurd and ridiculous at the same time. But she entertained the thought. It was enough to keep her up at night.

"Where's your best friend?" He asked indifferently in a tone that made Mikan do a double take. A tinge of worry was etched at her forehead and he can't help but feel a stab of jealousy.

"I don't know. But I do hope he's doing alright." She said, crumpled the wrapper and placed it in her pocket.

Dylan stood up and walked towards her. Mikan felt some kind of nervousness bubble up inside her and she was tempted to retreat, until he extended his hand.

"You don't want to stand up? Fine by me." He said and almost pulled back his hand when she suddenly grabbed it and pushed herself up.

"Hey there, Mister Grumpy. Don't go running away from me yet." She said and smiled unconsciously. Mikan walked forward but Dylan stood in place.

"You're not moving?" she asked coyly but then caught his stare at her hand, err, rather, _their_ hands still holding. Immediately, she let go but he snatched it back.

"Give me that." He said and proceeded walking, a boyish smile gracing his lips. He tugged at her hand.

"Let's go."

Mikan was glad he turned away because she was sure she was blushing madly. She followed and caught up with him, her hand warm in his.

_Evil reincarnation. _Maybe she was slowly falling for him.

It was mad. Everything was in turmoil. Koko's head was spinning and he held it with his hands. It was like a hollow block fell down several times on his head and finally gave up on torturing him.

"Ow." A monosyllabic word came out of his mouth and he felt that his head would explode from the strain. Hell, the word was that short, he wasn't even sure if it is even a word, how could it make his head ache like this?

Someone might have punished him for reading other's secrets.

"Doctor, I think he's awake." An unfamiliar female voice said and something shot up his arm and he cringed. Injections. But the pain in his head slowly subsided and he found that he could open his eyes.

Everything was white. Almost, except for the lone vase with the dried flowers in them. He expressed his sympathies and saluted. The flowers have done their job. They could have lasted longer if someone had placed water in the vase, the back of his mind thought. He grinned. A random thought after another.

A person cleared her throat and he turned.

"Excuse me, but are you feeling alright?" She asked. He cocked his head to the side. She wasn't a nurse and she looked like he had seen her somewhere before. But he greeted with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied and the girl's face heated up and he noticed it. It would make his day to know what's going on in her mind. He grinned and stared at her to access her thoughts and memories.

Blank. Nothing.

He chuckled and almost hit his head. It was impossible for a person's head to be empty like that. He tried again but nothing came still. He was beginning to panic.

"Who are you?" He demanded and the girl was shocked by the outburst. She called the doctor. Koko sighed. Maybe he just couldn't read her mind. He could try the doctor next.

"How do you feel?" The man asked and he grinned in return, concentrating.

Blank.

His grin melted and was replaced by horror.

"No, no. This is just a dream. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…" He rocked back and forth on the hospital bed and a crease of worry appeared on the doctor's forehead.

"How do you feel child? Are you feeling fine? Is the morphine-" He was cut off when Koko suddenly lied down the bed and closed his eyes. He called the nurses.

A group of four came in and attended to him and Koko dared to open his eyes and stare at one of the nurses. Beads of sweat were on his forehead and Kira wasn't having a hard time deciphering what was happening. She knew that face.

Koko blinked. Still nothing. Could it be that his ability-

His eyes were sweltering and he looked away. But the nurses and the doctor was still busy with his dextrose, checking his vitals.

"Get out." He whispered. None of them heard, but Kira did and tried to approach him.

"I said get out." He said a little bit louder and the nurses paused to hear but didn't almost care.

"GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT! DON'T YOU HEAR ME? I-" They were horrified but heeded his wishes shakily. Kira didn't move an inch.

"I don't need you… I don't-" He choked and let his tears fall. She came over and held his hand. He recoiled but she held on tighter.

"Leave me alone… Please." He was now pleading and it was painful to watch.

"It'll be fine." She said and combed her hand through his hair.

"It won't, it won't…"

Nothing was important at that moment, all was lost.

And Kira cried with him.

It's unedited, I don't have beta. I would like to apologize. This chapter should have been finished last May, but due to my lazy soul, I just finished it. I'm so sad for Koko.

Y.M.H.O


	8. Chapter 8: For Your Smiles

Chapter 8

That girl is annoying. She usually turns up; stares at me for some time, then vanishes again. What the hell? She acts like she knows me but she doesn't. No one does. But the way her eyes look into mine feel different.

She was reading me, and I couldn't even read her.

Kira Suichiro isn't it? Well, well, well… it's time to play _my game._

.

.

.

"The schedule for tomorrow's exam as well as the time frame is posted in the East wing bulletin board. Students are expected to be aware of the casualties and the consequences if by chance, he/she fails. Thank you and have a nice day." The paging system announced.

Kira cringed. It was bad enough that she got injured in their Physical Education class. Now, she needs to stay up all night to study, and all she wanted to do now is to sleep. She cringed again. That 'have a nice day' clearly didn't apply to her.

"Calling the attention of all editors of Sev/Ap, please proceed to the Sev/Ap office right now," she sighed. Her bestfriend wouldn't be able to help her go home. "Repeating the announcement," she groaned, "all editors of Sev/Ap, please proceed to the Sev/Ap office _right now._ Thank you."

The speaker stressed the words 'right now' and she can't help but smile with the thought of Nonoko running for her life in order to arrive at the school paper office. Her blue hair messed by the wind was enough to brighten her day even a little. She stood up and headed for the exit of the gym.

Meanwhile, an amused Koko leaned on a secluded post hidden from view. Good thing was, he could watch her from his post. He had been watching her for quite a time now, and her face was unreadable, but somehow tired, until the paging system announced something that made her groan then smile. He concluded that maybe something was funny with the speakers that made her smile. But then again, he wasn't sure. He _was _Koko the Mind reader, not Koko, the one who could read expressions.

He watched her smile again and he inwardly snorted. '_Is this girl weird or what?'_ She stood up and he continued to watch her, until he noticed that she was limping and she tripped. Koko instinctively ran.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked her and she looked up, surprised. Then he realized…

"Umm, I was just passing by and I saw you sitting on the floor…" he explained but then she raised an eyebrow as if to say that she wasn't anywhere close to believing. He shrugged and extended his hand ..and she stared.

"So you could stand up by yourself? Well, you're a strong girl I take it." He said and took back his hand. He waited for her to say anything, to tell him that she needs help but after a few seconds, she used her hands for support and stood up in front of him. Koko stared in shock. 'What the hell?'

"Thanks for your offer but it's fine." Kira replied politely and walked away, limping on one foot but managing to stand upright. Koko watched her exit the gym in shock but a grin made its way into his thin lips.

She was amazing and he could tell that she was a huge challenge. But hell, he likes challenges, and believing that it would only take a few days to make her fall, he too exit the gym.

Koko didn't take the warning or heed the signs. Strike one.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mikan walked. Mikan stopped. Mikan sat. Mikan sighed… and Mikan stood up and walked again. It has been a cycle, repeated and repeated again by some… <em>anxious <em>girl. She didn't know why but-

"We're just going to meet each other at the park! It's just a-a formal meeting!" She stammered and threw her arms up in exhaustion. Her companion rolled her eyes.

"A date, I dare say. When you put it that way- it sounds like you're expecting that there's going to be something more." She replied and Mikan felt her cheeks flush.

"Hotaru, that- that's not true! It's not like we're going to kiss or hug-….." she stopped realizing her mistake. Hotaru laughed and popped chips into her mouth. She tilted her head sideways and observed her companion when the brunette realized and hid her blushing face behind her hands.

"You're awfully obvious Mikan." She explained and Mikan groaned beside her. Putting up a brave face, she faced her bored 'substitute' bestfriend.

"No I'm not! Forget I said anything, or else…" It was Mikan's turn to smirk and with her forefinger raised like the number 1 figure she chuckled.

"…I'd tell clueless Natsume about your huge… infatuation?" she chuckled evilly and Hotaru's eyes enlarged, as if not believing that her friend was capable of doing so.

"No you won't…" she muttered silently, almost like a prayer and Mikan towered over her, a huge monster grinning evilly plus the shadow. (SFX: Bwahahaha)

"Yes I won't, if you won't mention to a soul about what you just heard." She challenged and Hotaru calculated her chances for survival. She hung her head and Mikan's grin turned triumphant.

"What do we have here?" a lazy bored voice made their heads turn to their right. Hotaru blushed and Mikan's heart… skipped a beat.

"Are you torturing Hotaru? She looks like you killed her dog." Natsume continued and placed his hands inside his pockets casually. Mikan turned away and felt warmth spread from her fingertips to her neck. Indeed Natsume's a sight.

With his black pants matching his hair and indigo polo with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, it was enough to make a normal girl drool.

Mikan tried to laugh casually but failed tragically.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just reminding her of something…" her grin was back and poor Hotaru wanted to vanish right at that moment. Natsume chuckled and walked over to Hotaru.

"Tell me if she's bullying you or something, we'll beat the crap out of her." He ruffled Hotaru's hair and playfully pointed at Mikan whose heart constricted for a moment.

"So now you're siding with her? I thought I was your best friend?" she countered with unknown poison on her voice. Natsume took no notice and smirked.

"Well, you're used to being the bad guy, right?" he replied and Hotaru didn't make any effort to shrug of his hand that was unconsciously resting on her shoulder. She almost smiled at what was unfolding in front of her before reminding herself that Mikan was _her friend._

Mikan seethed. She didn't know why but it was painful to watch the two of them together with his hand resting on her shoulder. There was a burning sensation in her chest that was filling her with anger, and so she let it overcome her.

"Ah-if you say so. Excuse me; I have a _date_ to attend." She said casually and turned around, her voice higher than usual. She clenched her fists in frustration. _That's a lame comeback Mikan, lame. _

"Wait." Natsume's eyes suddenly narrowed and he shoved his clenched fists inside his pockets. Mikan turned back and winked, loving the look on his face when she mentioned it.

Hotaru watched from the sidelines, observing each others' reactions. It was like a dance- one move and the other one's going to mold himself to fit into you. A pang of jealousy hit her when she saw Natsume's expression turn hard and controlled.

"Yes?" Mikan said playfully and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. Natsume drew a deep breath to slow down his quickening heart beat before replying, his tone changed.

"A date? With whom?" he demanded acid present in his voice that Mikan didn't fail to notice. She smirked.

"It's none of your business. I'm usually the bad guy, am I not?" she replied and Natsume strode forward when another voice interjected.

"She's with me Hyuuga. Is there a problem?" another masculine voice interjected and they all turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Natsume's eyes narrowed to slits and he tilted his head in mock amusement.

"Miyazawa. So it's you." he replied and Dylan smirked while Mikan tried to mask her shock but in vain. Hotaru bowed her head and watched Natsume who was staring pointedly at Mikan whose eyes were glued to Dylan.

"Excuse us, but we have to go." Dylan muttered pleasantly and walked over to a frozen, blushing Mikan and captured her hand when-

"She's not coming with you."

And it was a long day for all of them.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mikan walked calmly along the corridor and people didn't stare. People <em>didn't <em>stare yes, and it was enough to make Mikan's day. She couldn't still believe when the school student council as well as the administration posted an order that bans the school to have any fan clubs and other groups related to that as long as it involves liking/loving/worshipping/praising/flattering/admiring a person. It was posted in all corners of the school, in every department and when the girls and boys saw it, they fell into a deep trance, involving a few broken window glasses of the student council and scattered stones. But when the higher-ups made it clear that anyone who doesn't abide by that rule will get a massive punishment and they better not know it, a student insisted and was given the freedom to come with them. After a few hours, the student came back with an ashen face and shaking hands, no one dared to ask.

Mikan owed her life to Yuu, and she made up for it by bowing and even offering to kneel in front of the student council president who refused and shyly smiled at her.

Now, she felt very, very free.

She could go eat in any canteen branch she chooses, she could walk by the corridors without having to deal with, 'casualties', she could wave to no one without being photographed(that's what she believes). She could go live her life as a normal kid.

But beneath the momentary relief, she wore a mask of agony and she forced herself to act normal. She raised her hand to touch the bruised skin on her cheek.

"_It's not your business. Stop bothering me. You're only my daughter." He shouted. _

"_I am your daughter? I didn't hear that in _ten years_." she replied angrily then it came. She was anticipating it and Mikan didn't even flinch when his hand came into contact with her face. _

_SLAP!_

"Yukihara-san!" a voice called her and on impulse, she was tempted to run. She forced herself to a stop, and looked around the deserted corridor.

"I was thinking of encouraging you to join the Chess Club, since we lack members. Please!" The male student, maybe a year younger than her bowed several times before realizing what he just did. He blushed.

"Ah-..Ah-I'm sorry! I deeply apologize for my rude actions! Please forgive me!" He bowed again several times before offering to kneel. From being carefree, Mikan went indifferent, all the while being drowned in the feeling she suppressed in a decade.

"Don't turn your head down to anyone every time. It will become a habit." A cool voice interjected and they turned. Natsume had his hands in his pockets, a blank expression on his face.

"If it's for a cause then why not? He's asking me to join his club. I need to see the sincerity in his plea." Mikan countered and motioned for the guy to stand up. She wanted to get it all out, and if this was the only way, she still would. _Greed and desperation_ has a way of messing your thoughts. You know that wrong is wrong yet you do it. You need it, you _beg for it._

"Get your head down from the clouds, idiot. You think of yourself too highly." Natsume replied. They're best friends yet their common characteristics are scarce. The two of them are just too lonely. Too lonely for so long. And Natsume wants to spit it out, all of it.

"Now,now. So you're being righteous for once?..." she laughed and let it hang there. "Don't give me that bull Natsume. We both know I don't need it." Her voice turned into a hiss.

"Ah, sorry if I deflated your huge parachute of an ego, didn't know it was just a small balloon from the very start." He smirked. Mikan smiled a fake smile.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Are you talking to me, or are your statements directed to yourself all the while? It suits your case more." She said coolly and slowly, letting the words sink in his brain.

He closed his eyes, and waited for it to end. The cold sudden breeze grazed over his face, letting She sighed and walked ahead, her heart pounding faintly that she could barely feel it.

She smiled and let her footsteps echo along the corridor, listening to its every sound.

_It's all going to be over. _She smiled again.

"_Stop drinking! Uncle Yuki has no other woman, only you. He said that himself, why don't you believe him if you truly love him?" he shouted and snatched the bottle away from her grasp. His mother was sprawled on the kitchen floor, singing pop songs and replacing the lyrics with obscenities. Tears littered his mother's worn out face and her eyes were swollen, and tired. _

"_What if… What if he has-"Kaoru stuttered and clawed at her hair. _

"_You're the one who's destroying your relationship. Stop accusing him of something when you don't have anything to prove it." His tone hardened and he held his mother's hand. She looked like a lost child, more like a hopeless teenager madly in love. But his Uncle wouldn't do anything like that. _For more than eleven years_, she is the apple of his eye. Natsume looked at his mother straight on and he softened. _

"_He wouldn't hide anything like that from you." he said and smiled at his mother who seemed to go back to her senses. _

_Because for one thing, he trusted his Uncle Yuki too much. _

After all, the world was pulling them down, and they were doing nothing to stop it.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Koko groaned in frustration. His bandage was a nuisance, he couldn't hear anyone's thoughts and… he was bored. Bored and frustrated that Kira wasn't even sparing him a glance. No matter how you look at it, he seemed <em>pitiful<em>. And no way in the hell does Koko think of himself in that aspect.

The chalk was scratching the board noisily, and the sound echoed across room where more than half the students were snoozing. Some of them were still trying in vain not to sleep… While one or two students were still fighting, taking down notes that he was sure would appear at the exam. He scratched the back of his ear and used his arm to support his head.

"Come on, look now. Be good and turn your head sideways and look at me." He whispered and waited for five seconds but the girl wasn't falling to his trap.

"So in a hypotonic solution, what would happen to a cell?" The teacher paused from his writing and stared directly at him. He was shocked. Normally, he would know the answer just by reading the teacher's mind but now, it was as if he knows that Koko himself wasn't capable of that ability now.

"Umm…" he tried to think but because of the panic, nothing was making sense in his mind. The world has taken revenge on him and now he can't do anything to protect himself.

"Excuse me sire, but I think it wouldn't be fair if you ask him now. He was just hospitalized a few days ago and I doubt that he has had the time to read his notes." A cool, female voice interrupted and he turned, just to meet her startlingly gray eyes.

Koko's heart pounded and his eyes were glued to her still figure who was staring pointedly at the teacher.

"If that's the case Kira, would you mind to answer in his place instead?" The old man answered after an empty silence and her eyes narrowed.

"In a hypotonic solution, the cell will swell then burst. Because the hydrogen molecules would enter the cell, therefore making it swell. But it varies if it is an animal or a plant cell." She answered and the teacher nodded approvingly.

"Well said, well said. You may now sit down Mr. Yome."

"You may **now** sit down, Mr. Yome."

-cough-

"Ah, sorry, thank you.. sorry, thank you…" he was at loss for words and embarrassment welled up and drowned him. For a moment he was able to catch sight of Kira staring at him with an amused expression.

'_Oh, gods of Olympus.' _He cursed inside his head. Meanwhile Kira was having fun watching him. His behavior changed drastically over the past few days and she can't help but feel suspicious. Don't get her wrong- she liked Koko. Liked. But then she woke up to the reality of his attitude and thought better of it.

Koko drowned in embarrassment.

.

"Students, it is a must that you study hard on these tests. You cannot afford to fail, your last month's exam happened to have the worst result in my teaching history. Understood? For those who want to know their standing, just consult me at the faculty office." Their teacher declared with a firm nod and they gulped inwardly, afraid of tomorrow's tests. With that final note, he exit. Koko slumped on his seat and put his head on the desk.

"Those two had a fight again." A worried male voice sounded close, and amidst the noise of the people filing out of the classroom, the voice stood out.

"Obviously." A cold voice responded, though she couldn't hide the worry in it. _Hotaru Imai and Ruka_, he thought.

"Wouldn't it be to our favor if they fight?" a pleasant voice interjected and even with his eyes closed, Koko could feel the tension.

"What the hell are you talking about Dylan?" Ruka hissed and Koko cringed. He heard the other male laugh.

"Oh stop pretending that you don't like the situation. It provides a bigger chance of getting Mikan-" he paused. Koko felt the temperature drop in a matter of seconds. "and you Imai, your rescuer, Mikan turned out to be your rival eh? Don't act like you don't despise her." He finished with an air of triumph. Koko could almost bet that Ruka was seething with anger now. Hotaru? He doesn't know what to think of her. When he had a glimpse of her mind, it was so muddled that he couldn't almost decipher what she was thinking. But there were apparent things that stood out clearly. Pride, greed, loneliness and longing.

"Well, I'll be leaving you two to think…."

"Miyazawa, don't think that I don't know your condition." Hotaru whispered, loud enough that he froze.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he spat. Koko held his breath. Who knew people would still be so kind to let him know of this despite having his ability gone?

Hotaru chuckled a high, cold chuckle.

"It is very rare that I encounter someone, a boy I must say, with severe bipolar disorder and…schizophrenia." She announced and Koko caught his breath. This guy..?

"No, you're lying, you're making that up, no one will believe you, and you're the one's who's delusional, crazy Hotaru, crazy Hotaru, crazy Hotaru…. No, no one will believe, no one… you won't tell!" Dylan stammered and shouted as if his life depended on it. He's lucky they're the only ones in the room. Koko didn't dare look up from his position. '_Let them think I'm asleep. Let them think I'm asleep.' _He willed.

Suddenly the door banged close and he just knew that Dylan's gone. Ruka let out his breath.

"Is it true?" he gasped.

"Of course it is. His parents sent him working at that little convenience store in hoping it would be better for his condition. At first, yes. But when Mikan came, he started to think he has those feelings for her. He got confused. He even questioned his sexuality because of you." she said seriously and he could almost see Ruka shudder.

"So… how're you? Is Mikan's father treating her same?" Ruka changed the subject abruptly. Embarrassed about his name being involved.

Koko's head throbbed. _Mikan's father…_

"Yes. How about Natsume?" '_Why the hell are they gossiping about their friends?' _Koko thought angrily, his headache worsening.

"Aunt Kaoru… something's wrong with her." Ruka replied worriedly.

_Mikan's father. Aunt Kaoru. Uncle Yuki. Natsume… _things kept flashing on Koko's head he wanted to scream in pain.

"Ahhhhhh…." He groaned and clutched his head. Hotaru and Ruka turned to him in surprise.

_The same. Natsume. Mikan. Mikan's father. Kiss. Aunt Kaoru. Uncle Yuki…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed. They rushed to his side. Memories flashed on his mind… But they weren't his.

"_Yuki stop it."_

"_Father."_

"_Let's make it clear. You don't meddle with my business and I'll not meddle with yours." _

'No no no, this can't be happening…' Koko thought. 'Mikan's father…'

His head shot up. The pain doubled but the sudden realization dawned on him.

"My god." He muttered.

_(END) _

_(HAHA, I WAS JOKING, CARRY ON, CARRY ON.)_

"The hell is it with letter y? Why do we always have to find its x?" Kitsuneme complained and regarded his math notebook with distaste. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"That's lame. That statement's a hundred years old." She retorted and went back to studying her notes. Every second seemed to count in Gakuen Alice this time. A moment could define remembering the answer to a question, a second would count on looking back at your book. Exams were the cruelest and the most gruesome time of the year, they say. _'So make the most out of it!'_ one of the teachers said.

Kira snorted. _'They should make the exams a surprise, that way, they could test the students' stock knowledge'_, not the recent study, the recent lesson that would soon wash away from their brains. She thought and grumbled, seeing the light Kitsuneme saw and propped down her notebook.

"If I fail, you fail with me." He retorted and rested his head on the desk. It was almost noon, and the teachers gave the 'free time' for studying their lessons for next day's exams. That's their problem- their exams are one time big time. All the subjects in just a day.

The minor subjects were the most gruesome part-students forget them and choose to focus on the major subjects. Turns out how ever hard they try to study the major subjects, they get low, or better, just passing grades. They get a lower score in the minor subjects, and both areas drag down their grades.

Kira groaned and closed her eyes, and felt Kitsuneme stand up from his seat.

"Just going for a grab." He said and didn't bother to wait for her reply. The door to their classroom closed, enveloping her in the silence. She thanked the gods for making her classmates review instead in the library, therefore giving her peace.

The door opened again, almost reluctantly, and she wondered how Kitsuneme got something to eat that fast.

"Don't tell me you bullied someone to get their lunch." She joked and sighed, letting her eyelids rest for awhile.

"Erm-"

"Ah- you got it from the trash bin! I never knew you could be so desperate!" she laughed and deciding it too strange for him not to answer, she opened her eyes. What she saw came as a shock.

"Erm, sorry if I disturbed you or…" Koko trailed off, amused by what she said. He can't hide the smile that was forming at the corner of his thin lips.

Meanwhile Kira wanted to evaporate into thin air. She remembered how hard she tried to look composed and cool in front of him, as if nothing happened. But now her act was crumbling, showing her true self. Oh how she liked to grab his hand earlier at the gym, she even stopped herself from saying thank you and tried to embarrass him in front of the whole class. But now… he himself caught her dead on.

Kira scratched the back of her head in frustration. Why the hell does his smile look so handsome, why the hell does his amused eyes looked so princely… still? She can't help but blush and hated herself for it.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting something." He said and smiled, mortifying her because of the heat on her cheeks growing hotter.

"It's nothing, nevermind." She sighed and placed her head on the table. _'So obvious' _Koko thought, more amused by her actions.

He sat by a chair and opened his book, a novsel by Paulo Coelho, _By the River Piedra I sat down and Wept _and let the silence consume them when…. the throbbing began again. This time it was worse. He groaned and buried his head on the desk.

Kira didn't need to hear his groan twice and immediately rushed to his side.

"Is it still painful? Did your ability come back?" she asked worriedly. Koko turned to look at her, sweat beading his forehead and his gray eyes embedded on her.

"How do you know about my ability?" he asked and was once more consumed by it. He felt like crying out, it was as if his head was being hammered again and again with a flaming sword. Still he managed to speak.

"How do you know it's gone?" he whispered and closed his eyes. It was another painful memory, having the ability to read minds. His eyes felt heavy and he forced them to close.

"I saw it in your eyes." She whispered back. Koko was surprised, taken aback by her sudden reply. It might sound cheesy to others, but for some reason…. It felt strange. He smiled, and Kira's heart went beating rapidly.

"I lost all the memories I read when I had that…ability." He opened up, his mind tired of the pain.

"But somehow, I retained memories of two people." His smile turned sad, as if remembering a melancholic moment of someone else's. She remained quiet, studying his face, his lips moving with his eyes closed, and the straw-colored bangs on his forehead.

"It's Mikan and Natsume, right?" she said and this time he wasn't surprised. Maybe she knew him better than he did himself.

"It's going to be chaos, but… it will all pass." He said and felt a cool hand on his forehead. Immediately the pain started to recede, leaving him exhausted.

"Yes." Her voice felt far away and he was starting to drift away. But in that instance, Koko knew that Kira could be trusted.

He just didn't know why his cheeks felt like they were flaming, and why his heart was beating so fast.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hey, I edited this for **Spica 14**. I'm afraid I wasn't able to make some things clear when I first wrote this chapter, so here I am again. PasserBy, thankyou for appreciating this story, and to you, another passer by who came across this.

Dylan's out of the bag already, so that means…He's going to get out of this story for _a while_. The start of the first climax is going to be at the next chapter!

The question is, what do Koko and Kira know about Mikan and Natsume?


	9. Chapter 9: To Be In Love With You

I'm here! Thank you for those who reviewed and to the one who clicked the link, I thank and welcome you. It's been so long. But please do read and review, a review from you will mean a lot to someone in Asia =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Tension stuck to the tile, it littered the floor. Hugged the bulletin board, clung to the legs of the students and started climbing towards their heads.

RRRIIINGGG

The school burst into a chorus of obscenities, books and papers fell and students stumbled. These were the last exams that they are going to have, taking fifty percent of their final grade. Koko raised his head tiredly from his desk.

"Who's the second man on the moon?" he muttered tiredly but he was quite sure it will come out in their History and Science test. A few raised their heads nodding.

"I don't know." They all answered sleepily and with that, Koko gave up and slumped on his desk, determined to sleep the last thirty minute of his free time to sleeping.

The class was a chatter. Students were memorizing, mumbling acronyms, some were using mnemonics, the others reviewing each other by asking each other questions that would probably come out. He checked his watch. Twenty eight minutes to go before their first exam, English. Then next is Algebra coupled with Geometry, then History, then a practical test in Music on playing guitar, then Science then Drafting, then making a web page in Computer, then Home Economics. Then… they go home at five in the afternoon.

It was deadly.

"Koko, it's Neil Armstrong!" Kitsuneme shouted, proud that he was able to answer his long dead question after much thinking. Koko raised his head and propped his elbow on the desk.

"He's the first Kitsuneme."

* * *

><p>The walk towards school was awkward. Awkward, considering that Mikan and Natsume have the same route and it was impossible to say that they didn't see each other, what with the two of them alone walking on the shortcut towards school.<p>

Mikan wanted to say something. Natsume wanted to talk. They both turned to each other at the same time and looked away quickly. A few moments of silence…

"I'm sorry." Mikan stopped on her tracks and faced Natsume who instantly froze. He sighed, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I should be more sorry for being such an ass. But for some reason I'm not sorry at all for snapping at that Dylan." He replied shortly and Mikan raised both her eyebrows. Suddenly a coy smile appeared on her face and she stepped forward. Natsume too, raised an eyebrow but didn't back down.

"Can it be that you're jealous?" Natsume, due to his shock couldn't move. Mikan's smirk grew wider and stepped back to observe Natsume who was still frozen.

"What? You're blushing Natsume!" she teased and as soon as she said it Natsume felt heat creep towards his cheeks. Suddenly, the cold weather turned hot.

"Wha… The hell… No… it's..." he stuttered and turned away. Mikan burst out laughing and the passers-by stared at them. Natsume found his voice.

"You're crazy…" he muttered and narrowed his eyes at the brunette who was rolling on the sidewalk. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He reached his hand towards Mikan.

"Get up, you're embarrassing." He remarked in casual tone. Mikan, still laughing, reached for his arm when Natsume suddenly pulled her with such force that she landed on his chest.

Her laughs instantly died down when she felt his strong arm at her back, smelled his perfume and heard his heartbeats. After a few seconds Natsume pulled away and held both her shoulders to observe her. He bent forward to her eye level.

"What? You're blushing Mikan!" he laughed and released her. Mikan couldn't explain it but her cheeks felt like flaming and his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

"Whatever. You're crazier than I am, idiot." She said and started to walk forward. It didn't take that long for Natsume to catch up with his long strides.

"Oh so someone lost." He mocked upon reaching the gates of the academy. A few students looked at their direction and walked on, ready to spread the news that the "best friends" were back together. Mikan suddenly stopped immediately thought of a way to get back at him.

"Alright, alright I lost there. But now, I'm making a bet." She offered mischievously and Natsume inserted his hands into his pockets. He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes before the start of class. He looked at her expectantly and she continued.

"I will be the top of our batch this year." She proudly said and raised her fist in the air. Natsume smirked.

"And?"

"If I do, you will wear a monkey costume and shake hands with anyone who passes by the school gate, introducing yourself as the Galloping Stag of Land Multiverse!" she exclaimed. Girls flocked to the side, carefully maintaining composure so as to not give away that they were still his fan girls. Natsume4ever fan club lived up to its name after all.

A girl giggled but was immediately slapped on the shoulder by her friend who was pretending to look at her locker for something.

"Land Multiverse? Idiot, you always come up with something so stupid. What if you don't get the spot?" Natsume challenged. The few of the other students who have "businesses" sighed, hoping that Mikan wins but also worrying for their grades. The opposing side glared.

"If you don't get the spot, I will claim your Star Wars, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings collection for a year or more… it depends on whether I want to give it back… or not." He looked smug, as if he had won the bet already. Mikan's eyes were huge. She was collecting those items since she was three and if she loses, they are also gone forever. The odds now are against her and she instantly regretted what she offered. But no turning back now.

"Deal." And they both nodded, Natsume with a smug smile and Mikan with her game face on. Mikan looked at the clock above the lockers. Fifteen more minutes.

Fifteen more minutes before hell breaks loose, or in simple words, before the both of them try to distract the other.

It was Natsume's game.

* * *

><p>ENGLISH<p>

Question Number One is always the hardest. Or the Easiest.

In this case Koko stared hard at his paper. He had no idea what the answer is and the horrible grammar in which they should be able to understand to be able to arrive at the correct answer.

'Whom wonned the very first Noble Please Prize in Asia?' Koko cursed inwardly. He raised his head and caught Natsume and Mikan having a Distraction Contest. Natsume was kicking and kicking a small, but heavy stress ball towards Mikan who always got hit. Koko grinned, pleased that they were in good terms again.

"Ow!" Mikan exclaimed. The class looked up from their papers with forlorn faces, interested of Mikan's outburst. The proctor stood up.

"Is there any problem Miss Sakura?" he asked. Mikan smiled politely.

"I just stubbed my big toe at the corner of my chair Sir, nothing else." She replied. Koko suppressed a snort. Stubbed toe? At the chair? He heard a sharp intake of breath to his side and realized that Natsume was using all his willpower not to laugh out loud.

Mikan's glare could kill. And before she could say something, Kira raised her hand, getting the attention of the proctor.

"Ma'am, in question number one, the Noble Please Prize, what if there's really a Nobel _Please_ Prize?" she asked, emphasizing her point. Koko nodded in approval, she's got brains. The proctor thought for a moment.

"And if there is, would we study about it? If there is, would you know the answer?" he asked with a condescending tone. Kira shook her head disappointedly.

"I believe you all understood the question but don't know the answer." He said. The students buried their noses back again at their papers and the proctor smiled triumphantly.

Koko slumped on his chair.

* * *

><p>MATH<p>

For the first time, the classroom was at peace, peace because the proctor left for something and was going to return after a couple of minutes. It was math, and Koko brought extra tissue and offered to those who… needed it. Needless to say, even thought the class was at peace the fact that the test was bloody seriously hard shouldn't be taken lightly. But someone chose to grab the chance, someone like Natsume Hyuuga.

He got out his phone and started texting Mikan… messages. Instantly, her ringtone, the original Nokia tone rang and it resonated towards the whole room. Students automatically stared at her, some with interest, and some with irritation for disturbing their concentration. Mikan smile apologetically. She looked at her phone and her head shot to the side to shoot another deadly glare at her best friend who waved smugly.

TIN TIN.. TUN TUN TUN

Heads once again turned towards her and she smiled apologetically, pointing at Natsume. Then she read the message. If looks could kill Koko will warrant that now Natsume is already triple dead. Natsume turned away and faced the black board, acting innocent. Koko shook his head at the unfolding scene but what caught his attention was Mikan typing something. Then she looked up, an evil grin on her face. That's when Koko realized that she may have silenced her phone.

Natsume dialed away and looked expectantly at Mikan who stared back at him. No sound. Mikan then stuck her tongue out, signaling that she won.

Koko's sure he'll fail this year because of the two of them.

* * *

><p>MUSIC<p>

"'_Cause I remember at the sunset, I remember every word you said…" _Koko was silently singing and strumming his guitar to the song when another scenario caught his attention again. It was again, the Natsume- distracts- Mikan plan where now, Natsume's staying close to Mikan and strumming his guitar in a loud and arrhythmic pattern that confuses Mikan who was biting her lip and clutching her pick like her life depended on it. It was quite the opposite, once Mikan lets go of the pick and the guitar Natsume will be gone.

"I'll be there in a heartbeat, oohh.." Mikan was singing silently and was trying to tune everybody out. Her Star Wars collection is depending on her, she won't give up! As to Natsume, Mikan was sure that this was his strategy, obviously, and she was determined to let him down. But that was proving to be a very hard task.

Guitars strumming at different paces filled the room as the teacher called for the next person to do their practical test outside.

"_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up… " _Yuu was doing another rendition of Nelly's song and strummed quietly.

"_Fly, me to the moon and let me…" _Sumire sang in a soft but sweet voice but then amidst all this, Diana, a transferee caught the attention of everyone.

"Hey, do you know the proctor's gay!" she exclaimed loudly that heads turned to look at her. Some were shocked, some were amused but because of her the class was silenced. Hotaru rolled her eyes and tapped her guitar calmly.

"Whatever news do you have else then Diana?" she asked in a bored tone. The girl immediately brightened.

"And do you know that the teacher in the-" she rushed but was interrupted.

"She's pregnant? The teacher? But I thought that it was girl in this room…" Natsume mused. Koko whipped his head and looked at Natsume. He was feigning an innocent look. But nevertheless, more than half of the class was intrigued.

"Pregnant? Here? Who?" A few muttered to themselves and shot Natsume looks. He shrugged his shoulder with his pretense innocence. Mikan was rolling her eyes and making faces behind him that Koko laughed. She pretended to be Natsume and punched her own face then lolled her head as if unconscious with her tongue out. Natsume noticed this and smirked.

"So you know after all. I just didn't tell you because she said that she will punch me until I'm unconscious with my tongue lolling out."

There was an audible crack as all the students turned their heads toward a certain girl who froze in shock.

"Oh." Natsume remarked, a glint behind his eyes that only Koko saw.

"WHAAAT? NOOO!"

What happened next was… history.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

The wind was cold and the Mikan rubbed her gloved hands together to induce warmth, but to no avail. It was a pleasant Saturday and just like what she agreed to, she showed up in Koraisho Park at exactly one in the afternoon. But half an hour has passed and Dylan hasn't showed up yet. Looking at her surroundings, the people were just mindlessly wandering and most of the population has gone somewhere else for it was growing colder and colder. It was fall.

'Maybe he's just stuck in traffic', she tried to convince herself and sat down on one of the stone benches. But then, there is no traffic during Saturdays, another part of her consciousness urged on and she shuffled it at the back of her head. No use doubting Dylan now, maybe there was something that held him up and he's just going to appear around the corner and run towards her with and apologetic smile, stating his reason for being late. And she of course would forgive him.

She glanced at her clock. Two fifteen in the afternoon. She sighed and grinned afterward. Oh, he is going to get it when he arrives. What punishment should she inflict on him?

And such thoughts punished Mikan, entertaining her idle mind, although convinced, but still hoping. There was a rustle behind her and the auburn leaves flew up in front of her. Shocked but immediately recovering, she laughed.

"What the hell Dylan. Now you're going to be the one to clean up the mess you've done." She scolded and wagged a finger but the figure that arose from the leaves pouted instead.

"Oh so that's why you've been waiting for him for so long. Sorry to disappoint you though, Mikan." He remarked, standing up and removing the leaves stuck on his blonde hair.

"Ruka! How come you're here?" she chuckled and helped him take the other stubborn leaves.

"I just happen to think of you. Natsume told me that you're here, he didn't tell me why." He said and Mikan felt her cheeks burn at the first sentence. But it was suddenly quenched by curiosity and irritation when he mentioned his name.

"Really?"

"Yep." He smiled and Mikan smiled in return. After the slightly exhausting work of getting Ruka out of the sea of leaves he made, she slumped back on the bench. He did the same and stared at the trees around them and the growing silence in the park.

"He's not coming." Ruka said and Mikan whipped her head in his direction it hurt.

"What?"

"You're waiting for Dylan right? He just packed his bags and left for Italy. Turns out the guy is schizophrenic and bipolar or something. The news spread and he vanished. Poof." He explained and stared into her eyes that were wide with disbelief.

"He's a chicken then. Making me wait for an hour and a half." She grumbled and slumped more on the bench that she was barely sitting. Ruka chuckled and took out a sandwich from his bag. She raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"You brought a sandwich?" she asked as he took a big bite and grinned. His mouth was full and she can't help but laugh.

"Yes. Any pwoblem with that?" he slurred and continued chewing. Then Ruka started choking that Mikan patted his back anxiously and when he was alright again, she laughed.

"You look like a squirrel, Ruka…" –chuckles- "and I never knew you were like this." She finished and continued patting his back while he continued chewing. He swallowed.

"It's fun to be fun sometimes. It's tiring to be decent." He answered honestly and next took out a water bottle. He offered but she shook his head and he shrugged.

"Yes, boy scout... So you're saying that you're indecent now."

"I said this is fun. Why, do I look indecent?"

"Yes."

"Daft. Okay I'll switch back to perfect Ruka now." Mikan smacked him on the head and they both laughed.

"You're not perfect Ruka. And with that statement you're still indecent. Narcissistic, I guess." She remarked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I'll go back to humble Ruka then." he replied and seriously considered it. Mikan shrugged and laid her head on the stone bench. The wind blew and the leaves flew a few meters away from them. She looked at her watch. It was three.

"Are there times when Natsume was indecent too?" At the sound of this name, Mikan was startled that she sat up straight and bumped her head.

"What the hell is that question for?" She muttered and looked at Ruka who was staring at her amused, and curious.

"Nothing." He shrugged. Mikan rolled her eyes. He was shrugging more and more lately.

"Of course. He's always indecent Ruka. If you'll notice and look closer. With that rude attitude of his…" she replied and in spite of herself, she smiled, remembering the time when they wrestled for whoever touches the dog first, the juicier hotdog that Aunt Kaoru made for Mikan that Natsume stole, the time when Mikan shouted back at her dad and was ordered to stay outside in their backyard in a squat position, and then Natsume came with a hotdog and sat down on the grass, entertaining her until it rained and they were both laughing even though they were dripping wet.

"He's decent too, sometimes I guess… You just have to know him..." She smiled and stared at the trunk of a tree, with Ruka all the while staring at her, content that he somehow made her happy but… jealous inside.

"Well, it seems that you really know him huh." He stated and stood up, stretching. Mikan didn't reply and was just content on watching him stretch. His muscles rippled and relaxed and she wondered how he got them that way…Maybe… The wind blew again, stronger this time and in that exact moment the rays of the sun reached him. And his hair looked like it was liquid, molten gold.

Mikan was glued…That is until Ruka caught her staring and smirked. She looked away hurriedly, furiously commanding her brain not to send heat waves on her body, but too late.

"Your hair looks artificial." She mocked and hoped he bit the bait. He smirked but then it turned into a smile. Mikan felt like butter under the sun.

"Your hair looks like chocolate under the sun." He replied and Mikan raised her eyebrow as if uncaring. She was about to compose another witty reply when he beat her to it.

"And I like it that way."

Realizing what he just said, what he had just _confessed_, he coughed and laughed awkwardly. Mikan joined him and they both look at different directions before turning to each other at the same time. Mikan turned away in embarrassment.

"Exams were really hard, weren't they? They say that the results are going to be posted on Tuesday. Well, good luck Mikan." He said and patted her shoulder. She snorted and met his eyes.

"Yeah. See you then, Ruka." She grinned. He smiled and started to walk away when Mikan garnered some courage.

"Good luck too! You really need it!" she yelled when he was a couple of meters away. He turned back and raised a sarcastic eyebrow. Then he laughed and jogged ahead. And before she could stop herself-

"I really had a good time Ruka." She said and instantly regretted it. She sighed in relief when Ruka didn't look back, signaling that he didn't hear her. She grinned. 'Heavens are still good to me eh?' she thought.

Ruka smiled when he heard her words.

* * *

><p>Students were crowding in front of the bulletin board, both nervous and excited to see the results of their mighty and bloody exams. Natsume leaned at the gate and waited for a certain person to arrive.<p>

Mikan rubbed her hands and looked at her smoky breath. It was the day. She clutched the small statue of Yoda in her hand, her lucky charm that she managed to save. Oh her beloved collections, she moaned.

Nor did it help her confidence when she saw Natsume waiting for her at the gate. She hoped that he was going to be stampeded by fans but unfortunately, fate wasn't on her side and she was left to stare at his smirk. She stared. _'Is it just me or is Natsume getting manlier and-' _she stopped herself and shuddered. That was weird. Finally she reached the gate and walked inside, Natsume at her wake. Her footsteps sounded louder and the world seemed to be in high definition all of a sudden. She could suddenly see a bird's nest on top of a branch, the strand of white hair in Sumire's head and perfume of Natsume behind her. No, that wasn't right; she shouldn't be able to notice that… she scolded herself again.

Upon their arrival, the murmurings of the students near the bulletin board ceased and suddenly a way was paved for them. Tension and excitement was in the air…

Mikan kept her eyes on the ground and silently walked towards her goal. She stopped at an arm's length and raised her head the same time Natsume's footsteps behind her stopped.

"Oh My Gosh." Were the first words that left Mikan's mouth.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please please review!<p>

By the way the songs in this are Summer Paradise, Just a Dream and Fly me to the Moon.

By the way, you can expect me to post another chapter this week. That is, if someone reviewed. Haha, joke. Please forgive me for the errors!

Y.M.H.O 3/19, 4 55 PM


	10. Chapter 10: And Be Loved

Thank you Gabsterela for reviewing! That meant SO MUCH! Here's a hug for you to feel a fraction of my gratitude. =

I'm sorry for typo or grammatical errors! I hope and will strive to write better.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

"Oh My Gosh."

Mikan's mouth opened into a scowl that turned into a grin. Like a cue, people started murmuring all around them, some walking forward to pat Mikan on the shoulder.

Behind her happy composure, Mikan was partying inside. _'Stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Huh, huh, huh, huh stayin' alive' _. A huge grin stuck to her face until someone flicked her forehead.

"Ow!"

"I won." He smirked and flicked her forehead once again. She drew herself up to his height with much difficulty.

"No you didn't. We both lost you idiot!" she countered and flicked back at his forehead. Before he could retort back though, a voice interrupted their exchange.

"Congrats Mikan, you're top 5 this year." Ruka smiled genuinely and patted her head. Immediately, Mikan felt heat creep up her cheeks and she stiffened and tried to regain her calm composure.

"Umm, thanks Ruka! But it's still not that good either considering that this idiot" she pointed at Natsume with her thumb "-is one step above me." She pouted but it was replaced by a smile.

Ruka laughed at how adorable she looked when she did that and patted her head once more. Natsume's eyes narrowed unconsciously.

"And hey, congratulations Natsume! I bet Aunt Kaoru will be delighted that you'll go home with honors." He turned to Natsume and punched his arm playfully.

"Hail Ho Hotaru Imai!" a voice bellowed and they all turned their heads to look at a nonchalant Hotaru as she stepped forward to look at the results. She shook her head and turned to her companion amusedly.

"You've still got it Yuu." If it wasn't Mikan's imagination, she could've sworn she saw money exchange hands. It was then that she looked closer at the results board. Yuu was still the first and Hotaru the next then…

"Ruka-pyon! You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed and grabbed the hand of Ruka. And of course Natsume followed these movements more apprehensively than he should. Koko laughed at the background.

Ruka blushed drastically that it didn't get unnoticed by the spectators. A few smirked and a few sighed. Natsume gritted his teeth and chose not to look.

"It's nothing."

"Is it really Ruka? Are you inspired?" Kira interjected. Well, you can imagine Ruka. He can probably be mistaken as a relative of the tomato family.

"What the hell is that… question for?" he stuttered and looked at Mikan's hand still enclosed around his. The latter seemed not to realize it and continued to hold on.

With his eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. A certain raven-haired lad couldn't take it anymore.

"Umm excuse me, I have to pick something…" he said loudly and strode forward, in between Mikan and Ruka and broke off their hands deliberately.

'_That's lame Natsume, lame.' _

Of course Natsume didn't pick anything from the ground. The spectators watched and rolled their eyes knowingly.

Unbeknownst to them, Hotaru Imai was hurting inside.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Mikan aren't you calling your dad?" Hotaru asked and propped herself next to Mikan who was lying on the huge bed. She didn't look up from the book that she was reading.

"It's no use. Nothing good will come out of the talk." She said it like a weather forecast that Hotaru had to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't think your dad's so bad, he actually nodded at me a while ago at breakfast." She mused. Mikan's eyebrows rose and with a sly smirk, she replied.

"And that's because you aren't his daughter." She replied.

"For Freud's sake, stop reading already!" Hotaru replied and snatched the book away from her hand with just one swipe. Mikan laughed and for the first time, turned to look at her companion who was openly fuming.

"Oh don't tell me the great Hotaru Imai doesn't want to read? A good book at that." She remarked with mischievous eyes.

"Anddd… Are you wearing make up?" she asked with wiggling eyebrows. Hotaru ducked her head away from inspection.

"Just a little. Anyway, you're steering the conversation! Come on, just one call." She said and Mikan had to laugh.

"Is that a request? Because the way you said it is like a command. No wonder father finds you fit huh?" she retorted back and snatched the book away from her. Hotaru stood up and walked towards the door without responding.

.

.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell him at dinner. But don't expect him to be enthusiastic about it and don't even think that he'll attend the graduation." She said with one final glance at the girl whom she grew close with.

Hotaru turned around with a smile present on her face.

"I knew it." She said earnestly.

"What? You know that I'm gonna give in to your silent treatments?" Mikan countered.

A few maids wondered where the laughter was coming from.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Yuki can't you stay a little longer?"

"Your kids are coming, I should go home anyway."

"But they'll understand! Just a minute, please?"

He was always powerless against her, ice cream under the scorching heat of the sun, steel to the calling of a magnet. He smiled sweetly and caressed her face. The minute's almost over and yet they keep on staring at one another.

"I love you, but I have to get home…." He muttered weakly against her touch. She smiled slyly.

"You know, I get jealous of your daughter. She seems to be taking all of your time and… you're never mine." She pouted and sat up. He sighed but didn't reply.

"I don't know if it's just me, or is she taking a toll on you? Are her grades failing? Is she a delinquent? She's taking you away from me, Yuki." She pouted once more and he reached for her hand with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So are you saying that I should just leave her in some orphanage while I stay here with you and…" He trailed off.

"And become family with me and Natsume and Aoi? That would be great!" she exclaimed, not thinking of her first statement then finally realizing it.

"Not wanting to be mean though, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm sure if she really is that rebellious then, maybe she wants release. Give her money then set her free. Maybe she'll be happy that way."

He smiled but didn't comment. But the way Yuki squeezed her hand told her the idea was seriously tempting.

Oh, Kaoru Hyuuga has no idea. No idea at all.

She smiled back and held him tighter.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Mikan what are you preparing all these for?" Hotaru sat on a chair away from the table and was enticed by the smell of different dishes that was set carefully by none other than Mikan.

"Well… If I'm going to tell him good news it should match the food and at least… the atmosphere." She smiled sheepishly and put some logs in the fire place. She knew he loved that.

"Aha, so you'd like to please him huh?" Hotaru teased. Mikan shrugged in return.

"But why light up a fire? The chandelier's good enough for him." Mikan looked towards Hotaru who was pointing at the tinkering glass above them. She smiled.

"We used to eat near the fire place when my mom was still, you know, alive," she said and held up a hand to stop Hotaru from saying anything. "—don't worry I've accepted that fact…We used to eat gummy bears and when he offers me one, he kneels and says 'My Princess, here is your weapon' and so we'll laugh out loud until my mom couldn't take it anymore and has to pee."

Hotaru found her heart wrenching at what her friend just said. Her father was so different before, she mused. What made him to be the man he is now?

"My mom refuses to be the queen and instead chooses to be a knight. My father likes to be a knight too but even though I say I don't want to be a princess and I just wanted to be knights like them, they just say that they wanted someone to protect me… and they want it to be them."

Her simple smile brought tears to Hotaru's eyes and she could just imagine how happy Mikan could've been. Her father's whips were nothing to the torture Mikan went through; at least she had nothing to hope for. It was harder that way when you believe, you hope for something yet you know that it was… over.

Mikan looked over to her friend and realized she was crying. She laughed.

"Why are you crying Hotaru? It's nothing to cry about." She laughed until a stuffed pillow went towards her way.

"It's just your stupid father… Your stupid life and still you laugh. You're an idiot Mikan." She wiped the tears hastily and threw the pillow in the other chair at the girl. Mikan dodged it and picked them up before the head maid reprimands them. Suddenly a honk sounded from afar and Hotaru stood up so quickly she almost lost her balance.

Mikan looked like she ate the principal's favorite cake.

A knock sounded on the door and the butler came in before bowing low.

"Ms. _Yukihara, _your father has just arrived. Will I tell him that you're waiting?" he smiled politely and the wrinkles on his cheeks were present. Mikan cringed at the honorific, at her proper surname that she doesn't use.

"Yes, thank you." she smiled back and nodded. She breathed in and out and again. Hotaru was too busy pacing the floor to watch Mikan. A hundred things were running on her mind…

"It's going to be okay, Mikan. Stop biting your lips, it will only displease him… more." Hotaru faltered at the last word but at the statement 'displease him', Mikan instantly obeyed.

"What is this?"

Hotaru jumped in surprised and all the color that was left in Mikan's face drained. She shook herself out of the stupor and immediately faced her father whose face was so cold that it may have been carved from stone. Smiling, she walked towards her father; her father who thought that she was attempting to hug him stepped back.

Mikan immediately noticed this and maintained a good four meters distance.

"I-…I have some good news." She answered straightforwardly, knowing her father doesn't like beating around the bush. Izumi Yukihara's eyes stared at her coldly.

"I'm top five of the batch this graduation!" She answered earnestly and grinned. Her father considered for a moment before turning his nonchalant face towards Hotaru.

"You Hotaru?" Mikan felt a pang of jealousy when he called her by her name. But she quickly covered it up with a smile.

Hotaru fidgeted with her fingers awkwardly for a second before answering.

"Top two."

Izumi smirked and nodded at Hotaru, who was staring at Mikan with wide eyes.

"As expected. Well, is that all?" As if remembering the other person in the room who is his only daughter, he faced her with eyes colder than before. Mikan shrunk but covered it up again with a hopeful smile.

"Anddd… They expect that our parents would be present in the occasion… So, please, can you come?" she pleaded with her eyes and stared at her father with such intensity. Izumi stared back, refusing to back down. It was then that he suddenly noticed the shade of Mikan's eyes, the shade of Yuka's eyes. And the memories came rushing back at him, all her sacrifices… and the last time she begged him not to leave.

Mikan's heart was beating so loudly that she was certain it could be heard from miles away.

"I'll come."

Those two words made Mikan's heart swell that she thought she was going to have a heart attack. The biggest grin appeared on her face and unconsciously her feet brought her forward.

Izumi Yukihara was too busy observing Mikan. How she looked the exact copy of her mother. The shade of the eyes, her skin tone, and everything else, except her height. She got his height.

And with that, he realized how he_ loathed _seeing his daughter. How he despised being in the same room as her, Mikan, who is the exact copy of the woman he had loved, and lost.

A second later, he found himself launched into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Dad!" Mikan gushed out and before he could push her away, she stepped back.

"Thank you!" she repeated but her father was already gone from the room. Hotaru walked towards the table and took a seat.

"And now who's gonna eat all these?" she gestured towards the variety of dishes and smiled at how happy Mikan seemed to be.

No one could wipe the grin off her face that night.

"That's easy. Us." Hotaru shook her head and laughed before reaching for the biggest spoon on the table.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Thank you for reading and I hope you appreciate this!

To Lover's Red Rose, like in the manga, he can read minds. And he knows the deepest thoughts and memories of the people around him if he focuses enough. When he came across the two memories of certain people (guess who lol), it took a toll on him and he lost the ability along with the others. Only two memories remained, the last two that he was able to discover. A secret, I must say. (Yoo hoo XD)

And to all the other people I wasn't able to thank before, I should exercise the liberty of doing so now.

And to Spica14, I am so sorry I get relapses. Now it's summer break so maybe I would be able to improve. Right-o! And Dylan is finally out of Mikan's life, or is he really?

To I Am Awkward , well, he's out of her life, but you never know what might happen! He's Beautiful is great isn't it? Shin Woo's great, Jeremy's great! I will tell you one secret though. (It won't be a secret anymore XD) This story is inspired by He's Beautiful and a very vivid daydream. Hahaha

To .Reading01, at first, I got to admit I was intimidated by your criticism but after reading it again a few days ago, I must say you are the reason why I am writing this story again. Thank you, and I hope you get to see this. I'm trying to be a better writer now! Hahaha lol

To a-mystery-and-a-stranger, I'm so thankful that someone has assured me that some people have been reading this story but just aren't reviewing. You lit up hope!

To Aozora no kishi, I must admit that you're one of the people that made my day. I appreciatttteee yoouuu! I'll leave it at that before you guess… Cunning!

To _ , I will contradict you on one thing. I am that great as you think I am! But thanks for the big compliment. That actually made me think twice about myself but nah, I'm not great. Thanks for following this story!

To Blueberryxn, I finally confirmed the meaning of flames. It's the thing about fire and it's hot hahaha joking, thank you for reading.

To dragon2414, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner but I will try my hardest to be inspired in times of need! If you are able to read this, then God really loves me.

To Dream Cloud Rains, maybe the reason why you haven't read a story like this before is because you've never encountered a seriously crooked writer. Hahaha. To answer your question, I haven't thought of the person that hooked up with Nobara but now I determine that it's one of their seniors. And I do hope you still like my story so far XD

To zenophobiaz, Thanks for having an interest in my story, I hope I still do hold it, or at least, a fraction. Good job? Yay thanks

To heyiluvurstrory, I share the same sentiments as you do. Sometimes I just don't understand why they love to make Natsume as a 'GIRL LUVIIN FREAK OR PLAI BOY' as you put it. I actually smiled! Thank you anyways

To Bane Flower, I have mentioned before that you've made my day when you said that I have a great sense of humor right? Now, I question myself but every time I remember you, you add up some self-esteem. If you are able to read this, I just wanna say thank you so much.

To Guest, I am continuing it now. Thank you for spending time!

To darksleepingthing, as I said, I have not given it much thought. Now, I determine it is her senior or someone else. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Thank youuuu! And another thank you for being the first one to review.

To Errant Ember, I seriously cracked up when I saw your comment! The way you wrote it was serious but the message…. Priceless! XD

To Maya, thank you for saying that this is a great story! I seriously hope it is as you said it is. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.

To Nina Arcoiris, sometimes I find it hard to believe that someone would actually come to like this story. But yep, that was chapter 2 that you loved so I'm not sure anymore XD hahaha I hope you still read this story even if you're not reviewing. Thank you so much!

To Miki Panda-chii, thank you for thinking and saying that you think that this story is good. Reviews like that inspire me. Wait, I'm inspired by all your reviews! Thank you very much.

To natsumexmikanforever, fans of Mikan and Natsume like you don't fail to surprise me of your loyalty towards their love team. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I will try my best. Thank you!

To Kuroichibineko, I didn't get your message but I hope I do, thank you for taking time to read this story of mine although I must admit that it isn't that good enough. Thank you

To July Passion, when I read your penname I am reminded of November Romeo, brilliant writer. So if there's November Romeo, then there's July Passion! Hihihihi XD. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope I didn't offend you or anything! Wish you all the best. =)

To Crimson-Midnight-Moon, When people actually tell me that this story is good I do a double take. But hey, I will not complain! Thank you for boosting up this story's self-esteem although I deem that it is not as good as the other stories you have and will read. Thanks for reviewing!

_**I know that almost all of you won't be able to read these messages but, thank you**_.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next week! Or after a few days. Pray tell me what you think about this! **

Y.M.H.O

3/22/13 7 36 PM


	11. Chapter 11: In Return

Hihihi. My muse has been running away from me like a madman on a Firebolt in a Quidditch match. And he rivals the speed of Harry! Sooo you get the idea… But I stunned the little dimwit although he hasn't come around yet. Better use Enervate…..

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

The wind was blowing slightly, clearly displaying the presence of fall.

'It would be winter soon'. She shuddered at the thought. Thicker clothing, quieter streets and the world- the world would seem dead.

'Well, it's going to be spring soon enough.' She consoled herself with the idea and rubbed her gloved hands together. A leaf descended on a boy's head and he was completely unaware of it. She snickered. He continued playing with his friends, tagging a lad who had turned around hastily. She raised her eyebrows. He was fast.

More leaves fell.

The world was dying and along it…something she couldn't place. But it was nagging at the back of her head and she blinked. A sense of melancholy dawned on her.

Graduation. She was leaving her friends, her old self, and she's going to have another life pursuing another career at a reputable university, gaining new friends and… making money! Oh she loved that. She smirked at the thought. She was going to be rich! While studying she's going to be someone she has dreamed of—popular, the beautiful genius… and most of all, she will be desirable! Desirable to men that has never noticed her. 'Oh they're gonna pay!' she mused.

The tinge of sadness she felt before vanished at the prospect of money. She laughed loudly. Money, money, money…

The boys ran away from the park when they noticed an average-looking teenage girl laughing evilly to herself at the corner bench.

"Boo."

She jumped that some leaves fell. And next came a light laugh behind her. Koko leaned forward to her ear.

"Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the _muggle _world." He mused and stared at the girl who was frozen on her seat.

"Well, you weren't hearing voices… you were talking to yourself. Are you sure you're feeling fine?" Koko teased and she turned her head sidewards to face Koko who was leaning on the bench.

"Says the one who used to hear thoughts and unraveled memories." She retorted sarcastically. She blinked. He averted his gaze and coughed.

"Oops. Forget what I said." She waved her hand. _'Idiot Kira, you're an idiot!' _Suddenly their close proximity seemed to dawn on both of them. They froze.

Kira felt his hot breath on her face and smelled mint.

Koko was just as frozen as he stared at her, seeing the light freckles on her cheeks and the scar on her forehead. He blushed, but immediately covered it up when he flicked her forehead, breaking the tension.

"You're getting too close!" he teased in a girly voice and she snorted. It was a good thing that he decided to do that, if he didn't, she angrily scolded yourself, '_you're gonna fool yourself again!'_

Koko remained at his place, perched behind Kira and propped himself on his arm lazily. Taking a great risk, and on impulse, he blurted,

"Do you like me?"

Kira sat up straighter and looked ahead, surprised at his sudden question. Unknowingly, Koko bit his lip. After what seemed like an eternity but in fact was only approximately five seconds, she snorted and calculated her words, betraying no truth or hesitance.

"Me? Like you?" she turned her head again and distanced herself properly. "Mister, I may have seemed shy around you at first but that doesn't mean," She neared her face towards his and he unconsciously leaned in, "that I like you." Then she flicked his forehead and he recoiled while she laughed out loud.

Koko didn't know why but there was a tinge of disappointment, like someone he had known for a brief moment died. He quickly recovered and turned to where Kira was seated, still laughing from her triumph.

"Aha." He said, as Kira will say when you ask her, before tickling her to death.

More leaves fell.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Miss, have you seen my father? Is he awake?" Mikan called out to the almost empty hallway towards the dining room. The maid bowed before shaking her head, graciously accepting the kind smile that was sent her way. She lifted the basket of pastries and bowed again, and then continued on her way.

Mikan sighed and walked silently, afraid that if her father really was in the house she would wake him with her thunderous footsteps.

The door was ajar and she couldn't help but peek in. She is her father's daughter isn't she? Maybe not enough reason to sneak inside, but a reasonable excuse when she gets caught. Her hand grasped the doorknob, shaking badly she almost let go. But sheer curiosity and hunger for the same familiar room enveloped her being. Her hand was back on her side quickly, and then on the wooden panel of the door. She pushed and stepped in.

Mikan's breath was caught on her throat as she took in the same old smell, the same old scent of the room that was once her safe abode. But there was something different—the pictures of her mother, canvasses and frames of it, were missing and instead a painting of a slender woman wearing a dress replaced it. There was an air of familiarity lingering and she looked closer, having to sigh in disappointment. A stylish headdress covered half of the face of the beautiful woman, making her unrecognizable. There was no signature whatsoever. She reached to touch the painting when with a slight contact of glass—the vase beside her toppled to the floor.

_Almost. _

She cursed and scolded herself mentally. Mikan held the antique delicately as if it were to break any moment. What could have happened if he knew she broke the vase? That she was inside his private study?

All those worries vanished as soon as she caught sight of a piece of paper lying where the vase was sitting upon. The writing was all too familiar—it was her father's. She carefully settled the vase and snatched the note with shaking hands.

_O! __let me suffer, being at your beck,  
>The imprison'd absence of your liberty;<br>And patience, tame to sufferance, bide each check__,  
><em>_Without accusing you of injury._

_I am to wait, though waiting so be hell,_  
><em>Not blame your pleasure be it ill or well.<em>

Her hands shook uncontrollably that she was afraid that she had crumpled the note. Tears sprang from her eyes blinding her vision for a moment. Everything was a blur of colors, the surroundings spinning and spinning faster and faster. There was a sharp pang of ache in her chest.

"Mom…" she sobbed. She could almost feel her…

"Mom! He still loves you! Do you hear me? He does!" It was her scent filling the room…Enveloping her being into an embrace.

"Mom…" she whispered and clutched the note as if letting go would make all these disappear. Then her hand loosened and the illusion disappeared. Mikan didn't know what to do, she just ran. She ran until her lungs burned and she cried until she felt no tears would come.

"I'm still here, Mom. I'll take care of him, I promise." She whispered.

_'I am always here, hun. I'll wait for you—be it forever. I love you._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"Yuki come on here give me a hug." A sweet voice reached his ears and almost automatically she was in his arms.

"Not too—tight!" She laughed before hugging him back with the same intensity. Her eyes sparkled with pride and revelation, before melting into concern at her lover's somewhat grave look.

"Is something the matter?" she asked worriedly and cupped his face into her hands. He shook his head with a smile tiredly, and immediately, her eyes narrowed.

"Has this something to do with your…kid?" she tried to find words but something kept her from mentioning cusses.

He sighed tiredly and captured her hands in his. Immediately, she relaxed in his warmth.

"She's graduating, and I'm supposed to come with her." He sighed again and let his hands drop. The effect was immediate.

"Then why don't you just ditch her? I'm sure if she wants freedom she won't mind." She tried to reason and she could almost see the gears working in his head. She coughed.

"And Natsume's going to graduate too! Top 4 of the batch!" she raised her fist proudly and he felt a smile tugging at his lips. She grinned back.

"Oh that's good. But I can't come to his graduation…I..I have a business meeting with some partners that time… Lunch, you say? Then I promise I shall treat all of you to dinner. All of us." He quickly excused when her grin vanished. She pouted.

"And you'll be coming to the kid's graduation." She grumbled and he chuckled.

"Would it please you if I say I also have an appointment that day?"

Then they laughed.

_Oh my jealous, jealous mistress._

* * *

><p>"Pray tell why you are doing this to me." Mikan grumbled and struggled against the straitjacket Hotaru provided for her. The latter grinned.<p>

"Oh I'm doing your hair so you won't outshine mine." She replied cheerfully and quite uncharacteristically. Truly, a few months in the company of the kind and intelligent people has changed her.

Mikan snorted.

"Outshine you? How could I with this kind of hair." She raised an eyebrow and her companion pulled a strand of her hair forcefully.

"Ow!"

"For your information your hair has grown long and is doing nicely." Hotaru said in mock politeness and she burst into laughter.

"Why the hell are we arguing about hair?"

"It's because I'm doing your hair and you have no say about it."

"Well I can always have a say to Natsume my dear old best—mmphf..." She was cut off when a silver flash blocked her mouth. She raised an eyebrow as Hotaru gave her a triumphant look.

"Mmmphh..muuucphhh…thhmphh…Nutmuuphh." She continued what she was saying and rolled her eyes at her pissed expression.

"Would you just shut up for a moment?" Hotaru hissed and Mikan's incoherent speech ceased. She looked expectant and kept wriggling her eyebrows and tugging at her jacket.

Hotaru sighed and smacked the side of her head.

"He doesn't know that I like him so don't say anything to that numb bastard." She muttered and resumed doing her hair. Mikan quieted down and stopped moving strangely.

"And he's not supposed to know… At least not now." Hotaru continued and sighed.

There was suffocating silence, but the look in Mikan's eyes said that she understood.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sir what can I help you with?" a female voice interrupted him and he turned. The saleslady approached. He wiped sweat on his brow. The lady smiled understandingly.

"Is it for your girlfriend sir?" she asked politely and a startled look in his eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"No! It's for my bestfriend… For graduation." He said hurriedly and returned to his browsing awkwardly. She smiled.

"If you do not mind me asking sir, do you like her?"

Natsume almost dropped what he was holding. His head snapped in her direction, panic evident in his eyes.

"No… Just a bestfriend." He replied lamely. The lady chuckled and walked ahead gesturing to a set of anklets.

"These are for typical girls." She explained.

"She's not." He replied rudely. Her smile was irritating him, it was as if she knew something…

"Well, for an extraordinary girl like her, I think only you could know what to give her. If it really is true that you're her… bestfriend." She winked and Natsume almost walked out of the shop if he hadn't caught sight of something.

"What's that?" he nodded at the other direction and she whipped around.

"That's a large broom. I don't really know about it but I think it's not something you would give to someone as a gift… I tried using it to sweep but—" she continued but he was already striding forward. He took the large broomstick by his hand and examined the markings. Then he found it.

Firebolt

'How could they not…?' he wondered and shook his head at his luck. The saleslady peered behind him curiously.

"How much for this broomstick?" he asked.

"Actually, it's not for sale." A deep masculine voice sounded from behind the counter and he turned to find an old man of about his fifties gazing at him.

He raised an eyebrow and a smirk made its way onto his lips. The man smirked back.

_I'm going to get it. _

_Huh? Try me boy. _

_I will. _

And it was a battle of wills.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sorry sorry! I know most of you would very much like to butter my head and slide me into the freezer so I apologize for the very late update. Come on, please don't lose faith on me please!

The lines in the note was from Shakespeare's Sonnet 58. The last line is mine. And also the Firebolt. Hurray Potterheads!

_Special thanks to _

jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga

AnimeMango

Guest

love crimson red ray88

MjaoCait

Thanks for reading and revieeew if you're still there!

Y.M.H.O

6/17/13


	12. Chapter 12: I Know What I'm Asking For

**I have not been here for quite a while. But for what it's worth, I'm here! I am very sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Favorite Boy<strong>

By Y. M. H.O

Chapter 12: I Know What I'm Asking For

Natsume clutched the package with his arm and exited the antique-looking shop smugly, and quite surprised. He expected to haggle with the old man with all his skill, but then, the man had a different idea all of a sudden.

He glanced back at the shop and noticed its worn-down look, with the red bricks crumbling and the 'Welcome' sign faded. The windows were hazy and he could see the faint outline of the face of the earlier sales lady.

Warm.

He had always prided himself as good at judging other people's potential and intention. The way the woman smiled that made the slight wrinkles appear at the edges of her eyes screamed 'warm'. Even the old man with the hard lines on his face exuded it.

The feeling wasn't alien to him—he has his mother and sister.

And as he walked away, staring at the wet stone path weathered by the hundreds of people that had walked upon it, he wondered if he was capable of offering it to the one who needed it the most.

* * *

><p>The woman smiled from the window and turned to the old man behind the counter.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright, Papa?" She smirked at his hurt face and the hand that was rubbing his chest. He sighed and raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"He looked truly desperate and determined. Plus, it's rare for someone to recognize the Firebolt." He explained and played with the rusting weighing scale on a cabinet. His daughter walked over, grabbed a rag and proceeded to another cabinet with the smirk still on her face.

"Tsk. But to the extent of giving it for _free_?" She countered and slid a hand over the cerulean glass goblet. The man shrugged.

"I told you, he seemed desperate." His daughter shrugged back and walked toward the hidden staircase.

"We're poor you know."

"We're not. And if we were, you seem to be enjoying our impoverished state." His father snapped and picked up a spare rag to wipe the dust from the counter. She ascended the stairs that creaked under her weight.

"You're just jelly because he's young and _in love_." She broke into a sprint as a rag flew towards her.

"I'm not and you know it!" He called out.

"For the love of god, just get a love life!" Her voice echoed.

Rags suddenly learned to fly.

* * *

><p>The manor was quiet. The servants were doing their respective jobs as the sun rose over the horizon and settled at the peak of the sky.<p>

The garden was pruned and watered, the daisies and tulips sparkling; the receiving room with its lavish furniture vacuumed and polished to perfection that anyone could easily see his/her reflection on the marble floor; the cold hallways with the portraits and paintings looked magnificent as always; everything was the same, except that there was a certain dread laced with sadness that lingered in the air.

But all the same, however cold it seemed, the room at the end of the corridor along the third floor echoed happiness.

"Mikan, you don't know what you're doing." Hotaru deadpanned and struggled against her bindings.

"Then forgive me, for I don't know what I'm doing." Mikan simply replied and reached for the brush on the dresser and dipped it on paint, er, make-up.

"Mikan you don't know what you're doing, really." Hotaru repeated and Mikan merely nodded, concentrated in her work.

"Mikan, I am not a painting." She almost shouted and freed one leg from the duct tape. Mikan nodded once more.

"It's alright, paintings are beautiful." She said thoughtfully and dipped her brush once more. Hotaru's eyes widened in irritation.

"I'm not an abstract painting!" She wailed.

"Oh gods, Mikan. Please let me go and just do it myself." She pleaded and jumped from her chair, but she was bound to it that she bounced. Mikan grinned.

"I didn't ask you to do this to me a while ago. I'm just returning the favor." She replied in a sickeningly sweet voice that Hotaru cringed.

"I am being the better person now and asking for forgiveness—"She started before the artist interrupted her speech by patting her nose.

"There goes. You're done!" Mikan declared and stood a foot away, appraising her work.

"I am good. I should consider this as a profession."

"Not a make-up artist, a painter Mikan, _painter_." Hotaru emphasized as she stared at herself in the mirror while her friend undid the bindings. Mikan glanced up.

"Oh. You look like the woman from Van Gogh's _Scream_. I really am good." She muttered and grinned once more as Hotaru grabbed a wet cloth and furiously rubbed the paint, er, make-up from her face.

"We wasted time. The program is going to start 45 minutes from now." Hotaru sighed and started fixing herself. Mikan just plopped on the couch, busying herself with a copy of Hemingway's _The Old Man and the Sea_. They stayed in silence before she placed the book down.

"Why am I wearing a dress, Hotaru?" Mikan fidgeted at the edge of her green dress. Hotaru paused and stared at Mikan.

"It's graduation day." She said simply and sighed. She knew what was going on in her mind.

"But is it… worth it?" _Will he really come today? _

Hotaru went back to powdering her face, staring at her reflection once more.

"Yes." _He will._

* * *

><p>It took approximately 20 minutes for Hotaru to prepare, leaving them enough time to lag around. Mikan was fidgety and couldn't stop rubbing her thumb with her middle finger, a sign of her nervousness. Hotaru sighed for the nth time and grabbed her arm to lead her down the polished staircase.<p>

"Don't you look like a slut today?" She teased and immediately, Mikan snapped up.

"I do? Let me go change into my slacks and polo shirt for a minute—" She snatched back her arm and was supposedly rushing up the stairs before Hotaru grabbed her once more.

"Can't you take a joke Mikan? It's ok, you look beautiful in that simple way." She reasoned and waited for a few seconds for her companion to relax. She felt the tension from her muscles release.

"Oh wait Hotaru, I have something for you." This time, she rushed down the stairs and towards the huge, golden sofa in the middle. She crouched and reached an arm under to retrieve a plain white package.

Hotaru watched her movements with a mixture of amusement and wariness, and then surprise. She stared at the wrapped object stretched out to her.

"Umm, here. This is for you. Happy Graduation Day?" Mikan muttered anxiously. Hotaru still didn't say anything and just stared at the package as if it were a cockroach trying to swim.

"Am I supposed to say something…" Mikan inclined the package towards her friend who was frozen.

"Sorry for my fabulous painting skills? Happy Graduation Day again?" She stuttered and almost gave up when Hotaru suddenly sunk to the ground and hid her face in her hands.

"Did I do something? Did I say something? Okay, it's alright, forget about this, I'm sorry for even thinking—" She stopped when Hotaru looked up with moist in her eyes.

"It's alright, idiot. I'm taking that." She snapped and suddenly the package was gone from her hand. Mikan watched nervously as Hotaru stared once more at the object.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Wait idiot, I'm ingraining this to my memory." Mikan clamped her mouth shut and was tempted to exit the house when she started ripping the wrap.

"It's a camera." Hotaru mouthed in awe and her companion grinned and wrung her hands in excitement.

"It's a Polaroid camera! Am I not amazing?" She exclaimed and grinned when a few of the servants passed by. Two of the maids stopped in their tracks dropping towels and the silverware that the clattering echoed. A few more staff rushed to the scene and the reactions were priceless.

"Master… Mikan?" A woman whispered, her eyes wide and scanning the younger's figure.

"She's wearing a dress!"

"Isn't that make-up?"

"How in the world did Hotaru manage…?" Mutterings could be heard as they stared at Mikan and her attire. The latter only laughed and motioned them forward.

"Come on, Hotaru. Let's take a picture." She grinned and was handed the camera. Hotaru stood still against the grand backdrop and smiled, truly. The picture was immediately printed and Hotaru clutched the film, fascinated.

Mikan motioned the present staff to come forward and they did, after a few seconds of hesitation. She took the picture and laughed at the various expressions of the people in it.

"Come on, Hotaru. Let's go." She grinned and walked past the door, too fast that Hotaru was only able to capture a photo of her exiting the house, auburn hair flowing with the wind. Her face was hidden from view, and Hotaru felt a cold feeling crawl up her spine.

She dismissed it and followed after her, not noticing the worried stares the servants bore as they left.

* * *

><p>Natsume glanced at the crowd, looking for a spot of dark auburn in the ocean of hues. He had seen Ruka with his posh aunt, looking as they were having a heated discussion. Most of his classmates were there, wearing ridiculous outfits under their togas and chatting excitedly.<p>

"Natsume!" A familiar voice interrupted him from his search just as a pair of hands clutched his shoulders.

"We thought we lost you! Oh… I knew I picked the right suit! Red tie really suits you. It brings out my eyes." Kaoru exclaimed and patted her own shoulder. Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Who are you waiting for… Ah, there she is!" Natsume whipped around, looking over the heads of the passers-by glancing non-too discreetly at him. Then he saw her.

She was wearing a crimson dress that highlighted her long, creamy legs, and a black cardigan over it. But she was stunning all the same. Her hair was curled and she smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hotaru."

"Natsume." Aoi smiled knowingly at her mother who pinched her arm at her blatant display. Hotaru was staring at the character who kept glancing at the crowd, oblivious to the attention directed at him. Kaoru took a glimpse at Hotaru's expression before taking Natsume by the arm and leading him away.

"What?" He snapped, showing no reaction although the hold on his arm visibly tightened.

"Say something to her!"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you should know better than that." Kaoru steered him towards where Hotaru was, smiling apologetically. Hotaru just bowed her head before returning the gesture. Natsume sighed.

"Hi Hotaru. Happy graduation." He offered a hand and the eyes of the onlookers, especially those who were watching the exchange hopefully popped out. They turned away from the painful sight.

"Oh." A monosyllable was the only thing that left Hotaru's lips. She stared at his outstretched hand.

"Oh?" Natsume was getting impatient, why the hell do people keep on interrupting his search! He eyed the crowd, his hand still offered. Hotaru took it hesitantly.

"Happy graduation day too." She forced the words out and glanced at Kaoru who was staring at her embarrassedly.

"—You look wonderful ma'am." She smiled and Kaoru wiped a tear for Natsume's ignorance. Or numbness. Just… painful.

The older woman swooped at her words.

"Oh Hotaru, do you have plans after the ceremony?" She moved forward and grabbed the hand from Natsume's. Hotaru tried not to look disappointed at releasing the warm hand from hers.

"Umm, I don't?"

"Perfect! You're joining us for dinner. And mind you, it's a special dinner, we have a special guest!" She exclaimed and clasped Hotaru's hand tightly that she winced. Aoi sighed.

"Okay."

"You don't have any plans right?" Hotaru glanced at Natsume and smirked.

"No, I don't."

Kira watched the encounter between the two raven-heads dejectedly. She couldn't help but feel a slight pity for Hotaru, whose infatuation has gone unnoticed by Natsume. Well, how could he? He was busy searching the crowd for Mikan. And Kaoru, Aoi, Hotaru and everyone else knew that.

It was an open secret that Natsume was smitten with Mikan.

Everyone else knew except the two parties involved, of course. Just like a cheesy shoujo manga. Kira hated those.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" A voice whispered in her left ear and the hairs on the back of her neck stood at the warm breath. She pushed an elbow back and was greeted by a satisfying groan.

"Hmm. What has been too long?" She hummed and turned around, pleased to see that the culprit was crouched and clutching his ribs.

"What was that for?" Koko yelled, earning a few annoyed stares. Kira sighed.

"That's for… nothing. Now don't change the subject you silly sparrow." She chided and took a step towards him. He retreated fearfully, with narrowed eyes.

"Silly sparrow? You're calling me silly and a sparrow? What the—"

"You kinda look like one, admit it."

"Excuse me, Ms. Suichiro. I do not look like a sparrow." He 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest, wrinking his polo that was the same hue as the sunset. Kira laughed.

"Well, you do, Mr. Yome. Especially with that orange outfit of yours." At this, Koko flushed beet red and turned away, raising a hand to his hair to ruffle it. Kira had to avert her eyes lest she admit that he looked adorable. Then it dawned upon her.

"Where's Mikan? Have you seen her?"

"It's from my uncle. He insisted that I wear—"

"Ok I don't care, hey have you seen her?"

"It supposedly is a lucky polo, I know it's ridiculous but—"

"IT'S ALRIGHT!" She burst out and clutched his shoulders to get his attention. Koko turned to her, startled, and was more when he realized what she was doing.

"It's really alright? My polo…?" He asked in a small voice, looking anywhere but at Kira's dangerously blue eyes.

"Yes! So focus on my question. Have. You. Seen. Mikan?" She enunciated every word, barely noticing that the lounge was emptying and the people were shuffling towards the hall. Koko seemed to return to his senses and grabbed Kira's hand away from his shoulders.

"I thought I saw her by the entrance. It looked like she was waiting for someone, though." He responded, unaware that he was still clutching her hands. Kira cocked her head to the side.

"Ah. That's why she wasn't with Hotaru. Speaking of Hotaru? Did you see… that?" She pointed at the direction where they once were, and for the first time in a few minutes, perceived that he was holding her hand. She coughed.

"Umm… Yome?" She spoke awkwardly. _Okay Kira not too obvious not too obvious. You're over him, right? _

"Yes?"

"Please let go of me."

"Oh sorry! I didn't notice…" He released her hands as if burnt. Kira's eyebrow rose as if insulted and she hid her hands behind her back.

"Ummm… Hotaru looked rather lovely, didn't she?" She started and looked around once more. There was no one left, except the both of them.

"Yes. But there's something off about her. I have the feels." Koko replied and leaned against the wall.

"You have the feels?" She asked incredulously and he just stared at her smugly.

"Once a mind-reader, always a mind-reader."

"Yeah, whatever you say. But I pity her to some degree. Liking a very oblivious to the point of absurdity- boy is a pain in the ass. Or the heart." She muttered and walked towards the mahogany doors.

Koko watched her silently, trying not to notice how slim and athletic she looked, wearing that blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her hair wasn't restrained by any band, that it was caught by the wind.

She was pretty, in that odd, sort of way.

Koko hated himself for admitting that.

He pushed himself from the wall and jogged after her, the sound of the leaves swirling in wind and their footsteps the only thing discernible.

"Well, you seem to know how bad she feels." He pointed out, and had to deal with a stinging ear on their way to the doors that separated them from the crowd.

The first thing Kira noted was the hot gust of air that blew onto her face when she pushed open the door. It was stuffed inside, and she wrinkled her nose at the smell- a mixture of sweat, perfume and bad breath—that assaulted her nose.

Koko was next to come in and he immediately wished he hadn't. But there was no choice now, he had to finish the bothersome program to get it over with.

"Oh, there she is." Kira nudged him and pointed at the last row, where Mikan was sitting, evidently nervous.

"Why isn't she sitting at the third row with the rest of the honors?" He asked and stared at Mikan who had an unoccupied seat beside her and seemed to be reserving it for someone.

"You said that she was waiting for someone."

"Hmm. I said that."

* * *

><p>Mikan wasn't nervous one bit. The narrator had been lying—she wasn't rubbing her thumb with her middle finger, she wasn't sweating profusely that her white dress clung to her back, she wasn't looking around as if she were a criminal, and she wasn't in the verge of panic, nope.<p>

It was expected, she sighed. She knew that if her father were coming, he was going to be late. But no matter, no matter. It was a miracle that he even agreed to attend the '_nonsensical'_ ceremony.

She had to remind herself to forget that he was attending this for Hotaru. No, he was doing this for her too!

_"Top two."_

_"As expected. Well, is that all?"_

Her father was doing this for her. Yes, for her.

They were asked to stand, the doxology was sung and the principal was delivering her opening remarks when she noticed.

Natsume was motioning furiously at her and the seat beside him, and she could almost recognize what he was mouthing. It had to be along the lines of _'idiot you come here', 'are you mad?', _and_ 'what the hell are you doing?' _

She just grinned and gave him a thumbs-up sign and was relieved that he finally gave up and turned back to the front. She saw Hotaru stealing glances at Natsume, and Ruka leaning forward, quite embarrassed and annoyed at the display.

The principal had finished his speech and a guest speaker, wearing camouflage and multiple pins, was introduced. She nodded, impressed at the soldier's gait. Mikan could barely register his words about _family, loyalty_ and love. Such succinctness was his pronunciation and his low tone, that she felt her head drop.

But no! She raised her head and forced her eyes to search the crowd. He had to be somewhere, maybe stuck behind a group of fat grandmothers; maybe he left the hall and was waiting outside because of the smell. Yes… that has to be it.

She almost made up her mind to focus on the program when a flash of black caught her eye. Mikan snapped her head in the former direction and felt her chest fill with relief.

He was standing stiffly, wearing an all-black suit that matched his posture. Mikan smiled at the thought of him shuffling inside with all the other parents and ruing his contact with the noisy creatures. He found a good spot though, the crowd wasn't so thick and the air shouldn't be the same.

She stared at him, hoping that he would catch her gaze, but he wasn't paying attention to the program or the people around him.

Something was different. He was smiling.

At this observation, Mikan straightened in her seat and narrowed her eyes to get a better view. He was smiling, but not at her. There has to be someone…

Oh.

Mikan couldn't help a grin form on her lips as she caught sight of Aunt Kaoru smiling up at him. _So they know each other_, she thought. _Does Natsume know?_

Names were being called now; the speaker had finished his speech long ago. Students were ascending the stage with their parents in tow, beaming.

Tsubasa Ando walked up the stairs with a young, beautiful woman clinging onto his arm. It took a moment for the others to realize that this was his mother, and the most of the hall's population gaped at the curvy woman and her Chanel bag. Tsubasa merely winked.

Misaki strutted her way, leaving her aunt to hold onto dusty maroon the curtains. She sneezed loudly and many people suppressed laughter that the hall was filled with awkward coughs.

Names were being called out in a grand tone, as if the emcee were a referee in boxing. But Mikan paid no mind to the snickers, she turned to look for his father in the crowd.

Holding hands.

Mikan's brain cells froze for a minute when she saw the entwined hands of her father and Aunt Kaoru. They weren't looking at each other but a contented smile was present on their faces.

She ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach and stared on. Her father didn't seem aware of her attention.

"And finally, ladies and gentlemen, the exceptional Students of Class 2009." The speakers boomed and the hall thundered with applause. The honor students from the third row stood simultaneously and the volume of the cheers increased.

"You packing made it!"

"Go nerdos!"

"Make way for the King!" Three students stood and beat on their chests, flashing _their 'Yuu are the King'_ badges. The other students followed and soon after, they were all chanting _'Yuu are the King'. _

Mikan chanced a glance in his father's direction, only to see that his gaze was on the stage, watching as the Top Ten student claimed his diploma. Occasionally he would lean down for Aunt Kaoru to whisper something in his ear and he would return the favor.

Mikan almost missed her name until a student shoved her forward.

"Sakura Mikan."

She walked quickly from her position and towards the stage, grinning when Tamaki release red heart-shaped balloons that the principal struggled to reach.

She received her diploma and a small bronze box containing the medal gratefully, before turning, expecting her father to be there.

She was met by an empty space.

"Ms. Sakura, where is your guardian?" The vice-principal whispered. Mikan forced a smile and grabbed the medal from its box.

"Umm… He's busy with something… But it's okay… There!" Her hands were shaking as she placed it around her neck quickly, praying that no one would notice. She faced the camera with a smile.

"But—"

"I'm alright. Is it fine if I go back now?" Mikan cut-off, aware of the whisperings around her. She descended from the stage shakily and tried her best not to glance at his father's direction.

"Hyuuga Natsume."

A deafening applause followed and Mikan watched with pride as Aunt Kaoru and Aoi strutted down the aisle as if they were in a pageant. Natsume's [unallowed but not disbanded] fan club offered the pair pink roses which they accepted gratefully.

She laughed at Natsume's embarrassed expression when the two reached him and slung an arm around his. The audience noticed this and muffled their laughter upon seeing the glare directed at them.

Mikan took out her phone and was supposed to capture the second when suddenly the noises ceased. She looked up and her breath was caught in her throat.

A man, clad in an all-black suit followed the Natsume's wake. There were hard lines on his face and he walked with some kind of cold confidence, but there was no denying that he was handsome.

Aunt Kaoru gave him a smile, and Mikan knew.

Her heart beat so quickly inside her chest that she thought that her ribs might break and pierce her flesh, it was scorching hot that it took all her willpower not to rip off the toga and dress from herself, suddenly, suddenly, the world was spinning and going out of control she couldn't see the images were swirling into a mirage of colors—blue, back, green…

She stood up and didn't look back, exiting the hall as silently as she could. As if she was never there.

* * *

><p>"Father."<p>

She whispered the tiniest of whispers, almost inaudible but he heard it. He squeezed Kaoru's hand and slipped away from the crowd departing from the hall.

Mikan didn't know if she should be glad that he even responded to her calling him 'father', but she smiled all the same as he approached and pointed to a more secluded area around the corner. Her smile didn't falter even if she noticed that he dared not touch her.

"You came." She beamed up at him, but she was met by a cold stare. _What happened to your smile with Aunt Kaoru? _

"I did. And I'm leaving." He responded coolly and took out his phone to type. She waited patiently, rubbing her thumb with her middle finger anxiously.

"Wouldn't we have a celebratory dinner?" _Just this once? _ She raised the question hopefully stepping forward.

"No. Do whatever you want, go home." He said simply and turned away, preoccupied by his phone. She seized his arm out of impulse and regretted it the moment they made contact and he stared at her.

"Don't touch me." Izumi spat and freed his arm from her grasp. He was walking away before she could utter another word.

* * *

><p>"Yuki? Oh there you are… We thought you ditched us for your rebellious daughter." Kaoru chided and reached for his hand.<p>

"I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that _ever." _ He smiled and led her away, much to Aoi and Natsume's surprise and embarrassment. They moved to follow when Kaoru paused in her tracks.

"Oh. I forgot. Hotaru's joining us for dinner! Is that alright, hun?" She tugged on Izumi's hand like a child, ignorant of his sudden stiffening at the name. They turned around and found her frozen, staring between Kaoru and Izumi. The latter stared at her for a long time that the hairs on the back of her neck stood. He suddenly smiled.

"Of course. Miss Brilliant Hotaru could join us." Kaoru giggled at his answer and slapped his arm, then going stiff as if hit by lightning.

"Oh my gosh. I think we're forgetting someone. Where is she? Where's Mikan?" Both Izumi and Hotaru's head snapped in attention laced with unease.

"I think she went home. I saw her by the gate minutes ago." Hotaru piped in before anyone could speak. Aoi tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh? She's right there."

Hotaru closed her eyes , not having any urge to turn and see the look on her face. Izumi merely chuckled.

"Aren't you inviting too many people, hun?" He poked her ribs but she just smiled at him.

"I don't think so. Plus, she's Natsume's best friend!" Kaoru reasoned and motioned Mikan forward.

"Mikan, come over here!"

"Mikan-nee!"

Mikan's legs were frozen on the spot, her throat abruptly dry. She smiled wanly and was about to wave no, when she found herself walking forward. She stopped a few feet before them.

"Hi Aunt Kaoru! What's going on?" She asked cheerfully, quite aware that Hotaru was averting her stare. Kaoru released her hold on Izumi and clasped her hands.

"We're having dinner! It's a special dinner, since we have an equally special guest." She tipped her head in the man's direction.

"I'm sorry if I didn't introduce you earlier—" Mikan felt moisture gathering at the sides of her eyes and she bowed her head.

"—this is Yuki. My soon-to-be husband, future father of Natsume and Aoi."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for my crappy writing. Lately I have been on the verge of giving it up, and things aren't looking bright. This was an exhausting chapter to write, but still... KoRa all the way!<strong>

**Thank you for everything. **

**Review? **

**Y. M. H. O **


	13. Chapter 13: Is Too Much

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H.O

Chapter 13: Is Too Much

"_Come, come, Mikan. I'll teach you how to swim!" A melodic, light voice cut through the air and through the cold granite walls of the manor to reach the eras of an unsuspecting child. _

_And quite unfortunately, it had come at the expense of half the servants' eardrums as well. A head adorned with short, boyish, auburn hair turned to attention. _

"_What's happening, Mum?" Her voice, although quite small due to her young age, cut through the air as horribly as her mother's. She set down the train and muttered a quick apology to Thomas. _

"_I'll teach you how to swim!" Came the muffled reply, and the servants had yet to cover their ears once more. A splash was heard. _

"_What?" The child bellowed once more and went to the window. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the lever to no avail. _

"_I said… I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO SWIM!" A maid dropped a glass vase in shock at the volume of their master's voice. The remaining servants in the area huddled together in the corner in fear; hands to their ears._

"_What do you… MUM I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD THAT-" The little girl stretched further to get a better view, and was about to release another reply of eardrum's doom when a cool voice interrupted her. _

"_And what is the need for all this shouting?" A young man in his early thirties walked forward in a steady pace. The little girl turned around with a frown. _

"_Mummy's saying something but I can't understand her…" She trailed off and reached for the lever, frustrated. The man chuckled and took a peak out of the window, while the child's brow furrowed in impatience. _

"_Gods, what is your mum doing in there?" He muttered and looked down at his daughter. _

"_She said she wants to… something?" The five-year-old replied uncertainly. Her father glanced out the window once more. _

"_I think she wants to teach you, er, how to swim?" It was Izumi's turn to frown. He opened the window nonetheless. _

"_Yuka, what in the world are you doing there?" He spoke in a well-regulated voice that the servants in the corner clapped in appreciation. Yuka flashed a grin. _

"_I'm going to teach our daughter how to swim! I'll teach you too, Izu!" _

"_But… In a fountain?" Came an exasperated reply. _

_Mikan grinned and turned to gather the train parts she left a few minutes ago. Izumi spun around. _

"_Aren't you going to join your mother downstairs?" Mikan nodded calmly and reached for the train tracks cautiously. This is one of the most important parts, she muttered to herself. Thomas might not complete his journey—_

"_Why don't you let the servants fix those for you? They'll be happy to do so, I'm sure." She nodded absent-mindedly, counting the pieces. _

"_I can do this by myself, Father. I'm alright." She grinned, surprising him into silence before running for the door._

* * *

><p>A cold hand closed around hers, and she jumped in surprise.<p>

"Are you not alright?"

Natsume leaned towards her in worry, raising his hand still enclosed around hers. The gesture was not lost to Hotaru who was sitting across them. Mikan quickly withdrew her hand from his and smiled shakily.

"Yes."

"I asked if you are not alright."

"Oh. I'm alright." She laughed awkwardly and tried to smile at Hotaru who was staring out of the window to ignore them.

"You said you aren't fine. What's wrong?" He asked, this time more pressing. She glanced at Hotaru and imitated the action.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really." She responded, and yelped when she found her hand in his once more. Mikan stared at him, wide-eyed, while Natsume merely avoided her gaze.

"At least let me hold you like this." He mumbled and squeezed her hand. Mikan smiled and squeezed back.

"Oh look. The car's stopped." Hotaru voiced out suddenly and pointed at the windshield. Truly, the limousine carrying Yuki, Kaoru and Aoi has stopped before a restaurant. Their car followed soon after.

"We're really dining here." She continued, just to clear the air and pointed at the sign.

_Wal Fu_

She grabbed the handle and stepped out without another word.

* * *

><p><em>The windows rattled; the harsh winds howling outside, sending a spark of fear to a young boy hiding behind a pillar. <em>

_But there was nothing to fear, he reasoned with himself—the manor was unyielding despite its age. The walls were a variance of granite, bricks and marble from different countries all over the world, and the repairs were done as soon as a fault appeared. He was safe, they were all safe, there was nothing to fear— _

"_Come, Tamaki. Let's sit here by the fire." The voice of his mother startled him from his thoughts, and he dared a peek. _

_All inhabitants of the manor have gathered at the living room where a huge fireplace was. The fire was raging, he noticed, the hearth filled with enough wood to last a few hours. _

"_Come, Tamaki. You must be cold." Another voice urged him, and he glanced shyly at the other servants before taking a step towards the huge circle they've made. After the small step, he felt the immediate change. He felt the warmth seep in his cold, bare toes and to his fingertips. It felt good that he found himself smiling. _

_DUMPH _

_The smile was wiped off his face when a loud thunderclap was heard. He ran. _

"_Tamaki, be careful, you might have slipped." His mother scolded him when he cowered behind her. Then he heard a light laugh from across the room, quite unfamiliar in all the months he's stayed there. _

"_You have quite a boy there, Anne." An attractive woman smiled at him and he ducked once more, earning a new round of laughter. _

"_Don't be scare, come here." His mother whispered and placed him on her lap. He felt himself blush at the babyish action. _

"_Oh, he's handsome, albeit an easily frightened one." The woman cooed and waved at him. He blushed again, torn between leaving the room or staying in the warmth, before he caught sight of a girl sitting beside the attractive woman. _

_She had wavy, auburn hair that shone in the firelight, and it was cut just above her shoulders. He vaguely wondered how it would feel like if he ran his hands through her hair. _

_Tamaki averted his gaze when he noticed himself staring, and hoped that it went unnoticed as the chattering continued in the room. He let himself glance at her again and almost hid behind his mother when he saw her staring straight at him. Unsmiling. _

"_Tamaki, isn't it.?" She called out with a small voice and reached out for a chicken drumstick from the box before her. He looked behind him, uncertain that he was the one she was talking to. Finding no one in attention, he pointed at himself hesitantly. The girl across him didn't make any movement and after a few seconds, he nodded nervously. _

_Then she smiled. _

"_Hi Tamaki. I think you're brave." She reached out and offered him the drumstick, which he took with trembling hands. He didn't know if it was the cold or the nervousness. He tried to smile back when the attractive woman gasped. _

"_Mikan! Why did you give him the Chinese honey-dipped chicken!" She exclaimed, staring with horror at the piece in his hand. _

"_What's the matter, Yuka?" A handsome, young man sitting on the other side of the girl chuckled. _

"_Chinese! Chinese food is terrible!" She shouted and closed the lid of the box before her daughter, pushing it away from the rest of the food. _

"_Chinese food is terrible, it corrupts the soul!" _

* * *

><p>"I didn't know Uncle Yuki loves Chinese food." Hotaru remarked, walking by Natsume's side while Mikan lagged behind.<p>

The restaurant was adorned in magnificent gold and red, the sign before them raised like the sun. The steps were embedded with broken tiles, positioned to resemble a dragon with its mouth open, breathing fire.

Beyond the glass doors, everything exuded elegance.

"My mother loves Chinese food, apparently, he does too." Natsume hummed and nodded at the receptionist. Hotaru smiled up at him.

"Yes… Well, I heard that Chinese food is food for the soul."

Mikan stumbled on the marble surface that the two before her, stared.

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Oh children, there you are!" A high-putched voice sounded and they turned to a beaming Kaoru seated beside Yuki. Mikan stiffened at the sight and was almost out of the door if not for Natsume's hand on her arm.

Kaoru motioned them forward enthusiastically and they sat down in the circular table of six, with Kaoru between Yuki and Aoi, Mikan between Aoi and Natsume, and Natsume between Mikan and Hotaru. Hotaru sat down conveniently beside Yuki, who nodded silently.

'I've already ordered for us so the food would be served sooner…" She tattled. Yuki placed an arm around her shoulders and she paused, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh gods, I love Chinese food, they're food for the soul, you know that? This restaurant serves authentic Chinese food."

Mikan felt numbed as she watched her father's arm around Kaoru, and the smile they exchanged.

_Why didn't he tell me?_

Questions kept on forming inside her head, questions that repeated over and over again—but wait. That was to be expected.

Her father had been alone for too long, too long with without her mother beside him to make him laugh, and kiss away his troubles. It's only natural for him to find someone else, no one could blame him for that.

But why, why didn't he tell her? Her mind questioned. She found herself nodding at the simplicity of the answer.

Her father hated her.

She didn't know why, only when. He started shunning her when Yuka died, when he was left alone. Oh.

It was alright, after all. This was his happiness and she wasn't going to stand in its way.

She raised her head to meet Yuki's hard gaze, and smiled. Her father blinked in surprise.

"Umm, sorry. I was too caught up in my head a while ago, but I want to congratulate you. Congratulations for finding each other and falling in love." The table quieted and Kaoru smiled gratefully.

"Oh, Mikan. Thank you." But Mikan wasn't looking at her; she was staring at Yuki, who had very different emotions in his eyes, quite far from gratitude. Guilt, maybe? Guilt for not telling her sooner?

'_When are you going to tell them that I'm your daughter?' _

Kaoru's babbling was interrupted when the waiters, clad in glinting crimson and gold uniforms, arrived with their food, carrying several plates and a huge casserole. Aoi squirmed with anticipation that Natsume had to crack a smile.

"So let's eat. Dig away, children." Kaoru clasped her hands together and reached for one of the plates. The others soon followed.

"This is delicious, Yuki! I'm glad we stumbled upon this restaurant years ago." She praised, raising a dimsum with her fork while Yuki just chuckled and tucked away a stray strand of raven hair.

"Mom, you just don't stumble upon a restaurant this big." Aoi grumbled, a noodle dripping sauce at the side of her mouth.

"But honey, we did. It was a summer last…" She giggled, leaving the sentence hanging, to sip the chicken soup. Mikan looked up with interest.

"If you don't mind me asking, Aunt Kaoru. How did you two meet?" She asked in a polite tone, giving a reassuring smile at Yuki whose eyes narrowed a millimeter. Hotaru stared between the two of them before feigning interest at the shrimp on her plate.

"How we met? Hmm. It was all those years ago, I can't exactly remember—and please don't look too shocked." She warned and pointed at them with her fork. Aoi nodded excitedly and leaned forward.

"We met at a club."

* * *

><p><em>Mikan watched curiously as her mother retrieved clothes from the wardrobe and placed them inside the small, brown duffel bag she gave her last Christmas. <em>

_She was humming to herself, a distinct tone that Mikan didn't exactly know the title of, only it had the hooking melody and lyrics: 'wouldn't it be nice to be young forever…' _

"_Mikan?" Her mother had zipped the bag and was gazing at her with a raised eyebrow. She shuffled forward. _

"_Umm… Where are you going, Mum?" Yuka sat on the bed with a 'plop' and motioned at the space beside her. Mikan obliged. _

"_You want to come with me?" She asked and stroked Mikan's hair once she had settled beside her. Her daughter's eyebrows creased. _

"_Where are you going, Mum?" _

"_Well, I'm feeling a bit lonely." Yuka smiled down at her and pointed at the latter's filthy hands. Mikan hid her hands behind her back with a glare. _

"_Where are you going, Mum?" She repeated and Yuka sighed, her facial muscles relaxing. _

"_I'm going to the sea, Mikan. Would you like to come with me?" She asked, a gentle smile gracing her lips. _

"_But why the sea?" Mikan was confused and her hands were itchy. A part of her regretted playing with the garden rake from the shed… _

"_I'm… I'm just lonely. So would you like to see the sea?" She tilted her head at the homonym and began to laugh, only to be racked with coughs. Mikan regarded her worriedly but the other raised a hand before she could speak. The coughing stopped after a few minutes, and Yuka quickly hid her hand from view. She smiled at her daughter. _

"_If you're lonely, why not go to parties where there'll be a lot of laughs and jokes and drinks and food?" She questioned and the older merely grinned. _

"_Mikan, when you're lonely, don't go to discos, parties, clubs and the likes. You won't be happy there." She reasoned and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe her hand with, without her child noticing her actions. Mikan just stared at her, puzzled. _

"_You don't lose your loneliness because of other people. Being around others just hides it from view, under what you mentioned earlier… under the laughter and the smiles and everything that should exude happiness._

"_After a while, when all is done and you are walking away back into your own life, you would feel the layers of laughter and smiles and everything slowly peel away from your loneliness, and that's leaves you raw. The loneliness hits you, slow and piercing, that you would wish you have never dared to hide it." _

_Mikan stared at her blankly, trying to process the big words and the meaning of their bizarre arrangement. Yuka stared back at her and laughed, ruffling her hair. _

"_So do you want to come with me?" She asked once more and tugged at her tiny hand._

* * *

><p>"At a club? What do you mean 'at a club'?" Aoi asked incredulously, dropping a strand of noodle onto her plate. Hotaru continued eating quietly while Natsume simply stared.<p>

"I know you're too young to know these details, but yes, we met at a club." Kaoru smiled wistfully and glanced at Yuki from the corner of her eyes.

"What? What's happening to the world?" Aoi exclaimed once more, altogether abandoning her food and flailing her arms. Some of the guests glanced at their direction before resuming their businesses.

"My dear… Okay, okay. If you wanted to know the details you should've told me earlier. We met at a club on one, hot night." I was lonely, you see, and I was dancing in the middle of the crowd when I felt as if… someone was watching me. And there he was, sitting casually by the bar, an untouched drink in his hand. He was staring right at me.

"I was lonely, and I figured that he was, too. So I gathered enough unfeminine courage and sauntered over to him. Then we hit it right off, we met every Thursday—"

"So where in the story do we fit in?" Aoi demanded. Natsume was past his shock and was nodding in agreement.

"Well, Natsume was at home but you weren't born—" Kaoru broke off and coughed the last words. Her crimson eyes widened, different emotions flashing in them—caution, guilt and all the things in between, but most dominant was guilt.

Mikan, who was listening quietly, felt a tug in her gut, warning her that something was wrong. She kept her mouth shut.

Kaoru laughed awkwardly, snatching a piece of chicken leg and dumping it on Aoi's plate.

"Well! The details… the details don't matter. We just knew that we were right for each other, that's all. Eat some more, children!" She was stuttering and her voice raised an octave higher, that the tugging in Mikan's gut was more insistent. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I think your mother's exhausted. I think you should ask for the details some other time, but not now." Yuki's eyes flashed a warning into his daughter's, but she stared at him, filled with dread.

_Yukiharas' intuition is never wrong. _

"Oh… Okay." Aoi relented and picked up her fork, the relief was obvious in Kaoru as her shoulders slumped, the tension in them diffusing. Yuki squeezed her hand beneath the table.

"Yuki, I almost forgot. Today's also the graduation of your delinquent daughter, right?" Kaoru asked, a smile flitting to her lips. A figure across the table froze.

"Yes." Was only Yuki's reply, turning his attention to his plate.

"Ooh… It's a miracle she even graduated. The way you talked about her screamed delinquent, reckless and—"

"Dumb." Hotaru was surprised at her sudden outburst, and so was everyone else. Yuki turned to her with a smile, and Hotaru froze. It was the first time he showed her this kind of recognition, this kind of respect—

"Yes. I think I might've told you that she's delinquent, reckless, and dumb." The gentleman smiled, earning a giggle from the woman sitting next to him.

"Oh, Yuki. We should meet her before you leave her alone to what she wants. Who knows, she'll be a spectacle." Kaoru giggled and clasped her hands. Hotaru smiled in encouragement.

"What do you mean by 'leave her alone to what she wants'?" Natsume demanded, shooting his mother a look.

"She means that I will set my daughter free, with my money of course, to her own free will. No more privileges from me after." Yuki gently explained, as if it was simple addition to a child. Mikan's eyes widened but Natsume was too occupied to notice.

"What?" He snapped. Kaoru gave him a disapproving look.

"It's what the daughter wants; it's what the daughter gets. Simple as that dear—" Natsume stared at his mother with disbelief then at Yuki who was looking back at him coolly.

"—so let's continue eating now. The food is getting cold… it might do the same to the soul!" She finished and kicked Natsume's shin. The latter gave no reaction and simply stared between the two of them.

"I don't think—"

"Oh, you are so right Aunt Kaoru and… Uncle Yuki. Your daughter is delinquent and reckless and dumb, meaningless altogether." The cold crawled to her neck, like ice that clenched its claws around her heart. Goosebumps appeared on her bare arms and Mikan's knuckles were white from the strain. Natsume found no words. She felt her blood run cold.

"Yes." Kaoru nodded approvingly, stabbing a piece of meat with her fork.

The three-tier chandelier that burned gold suddenly seemed brighter, the people walking past them a blur, and time, time slowed.

"She's cold and cruel, who bullies her classmates just for the fucking heck of it." The people around the table froze, as the other guests on surrounding tables within earshot. But Mikan was smiling, smiling so manically that no one dare interrupt her. Yuki spoke.

"Yes."

"Oh my, hun. I remember you telling me that she even edited her class cards to make it seem she wasn't failing…" Kaoru's hand flew to her lips, her eyes widening in memory.

"Oh my gods, Aunt Kaoru, you're so right. She's s totally horrible person you wouldn't want to meet. She even loathes Chinese food because it corrupts the soul!" Mikan continued, mimicking the lady's expression and chucking a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"She's all that… and more." Yuki finished, snaking an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. The temperature dropped as the conversation silenced, all observants but Yuki staring at Mikan.

"But how do you know all those, Mikan-nee?" She voiced, tilting her head in confusion.

Mikan laughed.

"Because I know her. I know her quite well, actually. She's such a pitiful creature. Her mother died when she was just seven," Natsume gasped.

"and.. and after that she was left all alone. She was the only child, you see. Her father hated her so, so much to the point of abandoning her after years of loathing and neglect. Yes," She nodded enthusiastically at the struck faces of her little audience.

"Izumi Yukihara. Known to you as… Yuki. Nice nickname, by the way." She grinned at her father so forcefully that the dimple on her left cheek showed.

"But the layers upon layers of hatred weren't enough! He suddenly decided to have a new family! Imagine that, she was left all alone in their home for countless Christmases, birthdays and death anniversaries of his wife, while he went on having lunches, dinners, and celebrations—being a father to his new family his daughter knew nothing about!" Mikan's voice rose and she was trembling so much. Natsume couldn't bring himself to touch her. She stood up stiffly, smoothing the edges of her white dress.

"Oh, and just to clear things up. I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara…. Whew, I haven't heard of that for a long time." The restaurant hushed, that even a single drop of fork could be heard. The guests and servers alike turned to her outburst.

Mikan lifted up her plate silently, and just as slowly, tossed its contents at Kaoru and Yuki. Gasps were elicited from every direction while Mikan just set the plate down, and smiled her sweetest.

"You make a lovely family, Father."

* * *

><p><strong>It's done and the secret is out! But is that the only secret the couple is hiding? Mwahaha. If you read closely enough and go back to <strong>_**another**_** chapter, you'll see. **

**The Tamaki here is the Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. I just tweaked his story so that instead of France, they stayed in Japan, shunned by his grandmother. He'll come back soon. **

**This story had me thinking.**

**What's worse? Having a father who hated you all along, or a father who was once kind and loving, but hated you eventually? **

**Reviews are hugged and appreciated! **

**Y. M. H. O**


	14. Chapter 14: I Know

**Her Favorite Boy**

By Y. M. H.O

Chapter 14: I Know

It was so contrary to the movies.

It should've been raining heavily, the cold water soaking her clothes and chilling her bones; she should've been crying and the moisture in her eyes hogging her vision that she bumped into people unknown, receiving curses and mutterings of a 17-year-old wandering in the streets clothed in white, with discernible tears flowing to her cheeks.

She should've lost all energy from her limbs and dropped to the ground, crying in frustration and pain all the while looking so utterly destroyed yet beautiful.

But it wasn't raining, no, not at all.

The sky was dark blue with hints of violet, littered with starts blinking brightly. Strangers walked the opposite direction, never paying her any attention. She wasn't crying, there was not a drop of saline moisture from the corners of her eyes,

In fact, she could see very clearly.

The red-orange cap the old lady was wearing looked similar to the flames at their fireplace, when her mother invited her to smores and almost burned the manor down. The font of the sign above the computer shop was the handwriting of her father's, its strokes so intricate and careful, not a drop of ink will be spilled. The yellow light the street lamp post was emanating a strange aura, like the warmth on her bed and the hot chocolate the old lady made at home—

Home.

The word struck her like a freight train that she stopped in her tracks. Home. She was going home wasn't she?

But as the thought presented itself, her head reeled.

Will they let her in? Has her father commanded his servants to bar her from the manor, to not talk to her and just send her things outside the gate?

He would like her departure to be quiet, she thought. The whole encounter would just be under the guise that she had run away and he, being the _loving_ and _understanding_ father, let her do it with a generous amount of money from his pocket.

When asked about his daughter, he would just explain all that, and add that he was still keeping tabs on her, just to be assured that she's safe. He would probably send her to Germany, or to anywhere else as long as it's far, far away from scarring his reputation.

A drunkard walked past her and sent her a wink, his eyes roving up and down her body with a malicious tint. A man in a wrinkled old suit followed hotly on his heels, before grabbing the drunkard's shoulders and throwing a punch. A loud 'crack' was heard and the drunkard was on the ground, groaning.

"You bastard!" The man bellowed and swung his arm once more, sending the other reeling.

"Wadahell…" He groaned once more, receiving a kick to the side.

"You bastard, pervert! My daughter won't leave the house or move from her room because of you!" He shouted and hit the goon relentlessly; ignoring the bloody mess he was making and the crowd that had gathered around.

"You touched my daughter you bastard! You did, and you're going to pay. I will kill you!" Three police officers appeared on the scene and tried their hardest to restrain the man who was kicking and fighting from their grasp.

"My daughter, you bastard. I will kill you!" He repeated.

It was after a few steps away that Mikan registered the scene. There was no way in fucking hell she would let her father do that to her.

She would stay and she would fucking enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Miss Mikan?" A maid asked after her as she stormed through the double oaken doors and ascended the staircase without a word. She raised a hand.<p>

"Please bring a cup of hot chocolate to father's study. Thank you." She said stiffly and made her way to the said room, pausing before the door. Her hands were slippery with sweat and her heart thudded inside her chest.

Mikan pushed the door open and carefully stepped inside.

Everything was as she remembered it. The shelves, the and leather-bound books lodged inside; the huge, rectangular, mahogany table at the far end, the maroon couches a few meters away from her, the golden chandelier and the portraits.

Her head snapped to the side and she caught sight of the woman whose face was obscured by a fancy hat. Not so faceless anymore, she thought. She was a fool not to notice that the figure indeed resembled Aunt Kaoru.

"Did you know?" She directed at the portrait, her voice echoing in silence.

"Did you know about me? Have you always known it was me?" She repeated, a hot, burning sensation in her throat.

Her hand found a vase, the vase that she was so scared to break before, and she launched it to the floor with a loud crash. There was a knock and the door opened, revealing a worried maid carrying a saucer with a steaming cup.

"Is everything okay, Miss Mikan? Here's your hot chocolate." She added the last part, and raised the cup warily. Mikan turned and smiled, sweeping a hand at the room and the broken vase. The maid's eyes widened.

"Everything's okay. Please leave that outside the door, thank you." The maid stared at her and then at the vase before nodding and scrambling away.

"Oh, this must be important to you…" Mikan mumbled, and grabbed a porcelain figurine of a horse and threw it against the wall. It shattered with a ringing sound, and she found herself laughing.

"This lamp must cost sooo much. Too bad," She nudged the Victorian-style lamp and watched it fall to the floor before stepping on it. "—it's broken now."

She grabbed at anything blindly, throwing priceless vases and figurines across the room, clawing at the paintings, tossing chairs and tables she was too weak to lift before. Funny, she thought, how you become so strong in such a short period of time just because of Chinese food.

Chinese food.

Her head snapped up again and she made her way towards the only untouched portrait, wincing as sharp glass pierced her foot.

"What should I do with you? Do I get the hot choco outside the door and fling it at you?" She asked, glancing at the door. But the moment she did so, she understood.

"No, I'll let you watch. Let you watch as I trash this place and you nod your head because I'm delinquent and reckless and dumb, right?" She smiled, baring her gums and clapping her hands together. She was so good at this! She could be an actress… or a singer because how could anyone mimic the modulation and smoothness of her voice before? How could anyone—

"My little girl, Mikan…" A familiar, gentle voice snapped her from her clapping and she spun around slowly to face the door.

"Mama Anne." She whispered. The woman at the door smiled and stretched her arms in gesture of a hug. Mikan raced forward, ignoring the clatter on the floor and launched herself in the woman's arms.

"I'm here now, Mikan. Shhhh…" Anne murmured in her ear and stroked the younger's hair.

It was then that Mikan noticed that her cheeks were wet, and she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who knows what true loneliness is - not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion." <em>– John Conrad

Hi readers. Erm, I have to tell you that the following chapters will be short so that I can update more often. Sorry to disappoint you. T_T

Do you think Kaoru knows from the start that Mikan is the daughter of Yuki?

Y. M. H. O


	15. Chapter 15: This Is

**Her Favorite Boy**

**Chapter 15: This Is**

Tamaki trailed behind his mother, gazing at the familiar landscape before him. Everything was the same as he remembered—the red brick walls stood fading in the background, the vines crawling and embracing the mass, as if deprived.

"What's happening?" He heard his mother ask and he turned.

The servants gathered inside, having various looks of worry etched in their faces. There was a loud bang and they flinched, but not once did they make a sound. A servant clutched the staircase so tight, her knuckles were of snow.

"What's happening?" His mother repeated, and her small but sharp voice caught the attention of the statuette people inside. Wide eyes greeted her entrance, but no one deigned speak. Tamaki's heart thudded loudly inside his chest.

"Mikan." One breathed out.

And suddenly he was bolting for the stairs, taking two, three steps at a time, before stopping in front of the double-oaken doors.

"_No, I'll let you watch. Let you watch as I trash this place and you _bow_ your head because I'm delinquent and reckless and dumb, right?"_

He immediately recognized the voice and froze. A hand clamped on his shoulder and he turned to see his mother, face lined with worry. He opened his mouth to speak but he could utter no words. Anne moved forward and pushed the oaken doors with a hand.

"My little girl, Mikan…" She whispered. A draft of cold wind whooshed past him, and the next thing he saw was a figure clad in a filthy, white dress. Her auburn hair was matted with sweat and her arms were clutching his mother like a lifeline. It took a fraction of a second for him to realize this was Mikan.

"Mama Anne." She mumbled and buried her face closer to the other woman's chest. Tamaki could only stare, mute.

"I'm here now, Mikan. Shhhh…"

The manor was shrouded with silence, except for the heavy breathing of Mikan and the consoling pats of Anne. He took a step forward inside the room and gasped.

Pieces of wood and colored glass littered the floor, the mahogany table was askew with three broken legs, walls were absent of paintings, the latter scratched and destroyed beyond recognition. Everything was out of place except for a golden-gilded portrait of a woman whose face was obscured by a European head piece.

His gaze wandered back to Mikan, half-amazed that she was capable of this destruction and half-intrigued of the reason behind her… _mania_.

Anne raised her head to meet his gaze and she nodded.

"It's alright, we're here now. Tell us everything."

* * *

><p>A plate crashed to the floor and the spell was broken. Shrieks of surprise sounded and suddenly, every guest was minding his and her own business, albeit some were murmuring of the incident that took place just before.<p>

Aoi was the first one to blink from his daze, and his sharp, crimson eyes bore into Yuki's, or Izumi's or-

"What the hell? Uncle Yuki, you are the father of Mikan?" She exclaimed, abandoning the fork she was holding. Izumi stared back at her from across the table with a calm mask. His teal eyes were so dark it looked black from a distance.

"Why, yes." He replied conversationally, as if they were talking about the most trivial things like the weather. Aoi blinked and opened her mouth, and closed it again. After a few minutes, a small voice resounded on the table.

"You told me you had a bad child, someone… someone delinquent, reckless, you told me she was dumb and—and you try your best to be a father to her. I know Mikan, she's a good kid. She's a good kid." Kaoru spoke, her voice faltering and shaking. Her gaze was fixed on the plate before her.

"I lied. I apologize, if you would have me." His voice was low, penitent, perhaps the voice of a practiced con artist and suddenly Aoi exploded.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU APOLOGIZE TO US APOLOGIZE TO MIKAN YOU DIPSHIT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASCEND THE STAGE TO ASSIST HER A WHILE AGO—" By now, people were starting to stare at them once more, their conversations giving way to her exclamations.

"—YOU SPENT EVERY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR IN THE PAST FIVE YEARS WITH US, YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER LIKE SHE'S WORTHLESS, SOMEONE RECKLESS, DELINQUENT AND DUMB?" She directed her last words to her mother, who started crying at once. Hotaru, who was watching the whole exchange quietly, handed her a glass of water. Kaoru did not budge.

"You didn't tell me. If I knew—if I knew..."

"You would've shut your mouth about the obscenities I told you, but still continued seeing me. If I told you, you would've hated her from the start, you will remember Yuka—"

"No! I wouldn't have but still—"

"You hate her. You knew I was still—"

"I don't! And the children are here—" She glanced around the table, at two pairs of bewildered, crimson eyes and one of nonchalant, amethyst ones.

"It's time to let them know too, I suppose. We're going to be a family soon; it would be a shame if the secrets were not exposed." Izumi remarked and folded his hands on the table. Kaoru stared at him in shock.

"Your mother was still married to Yamato, your father, when we started seeing each other." Aoi's angry frown fell away.

"Eleven years ago, your parents' marriage was falling apart. Kaoru and I met, and she chose me over that possessive man." He raised his glass to his lips elegantly and took a sip of wine. Red, red, wine.

"Your father left her—and you. After two years, we finally decided that I should be introduced to you. You loved me, as I do, you. This dinner is where I'm supposed to announce our engagement." Izumi uttered the words slowly, as if he were talking to preschoolers who won't grasp the concept.

"I apologize if I lied to you about my biological daughter," he hesitated, "…Mikan. I'm sure I will be able to sort her out. She should, I mean, she will understand. We will be a family." The way he spoke felt like he wasn't including Mikan into their _family_.

"You bastard." Natsume hissed at the older man, who regarded him coolly. His fists were balled at his side, the knuckles white from the strain. Hotaru raised a hand to console him but he swatted it away.

"There's no marriage happening. I can't believe you're capable of this." He muttered, sparing his sobbing mother a glance. With a few strides he was out of the double glass doors.

No one paid any attention to them this time, everyone thinking that what happened was just another family squabble not worth the gossip due to the unimportant, rather, unfamiliar faces around the table.

Kaoru sobbed, and quieted down when Izumi held her hand on the table. He gazed at Aoi silently, with a strange, soft look in his eyes.

Aoi didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

><p>Mikan took a deep breath and a huge gulp of scalding coffee.<p>

She choked, that dribbles of dark-chocolate color fell to her throat and onto her dress. Tamaki laughed and even the other servants around her.

"Do you feel better now, dear?" A woman in her early sixties asked her gently, and she tried to smile as best as she could. Her eyelids were still swollen from all the crying, her nose clogged up and she could feel the sticky mess of her hair to her forehead. If she spoke now, she would probably sound like a horn from a ship. She probably looked like a shipwreck. She pushed the thoughts of the relationship of ships to her current situation.

"I'm sorry for trashing this place. It didn't come to mind that he would, of course, ask you to clean all these up." Yep, she was right. Her voice sounded as if it came from the floor of the Pacific Ocean.

"No, don't blame yourself. We knew it was just a matter of time." Another maid waved her away and continued sweeping the shards of glass into the dust pan. Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"You knew?"

"We mean, if my father treated me that way despite—" A man, the gardener from the looks of it, stared at her pointedly "—many attempts of a truce, I would've done this too." She finished lightly and returned to her work.

Anne held her hand and pulled her up, wincing at the sight before her.

"You are a mess, Mikan. Let's get you cleaned up." She commanded and hurried away, dragging the younger with her. Mikan glanced back apologetically. The others waved.

The doors closed behind them and she slumped, letting herself be pulled.

"You know, I realized something." She said quietly and Anne just hummed, pushing open the door of her room.

"It's also my fault. He must've been lonely because Mom is gone." Anne sat her inside the tub and turned on the tap. Her dress was getting soaked and she shook her head at the other woman's insistence of getting it off.

"He's lonely, and he's angry. I look like Mom. He just vented his anger at me." Her voice was calm and normal. She felt the swelling of her eyes recede as the cold, soapy water submerged her form.

"Still, honey, he shouldn't have done that." Anne spoke and lathered shampoo between her palms before untangling the brown mess on top of her head.

"I should go apologize to him… And to Aunt Kaoru. She couldn't have known that I was his daughter. I destroyed their family dinner." She spoke softly and blew at the bubbles on the surface of the water. Anne just hummed in disapproval.

"And to Natsume and Aoi, we would soon be siblings after all." She laughed and tried to ignore the sharp pang in her chest. She was just tired, that's all. Adrenaline had just abandoned her system.

"You know what I'm going to say." Anne muttered and pulled on her hair.

"Ow!"

"You're such a soft prick you know. They just might be right when they said that you were dumb."

"Oh alright. It's time to be alone now, this is getting too girly for my liking old woman."

"Sure thing Miss Dumb and Evasive. I shall be right outside the door."

"Oh no matter, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"You're the princess, remember?"

"I'm the knight! Now off with you!" She laughed and shooed Anne away, who in turn flicked her forehead. She disappeared outside the door. Mikan shut her eyes and fell deeper into the tub.

"Mikan! What's your password?" A shout was heard outside. Her eyes fell open and she groaned.

"Just give it here!" Her voice deepened, a poor imitation of a man's. A shuffling was heard and the door creaked open, revealing a frowning Anne holding a cellular phone.

"I don't know with you kids, privacy and whatnot. In my time there was no…" She muttered on her way out after handing her the small object. Mikan smiled at the queerness of her aunt and punched in the code.

The letters that laced the words were so simple, the message so concise. It was the first time that she took notice of the dark, suede phone case and the Arial Narrow font, things so little… so trivial.

But everything is too easy to notice, too easy to ignore, when there are countless painful things staring right onto your face. Like letters blinking lifelessly from the screen.

* * *

><p>The lamp across the street flickered. Once, twice.<p>

Natsume gazed at the pavement before him, noting the cracks and the tiny weeds crawling from underneath. He's been searching for Mikan everywhere; the first place he went to was the manor, but the servants insisted that she wasn't inside. He doubted it, they were bluffing, of course. He understands.

He planned on waiting for her outside the steel gates, but thirst caught up on him. The nearest convenience store would be mercy on his weary soul.

_Weary soul? You had a perfect life while Mikan was suffering alone. _ A voice inside him yelled and he stopped in his tracks. He would suffer with her this time. _No water then. _The voice continued.

"No water." He muttered to the ground, this time changing routes.

The lamps kept on flickering as he passed, and though he found it strange, he didn't give any indication. He kept on walking until he found himself inside the playground they used to play in eleven years ago. He almost smiled at the thought. The swings were rusty and low, but he settled on it anyway, he was there to wait. Perhaps Mikan would pass by on her way to the convenience store. She loved rocky road ice cream.

"Young man, it's dark already. What might you be doing here?" A feminine, husky voice sounded in his ear. He almost fell from the swing in shock.

"There, there. I won't bite you." An old woman crouched on the swing beside him. She was donned in floral, gray pants and a pink sweater. A neon green scarf rested around her shoulders and she was wearing a friendly, albeit toothless smile. Natsume leaned away with wide eyes.

"Why are you out here alone in this beautiful night? Perhaps, you are waiting for someone?" She suggested, leaning forward. Natsume leaned back farther.

"Ah, yes. Just a friend." He replied and tried to settle back into the swing. The old woman chuckled.

"Just a friend? I could see the blush on your cheeks, lad." Natsume turned away in an effort to compose himself.

"It's hot, that's because." He huffed.

"It's the end of fall."

"I'm young!"

"Oh, to be in love once more." She called out suddenly, her cheeks filling with color. Natsume tilted her head, watching her. She turned.

"When I was young, a long time ago," she chuckled, "I was in love."

The lamp across the street flickered off and back to life again. He dug his feet on the ground.

"I was twenty-four, and he was twenty-six. He was a psychologist, I was an accountant. An unlikely pair isn't it?" She covered her mouth with a hand as if sharing with herself a private joke.

"We met at a school, when I was with my niece for a school presentation. He was with his daughter for the same reason. Our eyes met and that was when I knew. But I was realistic, you know? Fickle things such as love didn't occur to my mind, I was riding my career, I was enjoying it. But friendship was okay. We became friends because of our disagreement: who was better, my niece or his daughter? I was adamant my niece was the best, and he was too, with his daughter." She wheezed and Natsume handed her his handkerchief.

"Oh thank you. So then we came to a truce. We became friends, he told me I was lonely and he knew that because of his spidey-sense as a psychologist. I called bull. But he stayed by my side, and I was okay with it. I was happy. Then I realized it was love." Natsume looked at her expectantly. She smiled.

"He thought so too. But he was busy and he was with his daughter. He was happy, and I was afraid that if I come into his life, I would tip it over. The next time we met, I told him it was okay. He could go on with his life. Ultimately, I let him go." A tear escaped her eye, yet her smile didn't falter.

"Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing. If I let him go for the right reason." She offered his handkerchief back but he waved it away.

"I think you didn't. You should've pursued him." The lamp flickered again, once, twice.

"But how do we know, young man? How do we know when it is right to let go?"

* * *

><p>Natsume treaded the path towards the manor silently, remembering the old woman's story. '<em>But he stayed by my side, and I was okay with it. I was happy. Then I realized it was love.' <em>

His chest tightened at the thought. Love was such a strong word, sometimes so fickle and meaningless… sometimes it meant the world. Who knows about love? What is love? Does the pavement beneath him know, has the plants growing from its cracks felt it? Why do the lamp lights keep on flickering? What—

He froze.

In front of him was a hunched figure walking towards his direction. He recognized the auburn hair and the slim figure by the dim, orange light, and his chest tightened once more.

"Mikan."

The figure stopped and raised its head, revealing a calm face. He vaguely remembered the anger on her face hours before but dismissed it.

"Natsume." She said and resumed her pace forward. He noticed the bulk on her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" He asked and blocked her way. She sighed audibly.

"It's none of your business. I'm going away now. Just be happy." Natsume didn't realize he was holding his breath and released it slowly. _He was happy, and I was afraid that if I come into his life, I would tip it over._

"What—Why? Alright, let's go." He took another deep breath and stepped forward to grab her bags. She backed away.

"Don't you get it? I'm moving away. I'm moving away so you could be happy. Be happy now. Go back to Kaoru and Aoi. Tell them… tell them I'm sorry." She yelled. Natsume was rooted to the spot.

"You can't come away with me; you have your whole life here. Just, go back." She said finally and slapped his hand away.

"No, you can't leave… Stay please, stay." He pleaded and walked towards her again. Mikan stopped on her tracks but didn't turn to him.

"It's for all of you. I'm— I'm letting you go now." She spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear it. He stayed rooted to the ground, unable to move or even reach out. He couldn't say anything.

"_But how do we know, young man? How do we know when it is right to let go?" _

He didn't know who was letting go of whom.

* * *

><p>Tamaki ran forward, blind to his surroundings except—<p>

"Mikan! Where the hell are you? Mikan!" He yelled, his breath rising to the dark sky like a cloud. He rubbed his hands together before sprinting along the deserted street again. What if some gang kidnapped her? What if they hurt her? What if she tripped and broke her leg?

He groaned in frustration but kept on running. She couldn't have gotten far, she just vanished minutes ago.

He remembered his mother's tear-stained face as she clutched his hands. _'Izumi wants her away, Izumi wants her away'._

"Mikan! Mikan!" He didn't care if he woke up the rich families in the subdivision. If that would lead him to stopping Mikan he would do it and more.

His foot caught on the ground and he stumbled forward, catching himself with his hands. He winced at the impact and at the sharp pain that shot up from his limbs.

"Where the hell are you?" He muttered and sat up. His jeans were torn at the knees and his hands were scratched all over. He looked away at the slight blood that rose from the wounds.

"Ow."

"You're still as clumsy as ever." A cold voice from his right startled him and snapped his head in the direction.

"I was just not looking at the path." He frowned at Mikan, who emerged from the shadows. A flood of relief surged through him but he forced the frown.

"You always hurt me." She raised an eyebrow.

"The ground hurt you." He sat cross-legged on the cold pavement and watched her walk forward.

"But I was looking for you."

"You shouldn't look for me. I'm going away now." Her voice sounded tired and resigned. He laughed.

"You're so weak." He laughed at her until her frown deepened.

"I'm not weak. I'm just—ah goodbye now."

"You're weak, you're just running away, you know." He called out and she paused. Her shoulders started to tremble.

"He sent me away. He wants me away." She sobbed; the contents of her bag shaking and making sounds. He watched her silently before getting up cautiously.

"I'm here, you should remember that." He remarked and walked to stand beside her. Mikan lifted her head, and he could see that her eyes were starting to swell from the crying. Tamaki raised his arm and wiped her tears away with the back of his hand.

"You don't have to be alone." At that, she sobbed harder and crouched to her knees.

"You're insufferable."

"I know." The lamp post flickered off and on again. Once, twice.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so guilty for not updating for almost two months. I accept your spears and arrows of blame, that is, if you haven't completely given up on this story.<strong>

**This is the pivotal chapter~ the next one would be seven years later. So come on, review! Tell me what your favorite thing/line is from this chapter. I welcome constructive criticism!**

**Y. M. H. O**


	16. Chapter 16: Selfish Of Me

**Ahoy!**

**A million, bazillion thanks to those who reviewed or added this to her favorite/alert list. You've made my day. **

** And I apologize, for I am to forsake what I told you last chapter. The setting of this chapter won't be after 7 years **_**yet**_**. I was about to write it~ but then an anonymous reviewed that Mikan and Hotaru's characters are very askew. And how could Koko read minds, really? **

** This is for them, for Hotaru—whose nonchalant façade was born of desperation, Kira—who keeps holding on, and for Koko—mysterious and vague, yet open and kind. **

** Ultimately, this is for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Favorite Boy<strong>

**Chapter 16: Selfish of Me**

The next time they met was at the hospital.

The air was thick with the pungent smell of disinfectant, salt, and sweat all laced together so thickly it burned the lungs. The television in the corner filled with static then recovered once more, revealing Audrey Hepburn with coiffed hair and all her glory.

Koko shifted in his seat, and the elderly woman across him snapped her head at the sound. He tried to smile but it appeared as a grimace instead. She returned to watching the black and white scene at the corner, like all the other eight people her age.

Koko stared at the blue plastic beneath him and cursed. Why were all the hospital chairs so creaky? Why do they need to be joined by the black metal bars that force skinship and everything uncomfortable? Why does he—

Just as he was about to curse aloud, she rounded the corner.

Kira wore her dark hair in a pony tail, wearing tattered blue jeans and a shirt with strange Greek letters printed on it. Her skin was fair from the blinding, hospital lights and her eyes alight with mirth. Koko's breath caught in his throat.

But she wasn't alone; her right arm was around a petite, old woman in a yellow sundress. They appeared to be talking, and the elderly's eyes twinkled.

Koko didn't know whether to run or hide or stay or to do all those things at once. He caught her eye and he felt himself shrivel in his seat, like sinful weed under the cursed sun. Kira's mouth formed a thin line and she seated the elderly near the corner, far away.

Just like that Koko was a healthy weed once more.

He turned away and focused on the number printed on the small piece of paper. _43._

"Number 39! The doctor's ready to see you!"

"Excuse me, Miss. Ms. Nakamura here has an appointment with the doctor scheduled two hours ago. We just couldn't make it because she had an attack again." Koko raised his head at the sound of the voice and spotted Kira hovering near the door. She had a certain look on her face; he almost smiled.

_"Me? Like you?" she turned her head again and distanced herself properly. "Mister, I may have seemed shy around you at first but that doesn't mean," She neared her face towards his and he unconsciously leaned in, "that I like you." Then she flicked his forehead and he recoiled while she laughed out loud._

"And your point is?" The nurse, a twenty-something blonde who deliberately had her hair dyed raised a plucked eyebrow. _Wait, is hair color even allowed for nurses? _Koko mused.

"We wish to see the doctor now. If you would look it up on your chart, you would see the name. Suniko Nakamura." Kira snapped. The nurse's other eyebrow rose before she glanced at the chart. Barely.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but whether Miss…" She faltered deliberately.

"Nakamura." The dark-haired snapped.

"…Nakamura is here or not, if she missed her schedule, you would have to get a number over there—" She pointed a well-manicured finger at the machine to Kira's widening eyes, "—and wait for your turn." Her mouth formed a slight 'o'.

"Excuse me, but I believe you could, and should make an exception here. The appointment was schedule two weeks ago, and my grandmother—" she caught herself, "Miss Nakamura couldn't make it because she had a vertigo attack. And you're telling me to wait, for what, two hours?" Kira finished in one breath and glared at the nurse hotly. They were garnering attention now, most staff and even the senior citizens were watching the display.

"Well honey, hospital policy. And I happen to be a good employee, so… off with you." She responded with an extra 'pop' on her lips and motioned her away. Kira stared, stunned. After a while she seemed to lose her strength.

"What's going on here?" A deep voice interjected the silence that stretched before them. Many heads turned. It was the doctor.

"Nothing, doc. I'll be calling your next—" The nurse spoke triumphantly when she was interrupted… by loud, ugly sobs. The doctor turned to Kira, who by then, had her face hidden behind her hands.

"Is there a problem, Miss?" He asked worriedly and came forward. Kira stepped to the side to hide her face further. The sobs grew louder and uglier that the doctor winced.

"Its—it's nothing… Nothing. I-I understand." She made a move to turn away when the doctor held her arm.

"You can tell me."

"My-my… my grandma h-had her appoint—appointment t-two hours ago… She-she had a verti… vertigo attack and—and…" She stuttered and broke into fresh sobs. The doctor's eyes widened and he stared at the blonde nurse, who immediately backed away.

"And you didn't want to let her in? A vertigo attack, she told you…" He trailed off and grabbed Kira's arm.

"I'll see her. Where is she?" He asked urgently. Kira nodded behind her hands and went over to her grandmother who tried to suppress a smile.

The door closed behind them. Kira dropped her hands and stopped sobbing. The waiting area burst into an applause. The blonde nurse's jaw dropped. Kira curtsied and Koko found himself smiling. _'She hasn't changed after all.' _

"Damn, child. I almost bought your acting."

"Very well-executed!"

"Teach me master!"

Kira smiled at each one of them then bowed.

"I'm sorry for cutting the line. Truly, I am. What I said about grandma is all true. She had an attack and she wanted to rest and—"

"It's alright, child. We understand. I wish I had a granddaughter like you." An old man with a fedora hat and a cane remarked and gave her a smile. She blushed.

"Still, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated but the patients just waved. Kira turned around and winked at the fuming nurse behind her. She opened her mouth in a snarl—

"I suppose you're a good employee after all." The nurse shut her mouth, glared at her, and then walked away. Kira smirked after her, but her heart was pounding inside her chest; Koko was laughing. She willed her right foot to pivot and it did, then the other one. She was sure that she was going to make it without any complications; she should appear to not recognize him and simply walk away yes that was it—

"A very remarkable performance, Miss Suichiro. I was foolish to think you've changed." His voice was smooth but deeper, and she tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine. _There's no going back now, _she thought. She turned and coughed up a surprised 'oh!'. Koko's eyes twinkled.

"I didn't see you there." He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her knowingly. _Bullshit. _

Kira ordered her brain cells to strike each other but stopped them at the last minute.

"Oh really… I believe you." He responded. _Damn_, Kira cursed inside her head. She opted for a smile.

"Thanks… Nice seeing you." She wanted to get away fast; she didn't want to wait for his response, when he patted the empty seat next to him.

"Would you mind talking?" He asked. Alarm bells were sounding off inside her head; some cells screaming 'stop, drop and roll'. She gulped almost imperceptibly.

"Of course. I don't mind, really." Her legs felt like lead as she strode three steps to sit beside him. Koko's lungs were burning he prayed he wouldn't have an asthma attack.

Of course the two of them were a mess behind the _friendly_ façades.

"So… so how have you been?" Koko started, as she seated herself inches away from him. She nodded.

"Great. Studying, the likes. How about you?" She swallowed.

"Just like you. Studying. Accountancy, if you would believe it. You?" He was growing more comfortable now; his hands were starting to give up on idolizing the Niagara Falls.

"Accountancy! Damn, I didn't see that coming. Accountant Yome. It has a weird ring to it." She smiled.

"You remember my name." Her smile was wiped off. An awkward silence ensued.

"As you remember mine." Silence again. The elderly woman across them giggled and tapped her companion.

"So er, yes… What do you major in?" Koko coughed and hoped it would hide the slight tremble in his voice.

"Art. I take up Fine Arts. I never thought I would come to this too." She laughed and pointed at her shirt with the theta symbol on it.

"Well three years is quite a long time." He remarked. Kira nodded. Three years had passed since their high school graduation, she was a junior now in Tokyo University. It was hell.

"Where do you go?" She asked Koko, who was fiddling with his thumb.

"Waseda. And… Mikan just transferred this year from Nagoya University." Kira's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Oh. I go to Tokyo U… Natsume's in there too." Koko turned to her for the first time, and Kira's chest hurt from the pounding of—

"He's taking Business, I reckon." He stared expectantly and she stared back. It took her a few moments to realize he was waiting for a response.

"How… Oh. Mikan's taking Business too." She responded with a sigh. The memory of the two gave her a sad feeling, of friendships that do not last. Of things not meant to be.

"I talk to her frequently. She works part-time to get herself an apartment and for the fees. My heart hurts when I see her." He spoke quietly and slumped in his seat. The last news about Mikan that circulated about was of her running away from home. Koko called it bullshit. She did not run away.

"Natsume's been, well, fine. Quite normal, actually. But you could tell something changed—there's that look in his eyes when I see him. Like he has somewhere to be, someone to be with." She cleared her throat and leaned.

"A lot of our batch mates are in Tokyo U., you know. There's Yuu, Kitsuneme and Hotaru. No one really asked her, but it's known that she still lives in Mikan's home, with Sir Yukihara. Sometimes I don't know whether to scowl at her audacity or cry in pity. Mikan…" She trailed off and sighed. Koko chuckled beside her.

"The life of those around us seem miserable. How about you?"

"What about me? Are you asking if I'm miserable?" She replied, incredulous. Koko sighed.

"I'm asking if you have a boyfriend."

"I am not misera—what?" Kira's jaw dropped in shock. Koko winked at her coolly, but in truth, his hands felt like the Pacific Ocean. He was certain he was going to have an asthma attack right then.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked calmly. _Oh damn, what are you blubbering? _

"Are you hitting on me?!" She asked, her voice shrill. _Gods in the heavens is this actually—djhjhjjdjh_

"Just answer the question." Koko retorted. Kira willed herself to calm with a deep breath.

"No, I don't." Good, she was back to normal… Was that her hand shaking?

"Good. Meet me here on Saturday, same time." He said it as if he was just talking about the weather. _Well there's a thunderstorm going on in my hands, _Koko 's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You're asking to meet here in the hospital?" She shrieked. The door opened and revealed her grandma, walking to her urgently and making balloon explosion motions with her hands.

Koko stood, smiling as Kira was dragged away by a bladder-driven old woman.

"I'll wait for you."

* * *

><p>The next time Hotaru woke up late, was Saturday.<p>

The sun was already high up in the sky, and blast it, how did she know this, she left the curtains drawn again. She squinted at the ceiling, annoyed, before the memories came flooding her mind. _Shit._

She shut her eyes and pulled the white covers over her head.

"_Happy Birthday, Natsume." _

_Her red dress billowed in the wind, and her hair whipped across her forehead. She stood there, staring at a shocked Natsume. After a few seconds of unresponsiveness, she carefully thrust the cake into his direction. He blinked. _

"_Oh. Hotaru, you didn't have to do this." He said gently and took the cake. Their fingers touched for a second and she forgot to breathe. Warm, he was always warm. _

"_But I want to. No one seemed to remember a while ago." She responded as casually as she could, and followed him to the table. _

"_No one seems to know. Except you, actually. I'm surprised, and thankful." He pulled chair and waited until she was seated, before striding over to his place. Such a gentleman, always, she thought. _

"_Well you don't talk about yourself. I actually know because of Aunt Kaoru." Natsume stiffened at the mention of the name, and Hotaru's eyes widened. _

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." His eyes were kind. _

"_No, it's fine. I kind of expected it." Natsume gestured at the set-up: the glass tables and chairs draped with white cloth, red, red rose petals littering the table, the candlelight and the food displayed before them. _

_Hotaru winced and hid her hands behind the table, hiding the slight cuts from the roses and the burns on her thumb and forefinger. Her limbs were heavy from carrying the furniture. _

_She smiled. _

"_But I don't mind. It's fun, really. Let's just enjoy your birthday." She remarked, and picked up her cutlery. She was already slicing the steak when she noticed Natsume staring, unfocused at the candles lit. It made his eyes akin to fire, but there was no ferocity. It was as if it was burnt out, and only the reflection remained. _

"_Is something wrong?" Hotaru lowered her hands and looked at him with worry. He snapped his head and smiled apologetically. _

"_Nothing. I just remembered…" He trailed off. She nodded in understanding and pushed down her questions. Why do you always smile at me? Do you even know what it does? What it means to me? She screamed inside her head and just directed all her attention to cutting up the steak and crushing the corn and carrots with more fervor. _

_Finally, she snapped. _

"_You're so naïve." She muttered at him and ignored his raised eyebrow. _

"_I'm what? Naïve? You should see yourself." He retorted and went back to chewing slowly. Hotaru rolled her eyes. _

"_That statement alone supports my argument." She snapped, and Natsume chuckled. _

"_Are you actually picking a fight with me?" _

"_That is, if you want to argue. But I'm right." She concluded and reached for the wine bottle. Natsume grasped it. _

"_Where are you coming from? What are the actual reasons?" He asked, and released his grip from the bottle. It almost tumbled from Hotaru's hold. She hissed. _

"_I don't have to tell you." _

"_Then I win here." A raised eyebrow. The shield of Hotaru's pride cracked. Victory danced at the reflection of the fire against Natsume's eyes. She blew out the candles._

"_Let's put it this way. You know about the attraction between the Earth and the moon, right?" She drank the red wine and dabbed as some dribbled to her chin. Natsume nodded, unconvinced. _

"_Except… It's not mutual. The moon is held by the gravity of the Earth. It revolves around it hopelessly." She tried to piece together a plausible plot. Natsume's eyes narrowed. _

"_What are you trying to say?" _

"_Don't you think sometimes… the moon grows tired of spinning around the world?"_

"…"

"_The moon tries to elicit some reaction—the low tides and the high tides. But somehow, it can never be enough." Natsume stared at her. _

"_I don't think satellites can experience emotions." Exactly. _

"_But the Earth, the Earth lives for something… It lives because of something." She continued._

"_The Sun." Natsume automatically replied. _

"_Yes, that piece of hot coal. Earth basks in its heat, is happy with the warmth… and it lives. But at night, it's dark and she's gone. It's cold. But the moon is there, always watching over the Earth, making sure it has all the light it can give." Natsume's eyebrows furrowed, and he leaned back wordlessly. Hotaru set her cutlery on the table with a loud 'clang', and took a deep breath. _

"_Doesn't the Earth realize that the Sun also hurts him—it? Doesn't it realize that the Sun is so far away… yet the moon is so near?" She faltered; her voice dropping to a whisper. _

_She stared at Natsume pleadingly, and clasped her shaking hands together underneath the table. A cold wind blew through the garden, past the bushes and hedges, past the flesh and into her heart. Natsume's eyes were obscured by his bangs. _

"_That must be the wine talking." He raised his head with a worried smile and stood up, offering his arm. There were a million scenarios that played before inside her head, each leading to him offering his arm. But never like this. _

_Hotaru wanted to cry. _

"_You're hopeless." She muttered. Natsume blinked then laughed. _

"_Yes. Maybe I am." _

She was taken out of her stupor when her alarm clock beeped; clicking nine times, signaling that it was already nine in the morning. She forced herself to stand up, wincing when her foot fell across the warm wooden floor.

Fuck the warmth. She was used to the cold.

She left the room silently, closing the door behind her and walking barefoot along the corridor. The manor was quiet, save for the audible spraying of the fountain and the occasional snips of conversations among servants. She found herself in the dining area and nodded in response at the various good mornings of the maids hustling around.

Four years. She had been living in the Yukihara's residence for four years. If the servants seemed to mind, they didn't show. They acted polite and civil, always greeting her and attending to her needs. She once walked in on a conversation and immediately they halted, offering her forced smiles. She had a distinct feeling she wouldn't want to hear what they were saying, and walked away.

"I take it that Papa left already?" A woman in her late twenties winced at the term, but nodded repeatedly after. She scuttled away.

Hotaru sat on the 12-seater table and stared at the variety of dishes before her. Stacks of pancakes dripping with chocolate syrup, noodles of two kinds, ham sandwiches, sushi and crabsticks, fried chicken, and braised meat. On the side was a cup of rice.

Five years ago it could've fed Hotaru's brother and the six other orphans living with them in the small hut under the bridge. Five years ago it could've fed her father to his fullest and killed him; that he could not have sold off six of his 'children'. Five years ago Hotaru would not have been alone.

But five years was a long time, countless changes have taken place since. Five years was too long a time to change a person.

Hotaru grabbed a fork but felt like not eating anymore. A maid rushed by.

"Misaki, did anyone call while I was asleep?" She asked suddenly, startling the woman. The maid tried for a smile.

"Just the usual, Miss." Hotaru's chest tightened.

"The usual?"

"Er… Sir Natsume calling if someone… came back." The maid bowed stiffly and hurried away, clutching the basket in her arms tightly. Hotaru felt something stab her chest repeatedly; her eyes stung. She reached for the fork once more and grabbed at the plates viciously, stuffing whatever she can into her mouth.

After a few bites, everything tasted salty, but she just kept on; open, chew, swallow. Open, chew, swallow. Open, chew, swallow.

She was going to take whatever she can.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, you get home late recently. Is there something… the matter?" The seventy-eight years old landlord peered at her worriedly over the counter. <em>Home. <em>Mikan smiled at the word.

"Nothing, nothing! Worry not, for I am the Mighty Mikan!" She voiced deeply and posed; the bags she was quivering. As if on cue, heavy footsteps rounded the corner.

"Ma-ma-Mighty Mikan-nee is here! I won't fear!" A chubby four-year old launched himself against Mikan's legs they stumbled backwards.

"Taiga! How many times have I told you not to pound your big, heavy feet on the floor boards?" The landlord reprimanded affectionately. Taiga stretched his left hand and counted.

"One, two, three… four!" He held up his fingers. Mikan chuckled while the landlord face-palmed.

"That's because you can only count up to four!" She reasoned. Taiga pouted and shot the landlord a look.

"Many. You told me many times." Mikan burst into laughter and patted his head. He beamed and let go, running back to the call of his mother. They watched him disappear around the corner.

"Tamaki, Ruka, and Sumire visited a while ago. And of course… Tamaki left you this." He handed her a folded paper and chuckled. Mikan took it wordlessly with her spare hand; rolling her eyes.

"Alright. You better take care of yourself kid! With all your part-time jobs…" Mikan was already four steps up the creaky stairs when she glanced back hesitantly.

"Did someone… call?"

"No one, kid. No one." The old man smiled at her gently, and she tried her best to return it, but to no avail.

Her apartment wasn't much, but it was enough. She turned the key and opened the door, revealing a battered couch and a small table. There was a small kitchen inside and an equally small, but tidy comfort room. The bedroom was just at the end of the corridor, the door chipped and faded.

The apartment was simple and decent. And cheap. It was perfect.

Mikan moved inside the room and set down the groceries on the kitchen counter. After placing that week's food supply into their proper places, she collapsed on the couch and set down her worn backpack, heavy with readings and books. She sighed.

"Three years now, isn't it?" She spoke to the empty room. The walls seemed to close down around her; the air felt too thick to breathe. She closed her eyes, and immediately, images flashed.

"_Here. Your father told me to tell you that you're free now." The woman, his father's new secretary held out a black credit card to her. She stared. _

"_I don't need that." The woman raised an eyebrow. _

"_You do, and you will. Take it and go on." She spoke, insisting and forced the card on her hand before turning. It felt cold to her touch. Felt too familiar._

"It's not that long. I can make it." She opened her eyes and stood up, retrieving a small box from the fridge. She set it on the table, a lone, chocolate cupcake sitting on faded and scratched furniture.

Mikan stared.

"Happy Birthday." She stepped back and turned off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Kira and Koko? How do you feel about Hotaru? Is Natsume really naïve? Is Mikan being too stubborn? <strong>

**Who has it worse, Mikan or Hotaru?**

**Most of the things are implied. If you have any questions, message me. :)**

**Y.M.H.O**


End file.
